Avancer pour ne plus souffrir
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: Tentation. Edward est partit depuis 5 mois. Jacob la laisse lui aussi. Bella souffre, pourtant une personne inattendue va l'aider à remonter la pente. Comment faire face à ses ennemis et aux personnes du passé quand la souffrance est encore trop grande?
1. prologue

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Ici B-ness avec une toute nouvelle fic!**_

_**J'ai déjà trois histoires en route mais un passage du chapitre un m'est venu comme ça tout en pensant à twilight. Je devais l'écrire et continuer cette aventure.**_

_**Si vous aimez particulièrement Jasper, cette fic est faite pour vous.**_

_**Je trouve que le lien entre lui et Bella devrait être plus profond, plus proche. **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez lire ces chapitres, moi j'aime beaucoup les écrire.**_

_**Je publie tout de suite le prologue suivit du chapitre un.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prologue**

**.**

La douleur, je ne ressentais que ça. Les bois m'entouraient mais il y avait pourtant autre chose.

Un sentiment de douleur que je n'avais jamais connu.

Il m'envahissait, me dominait.

Et je ne pouvais l'arrêter.

J'étais maintenant à genoux par terre, je priais et suppliais pour que cela disparaisse.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais plus penser.

Dans ma tête résonnait des cris de souffrance, la mienne.

Dans mon cœur explosait milles tortures, les miennes.

Je devais stopper ça, qu'importe ce qu'en était la source, je devais l'empêcher de continuer.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais faire le moindre mouvement.

Je me sentais mourir.

_**.**_

.

.

_**Alors ce prologue?**_

_**C'est un début assez mystérieux et je ne peux pas dire qui est ce «je» mais vous le comprendrez vite.**_

_**Et maintenant le chapitre un.**_


	2. chapitre 1: illusion d'une illusion

_**Comme promis le premier chapitre tout de suite.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez. Il est assez long. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 1: illusion d'une illusion.**

POV Bella:

5 mois.

5 mois que mon seul amour m'avait quitté.

5 mois que ma deuxième famille m'avait quitté.

Sans eux je me sentais vide. C'était comme si j'étais dans un gouffre qui ne faisait que grandir.

Les premières semaines qui ont suivies leur départ, je restais devant la fenêtre de ma chambre attendant qu'Il revienne. La laissant ouverte à tout heure du jour et de la nuit.

Mais rien.

Après, j'ai dus aller au lycée normalement car Charlie voulait m'envoyer à Jacksonville avec René mais je voulais rester ici car c'était à Forks que je L'avais rencontré, que j'étais tombé amoureuse de Lui et que Sa famille m'avait accueillit. Accueillit... du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

Trop de souvenirs auxquels je tenais, parce qu'il ne me restait plus que ça maintenant, les souvenirs. Et oui, en partant il avait tout prit ; les photos de nous, le CD avec ma berceuse… tout, ainsi que mon cœur.

Donc maintenant je me lève, je vais en cours, je rentre et vais dans ma chambre, je prépare le dîner et pour finir je dors.

Enfin, je ne dors pas vraiment car une fois mes yeux fermés je cauchemarde aussitôt. Rêvant de Lui avec moi dans notre clairière. Il me regarde et je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je vais vers lui et l'appelle. Il me regarde et je l'entends me dire que je ne suis rien, que je suis insignifiante. Plus je m'approche, plus il s'éloigne et je finis par ne plus le voir, les ténèbres m'entourent. Je me réveille en entendant encore et encore Sa voix dire qu'il ne m'aime pas. J' hurle, je me débats.

Au début, Charlie venait mais il s'est habitué à mes cris avec le temps.

Mes nuits s'étaient cependant un peu calmées quand j'allais voir Jacob.

Mon Jacob. Mon soleil.

Le gouffre dans lequel j'étais, s'atténuait. Mais un jour il était soit disant malade. Les semaines passaient et je n'avais pas de nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais et peu à peu, le gouffre grandissait de nouveau. Le jour ou je suis allée le voir il s'était coupé les cheveux, avait un tatouage, ne portait qu'un short et avait l'air d'aller bien. A la suite de notre conversation il m'avait dit de ne jamais revenir le voir, de ne plus prendre contact avec lui.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, il m'avait assuré que c'était lui le fautif mais je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, je ne pouvais plus me battre pour le garder prêt de moi, je n'en avais plus la force et j'avais mal. Une chose restait ancrée dans mon esprit:

J'avais été abandonné encore une fois.

Jacob m'avait dit m'aimer, tout comme Lui mais il m'avait laissé, tout comme Lui.

Depuis ce jour je me sens vraiment mourir de l'intérieur. Mais j'ai décidé d'accueillir les ténèbres car je n'avais le droit qu'à ça. Vivre avec ce gouffre, de ce gouffre.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère encore ça plutôt que d'ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau et de me faire abandonner et rejeter, encore. Cette fois ci je ne le supporterais pas. Je le sais.

De plus, ces souffrances sont les preuves de leur existence, de Son existence. Je veux garder ces sentiments de tristesse et de solitude. Qu'importe si j'en meurs, au moins, je ressentais quelque chose qui me prouvais que je n'avais pas inventé leur présence et les moments passés avec eux, avec Lui.

Depuis Jacob, je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je cherchais tout pour me souvenir d'eux. Car mis à par mes émotions, tout commençait à s'effacer, et j'avais peur de tout perdre.

J'allais alors dans les endroits où je les avais rencontré, j'avais même fais du shopping toute une journée prenant les choses les plus horribles en pensant qu'Alice allait surgir et me dire que ce n'était pas possible de mettre de telles affaires! Si elle savait… Je mettrais tous les vêtements qu'elle souhaite si ça pouvait la faire revenir et rester auprès de moi.

Pour tout dire, aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'aller dans notre clairière. Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'étais allée nul par. Trop chamboulée de ma dernière sortie qui se trouvait être la maison des Cullen. Pourtant je ne suis restais que devant la porte, assise, des heures. Jamais je n'ai pu l'ouvrir.

Mais cette après-midi je suis bien décidée à passer mon temps dans cet endroit magnifique.  
>Je me préparais et laissais un mot à Charlie pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Après ça, je prenais mes clés et partais.<p>

Une fois la route finit, je descendais de ma voiture et marchais. Par chance je me souvenais encore bien du chemin et donc je ne me perdrais pas!

Quelques heures, trois chutes, deux coups de branches dans ma tête et plusieurs petits dérapages plus tard, je me retrouvais devant les derniers buissons me séparant de la clairière. Je les poussais et m'avançais.

Mais là le choc!

Les fleurs, l'herbe, la douceur du vent, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que rien à par de l'herbe séchée, des feuilles mortes. Je m'écroulais à cette vue.

Même ça il l'avait emporté? Pourquoi? Pourquoi notre coin de paradis ne pouvait-il pas rester comme il était?

J'avais mal. Horriblement mal. A tel point que je croyais que mon cœur se brisait en des milliers de morceaux. Je ne pouvais pas avoir inventée cet endroit. Je ne pouvait pas m'être trompée de direction. C'était ici j'en étais sur. Mais pourquoi avoir tout détruit?

Il ne me restait plus que ça comme preuve matériel, autre que leur maison. Ce seul endroit où tant de bonnes choses s'étaient passées. J'avais mes plus merveilleux souvenirs ici. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever ça! Tout en moi et autour de moi n'étaient plus que ruines après son départ.

Je croyais que cet endroit aurait échappé à ce désastre. Je me trompais. Comment avait-il pus! J'étais si en colère contre lui. Pourtant, le sentiment qui dominait en moi était encore la souffrance.

Je m'asseyais par terre. Mes mains agrippant le sol comme pour me maintenir au monde réel alors que je revoyais défiler dans ma tête les instants passés ici.

Mes yeux clos, je sentais les larmes couler.

Au fil de mes souvenirs, je ressentais de nouveau ses caresses sur ma main, ma joue. Ses baisers si doux. Et cette voix que jamais je ne pourrais oublier.

Je pouvais encore l'entendre parfaitement.

Bella...

- Bella?

Cela semblait proche et réel. Ce n'était pas mon imagination non.

Je me relevais rapidement tout en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main. Cette voix, ce timbre, cette beauté, il n'y a qu'un vampire pour parler comme ceci. Se pourrait-il que…

- Jasper?

Je regardais bien. En face de moi, à quelques dizaines de mètres, il était là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était lui que je voyais ni comment.

- Bella, tout va bien? Me demanda-t-il tout en avançant prudemment.

Pourquoi autant de précaution? Avait-il peur que je lui fasse la moindre chose? C'était absurde. Je réfléchis alors. C'était peut-être lui qui avait peur de me faire du mal. Il était celui qui résistait le moins à l'odeur du sang humain. Les vampires trouvaient en général que je sentais meilleurs que les autres de mon espèce. A croire que tout avait été fait pour que je ne vive que peu de temps.

Il était maintenant à deux mètres de moi et s'était stoppé. Il portait de simples chaussures. Son jeans simple était sale et sa chemise déchirée aussi. Son visage reflétait bon nombres de souffrance ainsi que ses yeux pourtant dorés.

Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi c'était lui que je voyais mais je comprenais une chose: je rêvais. J'étais en plein délire dut au choc de voir la clairière en si piteux état. Qu'importe que ce soit Jasper que je voyais, au moins c'était un membre de mon ancienne famille. Et pour rien au monde je ne voulais que cette hallucination disparaisse.

Je fonçais alors sur lui et l'encerclais avec mes bras, tout en appuyant ma tête contre son torse. Après tout, si j'étais dans mon imagination, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, rien ne devait m'arriver alors autant profiter. Il me serra ensuite tout doucement dans ses bras.

Je sentais ce froid qui n'appartenait qu'à eux mais qui pourtant réchauffait mon cœur. Étrangement, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois je sentais à nouveau mon cœur battre. Je me sentais vivante!

La joie de pouvoir le sentir, le toucher, le voir et l'entendre me faisait un bien fou. Et tant pis si ce n'était que temporaire, tant pis si dans peu de temps je revenais dans le monde réel et que de nouveau les ténèbres m'entouraient.

En cet instant, il n'y avait que le moment présent qui comptait, rien d'autre.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis le moment où je l'avais vu. Pour moi cela ne semblait que quelques secondes, alors pourquoi le soleil se couchait-il déjà?

Jasper me tint les bras et me fit reculer pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du sien. Trop heureuse de pouvoir revoir de nouveau des yeux si beaux. Tout en continuant de l'observer, je levais ma main sur son visage et la passa dans ses cheveux, puis caressa sa joue.

Lui avait un regard d'incompréhension alors que le mien ne reflétait que joie et tendresse.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange pour toute personne extérieur mais pas pour moi. Je ne voulais rien rater de cette illusion plus vrai que nature.

Certes ce n'était pas Lui. Mais c'était cependant quelqu'un à qui je tenais et qui lui ressemblait.

- Bella?

Je ne pus que sourire et fermer les yeux en entendant cette voix. Pour la savourer le plus longtemps possible. Une voix bien entendu moins belle que Sa voix, mais pourtant magnifique et cristalline.

Je rouvrais les yeux et constatais qu'il avait toujours ce même regard. Il devait peut-être me prendre pour une folle? Croyait-il que je le confondais avec Lui? Qui sait...

Je voulais maintenant lui parler? Cela marcherait-il?

- Jasper?

Ma voix était douce et calme. Ça devait faire au moins cinq mois qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi sereine.

- Que fais-tu ici?

Quelle drôle de question? C'était pourtant évident.

- Je me souviens bien sur!

Son regard était remplit d'encore plus de questions. Vraiment étrange. Après tout, Jasper était une illusion de mon imagination, tout ce que je dirais devrait être censé pour lui car il venait tout droit de mon cerveau. D'ailleurs il ne devrait même pas poser de question. J'étais encore plus bizarre que je le croyais finalement.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, la nuit va vite tomber.

Oh non, pas déjà. Je ne voulais pas partir. Peut-être que si je l'avais imaginé lui, je pouvais aussi imaginer qu'il n'était pas si tard, que le temps s'écoulait plus lentement où même s'arrêtait. Pourtant il semblait défiler si vite maintenant.

Pas maintenant, je veux encore ressentir cette chaleur!

- Je ne veux pas, je veux encore vivre!

Cependant, les forces m'abandonnaient déjà. Je sentais la fatigue arriver et j'avais plusieurs heures de trajets jusqu'à ma camionnette. Je ne devais pas affoler Charlie.

Mais je voulais tellement rester ici et me sentir encore vivante. Cette sensation qui m'avait tant manqué, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle disparaisse encore? Je voulais être égoïste et prolonger ce moment quitte même à rester ici toute la nuit et ne partir que quand mon père m'aurait retrouvé!

- Bella...

- Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît Jasper, je veux juste continuer à sentir mon cœur battre.

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Je savais que le moment touchait à sa fin. Le sentiment de chaleur commençait déjà à me quitter. La souffrance refaisait surface. Pas déjà! Juste quelques secondes encore avant de revenir à la réalité, je ne demandais que ça.

- Je suis désolé, il faut rentrer.

Il avait dit cette phrase alors que le paysage autour de moi s'assombrissait. Je me sentais alors transporter. Le vent froid venait à mon visage. J'allais si vite que le décors qui m'entourait était flou. Jasper me portait-il? C'était si brouillait dans mon esprit.

Puis tout ralentit, la camionnette arrivait dans mon champ de vision. En un clignement d'œil, j'étais à l'intérieur, la ceinture en place. Je regardais du côté conducteur, c'était Jasper.

Je fut soulagée que mon imagination continue encore. Je pouvais de ce fait profiter de ce moment le temps d'un trajet. J'avais tenu sa main dans la voiture et j'étais heureuse qu'il ne la lâche pas.

Les sensations partaient au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de chez moi. Mes yeux se fermant de plus en plus.

J'étais fatiguée et avait du mal à tenir. Combien de temps encore pourrais-je tenir?

Un battement de cil, j'étais devant chez moi.

Un autre battement de cil, j'étais dans ma chambre. Sur mon lit.

Dernier battement de cil, Jasper me mettait ma couverture sur moi.

Mes yeux étaient maintenant clos, je sombrais. Une dernière chose arriva à mon oreille:

- Je suis désolé Bella.

Je m'endormais ensuite paisiblement.

.

.

.

Mon réveil se fit doucement. J'ouvrais mes yeux calmement. Un sourire étrange aux lèvres en repensant à ce doux rêve.

En me levant, je vis que j'étais encore habillée... Bizarre, pensais-je.

Pourtant je savais que ça ne pouvait pas s'être passé. Je devais sûrement m'être endormis habillée, cela m'étais déjà arrivée, perdue dans mes pensées.

Je pris alors ma douche et mis des vêtements propres. Un simple jean, un débardeur avec un haut à manche longue au dessus.

Je pris mes affaires de cours et descendais prendre mon petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour papa, lui dis-je tout en lui servant un café, tiens.

- Bonjour ma belle.

Je pris alors moi aussi une tasse de café et un croissant. En m'asseyant en face je me surpris à vouloir lui parler.

- Tu as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui?

Dans un premier temps, il me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, puis, remit du choc, il me répondit:

- Euh non, en ce moment tout est calme. Et euh et toi, les cours ça va?

- ça va.

Je vis ensuite qu'il était temps de partir. Je partis donc me brosser les dents et mis ma veste longue en guise de manteau.

- Bella?

- Oui?

Il me sourit et me dit:

- Passe une bonne journée.

Je lui sourit à mon tour et lui dit la même chose.

C'était étrange ce que ce rêve m'avait fait. Certes, la douleur était toujours là, pourtant j'avais pris conscience de certaines choses, comme par exemple que j'avais inquiétée mon père et l'avais négligé. Lui aussi avait souffert pendant ces cinq mois, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Alors même si ce n'était que faire semblant, je devais pourtant lui parler un peu plus. Ne pas le laisser seul encore. Et puis, cela me ferait penser à autre chose, même si ce n'était que quelques instants.

J'arrivais enfin au parking du bahut. Je me garais maintenant juste à coté de la place qu'Il occupait avant. Je m'asseyais souvent à ma camionnette et observais cette place maintenant vide. Parfois, je voyais sa voiture et lui en sortir, le sourire aux lèvres tout en me regardant. L'espace de quelques secondes, ce souvenir revenait, mais après un clignement d'œil, l'image disparaissait, la souffrance revenait.

Aujourd'hui n'échappa pas à la règle.

Après ce moment, je rentrais dans les couloirs du lycée. D'abord à mon casier, puis à ma salle de cours. Je débutais avec anglais, là où Angela était avec moi.

Elle était déjà arrivée. Tout en m'asseyant, je la saluais.

- Bonjour Angela.

- Salut Bella!

Elle me sourit amicalement. C'était la seule amie qui me restait maintenant, elle et Ben.

Après le départ des Cullen, je m'étais peu à peu coupée des autres. Mike avait bien essayait de tenter des approches par rapport à moi étant donné que je n'étais plus avec Lui, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il avait alors renoncé. Jessica m'en voulait d'avoir généré de nouveau l'attention de Mike et bien entendu, elle ne se privait pas pour dire que mon état n'était que pour attirer l'attention. C'était pourtant tout le contraire. Lauren était du même avis qu'elle. Elle sortait enfin avec Tyler, mais celui ci s'était inquiété pour moi ce qui avait fortement déplut à la jeune fille. Lauren a donc tout fait pour isoler son petit ami. Ayant trop peur des représailles, ce dernier ne m'approchait plus. Ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Au moins un qui ne me collerait pas, me disais-je tout le temps.

Et pour finir Éric. Il était gentil avec moi mais lui avait une pensée très différente. Angela m'avait avoué qu' Éric pensait qu'il me fallait du temps et que personne ne devait me bousculer.

Je le remerciais intérieurement pour penser ça.

Angela et son petit ami Ben, restaient donc souvent avec moi. Parfois même ils mangeaient avec moi à la table des Cullen. Endroit que je m'étais appropriée.

Elle me demandait toujours si je voulais qu'ils mangent avec moi et rien qu'avec un regard, elle savait si je le souhaitais ou non.

Je n'avais pas besoin de parler quand j'étais avec eux. Elle comprenait que ça présence me faisait du bien et que je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

En effet. Le fait qu'elle soit là, me laisser une sorte de lien avec le monde qui m'entourait. J'avais besoin de garder ce lien pour ne pas totalement me couper de tout. Bien que je me sentais de plus en plus à par.

Alors, comme d'habitude, à la fin du cours, elle me posa la question. Question auquel je répondais par l'affirmatif. Elle était heureuse.

Les heures passaient lentement. Les cours que je trouvais souvent passionnant n'était plus qu'ennuyant maintenant. Les professeurs avaient même cessé de m'interroger voyant que je ne me préoccupais pas de ce qu'ils disaient. Mes notes étaient bonnes, plus qu'avant même. Normal, j'avais plus de temps pour étudier et puis cela me faisait penser à autre chose. Mais ma participation orale qui avant était rare, était devenue à présent inexistante.

De toute façon je n'étais plus motivée à rien.

Le midi arriva. Mes deux amis me rejoignirent à table. Je n'avais pas beaucoup sur mon plateau, la perte de l'appétit. Mais ils ne disaient rien.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leur week-end, des cours qu'ils avaient eut. Quand à moi je les écoutais. N'ajoutant rien.

La cloche sonna, il était temps de continuer les cours. C'était toujours plus dur le lundi après midi. C'était le cours de biologie.

Mike avait essayait de changer de place et voulut se mettre à coté de moi au début mais je lui avait dit que je préférais être seule. A dire vrai, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un prenne Sa place.

Je souffrais toujours plus dans ces cours ci. De temps à autres, je ressentais un froid léger, une sensation étrange comme si on m'observait. Je me retournais et remarquais qu'en fait, il n'y avait personne. Et chaque fois que cette constatation me frappait, la douleur était plus forte.

Mon cœur se serrant plus fortement qu'auparavant.

Aujourd'hui encore, cela fit pareil.

Bien que j'étais habituée, la souffrance était la même.

Les cours finis, je rentrais chez moi, allais en haut et m'occupais avec mes devoirs. Peu de temps avant le retour de Charlie, je préparais à manger. Mais pas cette fois.

J'avais décidé de commander des pizzas et de rester en bas avec lui ce soir. Il serait heureux même si nous parlerions peu.

J'appelais alors et commandais. Je prévins mon père une fois arrivé que j'avais prévu une soirée pizza. Il en fut agréablement surprit.

Nous nous installâmes devant la télévision et il mit un film.

C'était calme dans la pièce mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, juste un silence apaisant. Parfois il intervenait par rapport au film, un effet spécial ou une réplique qu'il trouvait absurde, un acteur qu'il n'aimait pas. Parfois c'était moi parlant des décors.

Le film finit, chacun partit dans sa chambre. Il utilisa la salle de bain, ensuite moi. Une fois en tenue pour dormir, je regagnais ma chambre, l'angoisse de plus en plus présente.

Le sommeil. Le moment que je redoutais le plus. Le moment où mes peurs et mes plus mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface sans ménagement.

J'allais un peu dans mon rocking-chair. Histoire de retarder ce moment et aussi car c'était une habitude que j'avais. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et me balançais tout doucement. Observant les grands arbres et la nuit qui m'entouraient. Avant, je me sentais en sécurité la nuit. Après tout, je savais qu' Il était là et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Dorénavant, tout était différent.

Après une heure passait là, je me mis dans mon lit. De toute façon, les cauchemars allaient revenir comme chaque nuit, autant l'affronter maintenant.

Mes yeux se fermaient, mon cœur battait régulièrement, je m'endormis vite. Et mes cauchemars eux aussi arrivaient vite.

Comme chaque fois, la clairière, sauf que cette fois, elle était dévastée, comme lors de mon rêve avec Jasper. Et cette fois ci ils étaient tous là. J'avançais vers eux mais à chaque fois Il faisait un geste d'un revers de la main, qui les faisait s'effacer. Je ne comprenais pas.

Finalement il ne restait plus que Lui et moi. Son visage était dur.

_«Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon Bella»_

_«Je refuse de continuer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien.»_

_«Tu n'es rien»_

Ces phrases résonnaient autour de moi. Le noir envahit le lieu. A présent j'étais seul. Un objet était au loin. Je m'approchais et vis un miroir. Cependant que je regardais, je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'avais une expression dur, froide. D'ailleurs je l'étais. Ma peau semblait aussi blanche que la leur pourtant mes yeux étaient comme éteint et gris.

_«tu n'es rien!»_

Me dit cette étrange Bella. Puis un coup de tonnerre. Un éclair. La lumière de celui ci était aveuglante. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans le cimetière de Forks. Devant moi une tombe. Je lisais:

**Isabella Marie Swan**

_**13.09.1987 - 13.09.2006**_

_**Fille et amie dévouée.**_

Derrière cette tombe, de nouveau cette Bella aperçue dans le miroir. Je comprenais alors que cette Bella était morte, j'étais morte. Elle me regarda et dit:

_«tu n'es rien»_

Je me réveillais alors en sursaut et en hurlant. Comme à chaque fois j'étais désorientée. Tout était flou, les décors de mon rêve et de ma chambre se mélangeaient.

Je pleurais encore quelques instants, puis me calmais un peu. Les battements désordonnés de mon cœur devenaient un peu plus lent et retrouvaient un rythme régulier.

Je n'avais fait que peu de fois ce genre de rêve. Mais au final, c'était la même chose, j'étais abandonnée, j'étais seule, je n'étais rien.

J'allais alors à la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Avant de la refermer j'eus l'impression d'être observée. Je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça. Les sensations se mélangeaient encore entre ceux de mon cauchemar et de la réalité. J'avais l'habitude.

Je repartis donc me coucher tout fredonnant ma berceuse. Seule chose qui m'apaisait. Bien que ce n'était qu'un souvenir, je me souvenais encore de la mélodie et du rythme.

Je fermais alors mes yeux et me rendormis sur ces sons.

.

.

.

Les jours passèrent de la même façon que le lundi et les jours d'avant. Depuis cinq mois c'était la même chose. Une habitude changeait cependant, je restais un peu plus avec Charlie. Nous ne parlions que peu mais je savais qu'il était heureux que je reste plus en sa compagnie.

Les nuits, les même cauchemars à quelques détails près. Parfois il n'y avait que la scène de la clairière, d'autres fois juste Lui qui me quittait ou parfois un tout.

Le week-end je ne sortis pas. Je m'occupais de mes devoirs puis de la maison. Le Dimanche, je regardais le match de baseball avec mon père.  
>Avant, Billy venait mais depuis que Jake m'ignorait, Charlie n'acceptait pas ça et l'ambiance entre les deux hommes était de ce fait un peu tendue.<p>

Bien que je lui dise que ça allait, il refusait toujours de le faire revenir ici.

Et une autre semaine commença, toujours la même chose. Cependant, ce lundi là, il se passa une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre?**_

_**Avez-vous aimez la description des sentiments de Bella sans Les Cullen?**_

_**Vous en pensez quoi du passage avec Jasper?**_

_**Normalement je me tiens à un chapitre minimum par semaine mais il se peut qu'il y en ait plus. J'essaye de faire comme je peux. J'ai trois autres fic dont je dois m'occuper. ^_^**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**NB: SVP mettez des reviews !**_


	3. chapitre 2: conscience de la réalité

_**Salut à tous!**_

_**Vous l'avez attendu? Vous n'en dormiez plus la nuit et bien ne vous inquiétez pas il est là pour vous ce soir: le chapitre 2! ^_^**_

_**Jasper était vraiment là ou était-ce l'imagination de Bella? Vous allez le découvrir. ATTENTION moment fort en émotion pour notre héroïne!**_

_**Je remercie ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite.**_

_**Je remercie également Linhea, chattoncharmant, Mrs Esmee Cullen, helimoen et oliveronica cullen massen pour vos review encourageantes. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**(NB: Merci aux lectrices qui suivent aussi mes autres fic ^_^)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

**Chapitre 2: conscience de la réalité **

POV Bella:

Comme d'habitude je me préparais, prenais mon petit déjeuner, me brossais les dents et partais au lycée.

Dans la voiture pas de musique. Bien que j'avais mis le même autoradio que Emmett m'avait offert. Il m'avait aussi retiré ça mais je me souvenais du modèle et de la marque. C'était Jacob qui me l'avait installé. Jacob...

Je soupirais à la pensée de ce dernier.

Il me manquait. Nos moments ensemble me manquaient, nos leçons de moto me manquaient. Tous.

Quand j'étais avec lui je n'avais pas l'impression de faire les choses machinalement. Je pouvais vraiment parler et sourire, parfois même rire.

Pourquoi m'abandonnaient-ils tous?

Je me garais à ma place habituelle. Aujourd'hui comme les autres jours, j'arrivais pile à la même heure. Je ne sortis pas de la voiture et tournais ma tête vers la gauche.

Le compte à rebours commençait.

10 ... la voiture arrive sur le parking.

9 ... Elle tourne et se gare à coté de la mienne.

8 ... La voiture s'arrête. Il coupe le moteur.

7 ... Il ferme un instant les yeux, pose sa main sur la poignet, ouvre la porte.

6 ... Il referme la porte, prend une inspiration.

5 ... Se retourne et me regarde. Mes yeux brillent.

4 ... Il avance d'une démarche gracieuse. Le sourire se faisant plus présent sur son visage à chaque pas. Mon cœur accélère.

3 ... Il s'arrête de mon coté, ouvre ma porte. Je souris.

2 ... Un frisson me parcours lorsqu'il me prend la main pour m'aider à sortir. Il me dit bonjour, je suis éblouis par sa voix.

1 ... Il m'attire vers lui, m'enlace et m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux et passe ma main au niveau de sa nuque. Je profite de ce moment magique.

0 ... Il se recule, mon cœur bat la chamade j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Lui m'embrasse le front puis me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qui existe. Je suis heureuse.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, j'étais de retour dans ma voiture, le vide à sa place de stationnement. J'étais de nouveau dans le monde réel.

La douleur arrive à une vitesse incroyable, je ne peux empêcher ça. Les larmes montent mais ne coulent pas. Le gouffre me tire toujours plus profondément dans le noir. Je réalise que je suis seule.

Résignée, je sortis de ma camionnette la fermais et partis vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

_C'est toujours la même chose,_ pensais-je.

J'étais lassé de tout. Du monde que j'habitais, des gens qui m'entouraient. A mon casier, les même mouvements. Ensuite, le trajet jusque ma salle de cours d'anglais.

Les lycéens dans les corridors ne se souciaient de rien, ne se rendaient compte de rien.

Ils vivaient leur vie sans prendre conscience de ce qui les encerclaient vraiment. Moi j'en avais conscience. Je savais que rien n'était comme ils l'imaginaient. Les étudiants ne pensaient qu'à sortir avec quelqu'un, devenir populaire, réussir le prochain contrôle de mathématiques.

_Futile. _

Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Ils ne savaient pas qu'un autre monde les entourait, qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant par je ne sais quelle cause, faire des choix qui changeraient à jamais leur vie. Quand on est jeune, on ne pense pas à ça, d'ailleurs on ne vit pas ça. Du moins, les autres...

J'avais pourtant dus faire face à tous ça. Et maintenant? Je suis seule, déconnectée de l'univers dans lequel je vis, consciente que de nombreuses choses nous dépassent et nous font souffrir.

Une souffrance qu'aucun d'eux n'a déjà connu je pense...

Je n'avais pas demandé tous ça, pourtant quand j'ai du l'affronter je n'ai pas eu peur, au contraire, je me sentais dans mon monde.

Comment vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien? Je cherche justement la réponse et je crois bien que je ne la trouverais jamais.

Mais de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réponse car dans une réalité où on a pas sa place, on ne peut pas vivre. On ne peut que survivre.

_Survivre._

C'était ce que je m'efforçais de faire jour après jour, nuit après nuit, depuis 5 mois...

Je rentrais enfin dans la salle et m'asseyais à ma place.

Angela arriva juste un peu avant la sonnerie. Elle me salua et je fis pareil. Une heure passa sans un bruit de ma par. Comme d'ordinaire.

Elle comprit en me voyant qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec moi ce midi. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire semblant.

Les mathématiques passèrent tout aussi lentement que l'anglais. Le professeur voulut tenter de m'interroger mais rien que par un regard il en fut dissuadé. Étrange...

Étais-je aussi intimidante aujourd'hui?

Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée. Combien de fois m'avait-Il comparé à un chaton essayant d'imiter un tigre? Je ne les comptais même plus. Et pourtant, maintenant, les autres évitaient de venir me voir. J'avais même entendu certains dire que parfois, mon regard ressemblait bizarrement aux Cullen.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne montrait aucune vie, aucune joie, juste de la souffrance et de la lassitude.

Je partis ensuite au réfectoire. Même chemin, même façon de marcher, même respiration régulière et lente, même plateau, même table, même chaise.

J'avais l'impression de jouer une scène en boucle et le public était les lycéens présents.

Sous leur regard se cachait des tas d'interrogations, de jugements. Mais pour tout dire, je m'en fichais. Rien ne m'atteignait dorénavant.

Je regardais dehors. Il pleuvait. Même la météo se répétait! Rien à Forks ne changeait. Mais je pense qu'ailleurs aussi cela aurait été pareil pour moi.

Tout comme le temps. Où que j'aille il serait toujours pareil. Il était si différent pour moi par rapport aux autres: incroyablement lent. En regardant ce qui m'entourait c'était comme ci j'étais une spectatrice de ce temps qui passe au ralentit. Les personnes autour de moi vivent leur vie sans comprendre. N'y-avait-il que moi pour voir la souffrance qui entourait ce monde? N'y-avait-il que moi pour voir à quel point tout était sombre, froid et dur? Sans chaleur ni bonheur? Extérieur comme intérieur?

_Oui._

Les autres eux étaient heureux et pour eux, c'était la belle vie. Pour eux, la souffrance ce résumé à une dispute avec leur petit ami, une légère coupure au doigt, une punition pour s'être mal comporté. Mais ils n'avaient pas idées de ce qu'était vraiment la douleur.

J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient un voile devant leurs yeux les empêchant de se rendre compte de ce qu'était la réalité.

_Agançant._

Je semblais être la seule réaliste parmi tout ces gens utopistes. Ou bien étais-je trop fataliste? C'est possible aussi. Après tout, je n'appréciais pas à sa juste valeur ma vie. Ni que j'avais encore mes deux parents et quelques amis, certes peu nombreux mais présents. J'aimais ma famille et mes amis pourtant.

Étais-je trop égoïste de vouloir autre chose? Une chose qui pour moi était réelle, unique et magnifique? Car pour ma par, une seule chose me permettait de trouver un sens véritable à ma vie: Leur vie.

Alors maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, comment pourrais-je avancer?

Je regardais toujours dehors. Laissant mes réflexions l'emportaient sur le reste. Je n'étais pas attentive à mon environnement ni au fait qu'en ce moment même, une personne était assise en face de moi: une partie de ma raison de vivre.

Je voulus commencer à manger quand je pris conscience de sa présence. Je levais les yeux vers la personne assise devant moi et ne pus être que choquée.

- Jasper?

- Bonjour Bella.

Cette voix. Pas de doute c'était lui. Une autre illusion? Impossible. Pas en plein midi. Pourtant ça ne me sembla pas si impossible que ça après m'être souvenue que je me laissais aller à mes pensées sans prendre conscience du reste. C'était peut-être comme mon rêve de la semaine passé. Mais alors pourquoi encore lui et pas Lui?

Je ne pouvais toujours pas dire son prénom, peut-être que mon esprit lui ne pouvait m'en donner une illusion dans un moment parfait. Il était présent dans mes cauchemar certes mais dans mes rêves? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus sa place.

Je regardais autour de moi. Tout le monde nous observait. C'était dingue comme une hallucination pouvait aller loin. Jusqu'à réussir à imaginer parfaitement le décors, la réaction des personnes, l'impression de chuchotement.

Rêvais-je vraiment?

- Bella, tu ne rêves pas.

Ça serait cependant si simple de réfutait cette remarque. Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées lui, alors comment répondre à une de mes interrogations silencieuses sinon que mon inconscient me faisait croire des choses? Si difficile de savoir et de comprendre.

Mais j'arrivais quand même à une conclusion:

- Tu ne peux pas être là.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça Bella?

- Parmi toute ta famille tu es sûrement celui qui me déteste le plus. En compétition avec Rosalie certainement. Je dois donc rêver, ou bien je dois parler toute seule. Dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas possible.

Il me regarda à son tour choqué. Probablement mon subconscient qui ne savait que répondre face à ma conscience. J'étais cependant curieuse de savoir pourquoi ce dernier me montrait en particulier Jasper. Il aurait pu me montrer un autre Cullen même si ce n'était pas Lui. En plus je n'avais jamais été très proche de ce vampire. Mon cerveau était si étrange. Un vrai mystère.

- Bella, je ne te déteste pas.

Cette phrase. J'avais rêvé dans le passé l'entendre de toute sa famille. Je souhaitais tant être acceptée parmi eux. C'était peut-être pour ça. Mon cerveau me montrait juste ce que je voulais voir pour que je me sente mieux. Que je ne me sente plus détestée. Simple désir enfouit dans mon inconscient. Bientôt, j'allais peut-être voir Rosalie...

- Je t'assure, je suis vraiment revenu à Forks. Viens avec moi il faut que je te parle.

Mon cerveau voulait aussi que je sèche les cours? Ce n'était pas si étonnant. Après tout, je m'y ennuyais tellement. Charlie ne m'en voudrait pas. Il n'osait plus rien me dire de toute façon, de peur que je ne plonge encore plus dans mon mutisme, surtout depuis que je lui reparlais un peu plus.

Je décidai alors de le suivre. Ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour moi. Si ce n'était que mon imagination, alors j'échappais aux cours de l'après-midi, dont un particulièrement éprouvant. Si je rêvais, et bien je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

Dans les deux options, cela me changerait de ces jours répétitifs.

Je me levais, pris le morceau de pain avec moi mais déposais le reste. Nous sortîmes et il m'emmena vers la forêt. Je désirais donc inconsciemment aller dans les bois? Je devenais vraiment bizarre.

Il marchait à mon rythme, pas étonnant si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Je n'allais pas le faire courir.

Je mangeais silencieusement mon morceau de pain et attendit.

Au début, il n'y avait que les bruits de nos pas et ceux environnant, ensuite il entama la discussion:

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de contrôle...

- C'est incroyable comme tu es réaliste! Mon cerveau ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

- Isabella je suis vraiment là! Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas?

- Je te l'ai dis. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es assurément la dernière personne qui souhaite me voir. C'est parce que je suis entrée dans vos vies que tout à changé pour vous. Et ça a dut être encore plus dur pour toi.

- Quelle preuve je pourrais te donner pour que tu me crois?

- Aucune, tout sort de ma tête. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime être là avec toi. Alors même si ce n'est pas réel au moins ça me permet d'être mieux.

Nous nous assîmes sur un tronc d'arbre. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je sentais de nouveau ce froid, comme dans ce rêve la semaine précédente. Les sensations étaient les même mais je me sentais plus apaisée encore. Je ne voulais plus bouger, plus parler, plus penser.

_Juste ressentir._

Après un certain temps il reparla:

- Je voudrais tellement que tu me crois.

- Et moi je voudrais tellement que tu sois réel.

- Viens avec moi.

Je le fixais pendant plusieurs secondes. Comme si son regard me dirait notre destination! Curieuse, je me levais et le suivis. Au début nous prîmes ma voiture, ensuite nous devions finir le trajet à pied. Mais le temps manquait alors il me prit sur son dos pour aller plus vite.

Le trajet était flou, ce n'est que quand il me déposa à terre que je compris où nous étions.

- Jasper, pourquoi tu

- Ne me pose pas de question et viens.

Je le suivis alors sans rien dire. Il me prit la main et me tira doucement en avant en retirant les buissons au passage. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais revenir dans notre clairière avec Jasper mais bon.

Le vampire ce recula un peu, me laissant voir mon coin de paradis. Mais au moment où je m'attendais à voir la verdure, les fleurs, la douceur de l'endroit, la vision d'un terrain dévasté apparut.

_Comme dans ce rêve..._

Non! Pourquoi voyais-je encore cet endroit comme ça! Il était pourtant magnifique alors pourquoi mon cerveau le mettais à l'image de mon cœur: détruit.

7 jours plutôt j'avais rêvé d'être venu ici, de l'avoir vu dans cet état et d'avoir vu Jasper. Pourquoi une deuxième fois? Mes rêves aussi se répétaient-ils?

À moins que cette illusion n'en soit pas une, à moins que...

_impossible._

Ça ne pouvait être réel. Il n'avait pas pus vraiment détruire notre lieu de paradis, Jasper ne pouvait pas être près de moi.

- Bella?

- ce n'est pas possible. J'ai rêvé de cet endroit comme ça, j'ai rêvé de ta présence.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'étais là la semaine dernière, dans la forêt. Mais une souffrance atroce m'a envahi, j'ai cherché la cause de cette douleur et ça m'a mené jusqu'à toi. Bella, ce qui s'est passé ce jour là et vraiment arrivé, comme maintenant.

Je m'assis sur le sol, choqué par cette prise de conscience. Alors je n'avais rien imaginé? Il m'avait vraiment tout enlevé, jusqu'à cet endroit. Et Jasper était vraiment là avec moi.

Prenant en compte tout ça, je me levais rapidement et partis dans les bras du sang-froid.

Je n'en revenais pas. Malgré la souffrance et la colère que j'éprouvais à longueur de temps, la joie réchauffa mon cœur quelques instants. Jasper était ici, vraiment. Il ne me détestait pas.

Ces sensations étaient vraies, ce corps était vrai.

_Jasper ne m'avait pas rejeté._

Sous l'effet de cette révélation et sûrement aussi de mon épuisement, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Mes derniers souvenirs furent deux bras froids me retenant et m'appelant d'une voix inquiète.

.

.

.

Je commençais à me réveiller mais n'ouvrais pas tout de suite les yeux. Profitant encore des sensations qui m'envahissaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais éprouvé de la joie, du bonheur. Pourtant, ces sentiments partirent bien vite pour laisser place à une douleur incommensurable.

En effet, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Au début tout était flou, puis ma vue se fit à l'environnement . Quand je le reconnu, je me relevais aussi vite que possible. Grave erreur car une douleur se logea dans ma tête et je fus prise de vertige mais ne tombais pas.

Je commençais à respirer fort et vite, mon cœur s'emballait. Je regardais autour de moi, tournant sur moi-même. J'étais dans le salon des Cullen. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble et tout semblait vide, froid.

Pour finir, mon regard capta une chose que jamais je n'aurais voulu revoir: Son piano. Je mis mes mains sur mon cœur. Il saignait, s'ouvrait, se brisait et laissait place à ce gouffre qui n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Je m'écroulais à terre face à la souffrance.

Je me revoyais assise près de lui, jouant ma berceuse. Pourtant j'arrivais à fredonner cette mélodie mais je me persuadais par moment que ce n'était qu'une mélodie sortit de je ne sais où. Je me voilais la face certes, de plus, une larme coulait toujours quand je la chantais mais c'était toujours plus facile que de voir une preuve matériel de Son existence.

Me rappelant des souvenirs si magnifique qu'ils en étaient douloureux.

Des perles roulaient sur mon visage mais j'étais cependant silencieuses. Soudain, j'entendis des cris, je ne savais pas de qui c'était et je ne voulais pas savoir.

_Les cris de mon âme,_ pensais-je.

Cependant, je cherchais quand même le propriétaire de ces hurlements quand j'entendis mon prénom. C'était Jasper. Il était lui aussi au sol. C'est vrai, il ressentais ma douleur. Le pauvre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser endurer tout ça. Je fis alors un effort sur-humain pour faire abstraction du décors, fredonnant cette berceuse que j'aimais tant tout en ignorant d'où elle venait et qui l'avait faite. Juste cette mélodie calme, sereine, qui me permis de me calmer un peu.

Tout à coup, je me sentis transporter et en moins de deux secondes, j'étais à l'entrée de la maison, dehors.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je ne savais pas que ça te ferait ça.

- Ce n'est rien Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas rien! Cela fait cinq mois que tu souffres ainsi. Si seulement je leur disais ils

- Non! Je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent par pitié ou parce qu'ils se sentent coupables. Ne dis rien s'il te plait.

- Très bien. Je crois que ça te fais assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et pour moi aussi. Je te ramène.

- D'accord.

Heureusement que nous avions utilisé ma camionnette. Bien entendu, c'est le vampire qui conduisit, prétextant je ne sais qu'elle faiblesse humaine mais pour une fois je lui donnais raison. Je n'étais pas en état de rouler. Rien que mes pensées avaient encore du mal à être claires.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement malgré l'état de mon véhicule. Moi je ne m'en plaignais pas mais un vampire...

Je croyais qu'il allait me laisser là, pourtant il me suivit et monta même avec moi dans ma chambre.

- Je m'assure que tu te couches!

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je vais bien.

- Tu oublies que je connais tes émotions.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Comment mentir à un empathe? Jamais je n'aurais la solution. Je partis vite dans la salle de bain me changer, puis me coucher.

Il s'assit alors au fond du lit.

- Jasper, pourquoi tu es si... proche de moi?

- Je m'en veux Bella. Sachant la souffrance que tu ressens je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Et puis cette souffrance elle... elle me ressemble. TU me ressembles. Je chasse plus régulièrement alors n'ai crainte, je ne t'attaquerais pas.

- Ma seule crainte c'est de perdre à nouveau une personne que j'aime.

Oui, le départ de Jasper serait dévastateur pour moi. Je ne penserais pas pouvoir le supporter. C'était certes égoiste mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Bella. Je restes ici. Reposes-toi, je te verrais demain.

Il voulut partir mais je le retins par la main.

- Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?

Si tu veux.

Dans un geste tout à fait normal pour moi, je pris sa main et la posa sur ma joue pour m'appuyer dessus. J'étais bien maintenant.

Un membre des Cullen était avec moi et même si j'avais peur qu'il me laisse, même si j'avais toujours mon cœur remplit de souffrance, je vis un espoir.

Une faible lueur qui me réchauffait mon organe mort depuis cinq mois.

Je ne pouvais continuer sans eux. Mais je le devais. Et Jasper allait m'y aider.

Dorénavant, j'allais devoir avancer. Avancer pour ne plus souffrir...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors ce chapitre?**_

_**Vous pensez quoi des pensées de Bella? **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**B-ness!**_


	4. chapitre 3: pensées dans la nuit

_**Bonsoir tous le monde ici B-ness!**_

_**C'est un chapitre un peu spécial que je vous ai fait mais je trouvais qu'il avait ça place ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Merci pour ceux qui ont ajoutés ma fic dans leur alertes et dans leur favorite et qui me lisent^_^**_

_**chattoncharmant, Linhea, lele645000, Hilly Lockhart: merci pour les encouragements, voici la suite. **_

_**aelita48:**** Merci de dire que je fais de cette période de l'histoire quelque chose de bien. Moi au contraire de toi, j'aime beaucoup ce moment. Si cela te plait je suis contente. Pour les rêves, oui ils sont horribles mais en même temps elle hurle et souffre de ces cauchemars donc ils ne peuvent pas être très bon à vivre^^ je me base sur l'histoire original alors lors de son 18ème anniversaire, Jasper l'a attaqué. Ils sont février. Je ne peux pas expliquer en détails ses rêves car ils seront expliqués plus tard, donc tu devras attendre^^**_

_**ginnybella98:**** Oui les Cullen vont revenir mais d'abord l'histoire évolue avec Jasper et Bella. **_

_**Frimousse30:**** C'est bien un Edward/Bella. Tu vas comprendre un peu plus pourquoi Jasper est seul dans ce chapitre mais il y aura encore plus d'explications par la suite.**_

_**Lakoumy:**** même chose, tu comprendras un peu au niveau des visions pourquoi apparemment Alice n'en a pas, et tu verras que Jasper se pose à peu près la même question que toi^^**_

_**Je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre un peu spécial mais que j'aime beaucoup. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3: Pensées dans la nuit **

POV Jasper:

Il était maintenant trois heures du matin, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer aux cotés de Bella.

Après qu'elle se soit endormie j'ai voulu partir et la laisser se reposer seule mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre quand elle avait serré ma main un peu plus fort. J'étais donc resté avec elle quelques heures. Son père était venu voir sa fille, à ce moment là je m'étais caché puis aussitôt la porte fermée, je revenais près d'Isabella.

J'avais chassé plus que d'ordinaire et bizarrement, ma soif était certes présente mais plus faible qu'avant.

J'étais installé dans son lit, mes jambes allongées, mon dos s'appuyant contre le mur, ma main qu'elle tenait fermement et l'autre lui caressant les cheveux et étrangement j'étais bien. Pourtant je ne faisais rien de spécial, juste regarder cette belle jeune fille sommeiller mais c'était si spécial.

Je m'étais moqué bon nombre de fois d'Edward qui venait chaque nuit la regarder dormir et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais maintenant oui.

C'était un moment unique.

Depuis mon retour à Forks j'étais comme attiré par elle. Je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer. Moi qui comprenais parfaitement les émotions des autres, je ne comprenais rien aux miennes. Mais elle me ressemblait tant! Cette souffrance que moi seul croyait endurer, pourtant une autre personne ressentait la même chose.

Je ne pensais pas que ma douleur était plus forte ou plus intense que celle d'Edward mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne ressentait pas que moi seul ressentait: la culpabilité. Et peut-être même: le rejet.

Isabella éprouvait la même chose. C'était sûrement pour ça que je me sentais proche d'elle. Je me disais que si elle pouvait moins souffrir, alors je le pouvais peut-être aussi.

Elle était si forte. Mais ce moment dans la clairière il y a sept jours, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fragile, aussi brisée. J'avais cru qu'elle se serait atténuée après ça, que c'était à cause de l'endroit. Cependant, c'était pire au lycée. J'avais été si choqué de la voir comme ça et de ressentir tout ça. Et dire que nous l'avions laissé cinq mois dans cet état.

Je croyais après la rencontre avec Alice, que plus jamais je ne redeviendrais un monstre, malheureusement c'était faux. La preuve en est, j'avais failli tuer Bella, nous étions partis à cause de moi, par ma soif incontrôlable de cette nuit là. Et la suite n'avait pas été très brillante non plus.

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que plus jamais nous ne retournerions à Forks. Je pensais avoir été emmené quelques temps loin de tout ça et ma famille m'avait suivit pour me soutenir. Edward n'étant pas là, je pensais qu'il restait avec Bella, c'était normal. Mais quand je l'ai vu revenir, la douleur qu'il ressentait, j'ai compris. J'étais très énervé. Je ne voulais pas que nous restions loin de Bella, je leur avais promis de faire plus d'effort et que s'il le fallait, je me serais beaucoup plus éloigné. Pourtant, Carlisle m'avait affirmé qu'Edward pensait que c'était la meilleure solution, partir en laissant une chance à Bella de vivre normalement, une vie humaine.

J'ai voulu protester. Je connaissais l'ampleur des sentiments de l'humaine vis à vis de lui, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Leur amour était fort. Peut-être pas plus qu'Alice et moi, Rosalie et Emmett ou encore Carlisle et Esmé, mais il était vraiment plus intense. Probablement dût aux difficultés auxquelles ils ont dus faire face.

Il le savait, je lui avais dit à de nombreuses reprises mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Edward croyait aider Bella en s'éloignant mais finalement, c'était l'inverse, c'était comme si elle s'éteignait lentement.

Plus le temps passé, plus je me sentais rejeté par les autres. Je pensais au début que c'était juste ce que je pensais mais les sentiments ne trompent pas, jamais. Et ce qui n'était qu'une impression s'est révélé véridique au fil des semaines. Des clans au sein même de notre famille naissaient:

Rosalie était du coté d'Edward, elle lui avait assuré avoir fait le bon choix. La blonde avait d'abord voulu tuer Bella, elle était si jalouse d'elle. Mais ce sentiment c'est un peu calmé avec le temps. Elle apprenait à connaître Bella et l'avait accepté. Rose avait bien comprit qu'Isabella n'était nuisible pour personne, c'était une humaine forte qui avait une très grande estime pour nous et pour ça, Rose ne disait rien. Mais elle voulait tellement une vie humaine que pour elle, il était in-envisageable de transformer la fille du shérif. Pourquoi la changer alors qu'elle avait la belle vie? Rosalie ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas que Bella pourrait tout sacrifier car pour elle le plus important n'était pas la vie, mais nous, mais Lui. Mais de ce fait, un vide s'était créé entre elle et son mari.

Emmett, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi découragé. Pourtant il était le plus blagueur et savais nous remonter le moral. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait plus d'une fois. Mais il en voulait terriblement à Edward pour être parti. C'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la famille. Il aimait beaucoup ce rôle de grand frère et tenait énormément à Bella. Il était aussi énervé que Rose soit du coté de notre frère. Il voulait montrer à sa femme que Bella aimait Edward et inversement et que, de ce fait, rien ne comptait plus que cet amour. Ils se disputaient souvent pour ça. Pourtant, leur amour était toujours présent. Il restait alors le plus souvent avec Alice.

Mon Alice. La femme que j'aimais tant! Elle avait vu Bella entrer dans nos vies, nos vies qui à ce moment là étaient magnifiques, complètes. Elle avait ressentis avant tout le monde de l'affection pour cette fille que nous ne pensions à ce moment là n'être que la fille du shérif, petite humaine ordinaire. Elles étaient cependant devenues les meilleures amies.

Je sentais un bonheur nouveau naître en mon petit lutin. Pas un seul membre Cullen n'aurait pus lui apportait. Elle se sentait vraiment bien en la compagnie de Bella. Et même cette dernière l'aimait énormément. Je dirais même qu'Alice passait en second, juste après Edward, pour Isabella.

Et Alice le savait.

Je lui avait dit mainte et mainte fois l'affection que l'humaine éprouvait pour elle et à chaque fois elle sautillait sur place. Elle avait tellement peur de lui déplaire, de la perdre. Après tout, c'était sa première vraie amie. Elle aimait bien Rosalie mais jamais aussi fort que Bella. Depuis notre départ, sa tristesse et sa colère ne faisaient qu'augmenter et elle m'interdisait d'y toucher. Alice ne voulait pas que je l'aide avec ses émotions. Elle me disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie ça, c'était la seule preuve encore de Bella et qu'en un sens, elle le méritait pour avoir laissé sa meilleure amie.

Esmé elle, c'était le contraire. Elle me demandait toujours de l'aider. Chaque jour était un combat avec ses sentiments. Déchirée entre la colère envers Edward pour l'avoir séparé d'une personne qu'elle considérait comme ça fille, la tristesse de ne plus être avec celle-ci, l'amour cependant qu'elle porte à tous ses enfants mais aussi la colère envers elle même d'avoir accepté cette solution et pour finir, la tristesse de voir sa famille souffrir.

Esmé avait toujours montré beaucoup d'affection envers nous. Son sentiment d'amour de mère n'était comparable à aucun notre. Le fait d'être mère la comblait de bonheur et elle voyait en Bella un nouvel enfant, une nouvelle fille. D'ailleurs, Bella tenait beaucoup à Esmé et l'estimait beaucoup. D'après ses dires, elle jouait plutôt le rôle de la mère dans sa relation de famille. René était le plus souvent comparée à l'adolescente. Cela devait énormément changer Isabella de côtoyer notre mère.

Elle était de ce fait, le plus souvent, avec Alice et Emmett. A trois, ils se remémoraient des souvenirs de Forks, la maladresse de l'humaine, son aversion pour le shopping, la façon dont elle rougissait toujours, les petits plats qu'elles préparaient avec joie.

Carlisle quand à lui passait de nombreuses heures au travail. Ne supportant plus de voir sa famille se déchirer au fil du temps. Il essayait d'être présent pour Esmé mais lui aussi était peiné par le fait d'avoir quitté Bella. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec elle de sa vie, de l'histoire. Il avait autant d'estime pour Bella que Bella en avait pour lui. Le fait qu'elle soit un mystère pour Edward l'intéressait énormément, autant que ses réactions qui étaient contraire à tout autre être humains. Il s'amusait aussi de sa maladresse et aimait bien la soigner. Des petits bobo que des enfants se font normalement, avec nous, ce n'était jamais le cas. Isabella n'était pas qu'une simple patiente, c'était un membre a par entière de la famille mais ce coté fragile ne lui déplaisait pas.

Pourtant, d'après ses émotions, il était plus du coté d'Edward. Il voulait lui aussi que Bella n'ai pas à vivre la douleur d'une transformation, les épreuves d'un nouveau-né. Mais il voulait que son fils trouve le bonheur.

Parfois je le surprenais même dans son bureau regardant des photos de Forks sur internet. Cela lui manquait terriblement, comme à tous.

Et Edward. Le plus dur avait été de rester près de lui. Il refusait l'aide de quiconque. Je ne pouvais même pas l'apaiser, il disait qu'il méritait tous ça. Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir cédé, d'avoir fait rentrer Bella dans nos cœurs, dans le sien. Il souffrait tellement, pourtant il pourrait y remédier en retournant auprès de sa douce mais il voulait à tous prix qu'elle ait une vie humaine. Jamais il ne voudrait lui donner la vie éternelle. Il avait peur. Sûrement peur, qu'une fois transformée, Bella lui en veuille et regrette. Pourtant je savais que ça ne pouvait être le cas.

Elle était tout pour lui comme il était tout pour elle. Des âmes sœurs. A sa place, je crois que je serais mort de douleur pour l'avoir quitté ce jour là. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il lui a dit, comment elle a réagit. Vu l'état de la jeune fille, ça ne devait pas être très brillant. La connaissant elle avait dut le convaincre de la transformer, de partir avec nous. La pauvre, elle avait dut avoir mal quand il a dut la rejeter. Et lui, devoir lui dire non, la quitter, ça devait aussi être terrible.

Les sentiments des membres de ma famille changés donc mais mis à par la tristesse de chacun, un autre sentiment se ressentait en chacun d'eux: de la rancœur envers moi.

Pour certains, ce n'étaient pas volontaire. Comme Carlisle, il était déçu que je n'ai pas tenu mais il me soutenait quand même, Esmé était pareil.

Emmett m'appréciait en tant que frère mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver cette rancune.

Alice était celle qui essayait de le cacher le plus. Elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment et c'est un sentiment de colère infime que je ressentais en elle vis à vis de moi, mais il était quand même présent. Plusieurs fois nous en avions parlé, elle m'assurait que ça passerait avec le temps. Pourtant, ça n'avait jamais disparu.

Les deux seuls qui ne s'en cachaient pas étaient Edward et Rosalie. Elle soutenait son frère dans sa démarche de quitter Bella mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Edward pensait probablement la même chose. Partir précipitamment était la seule solution pour lui mais il aurait voulut faire les choses bien, attendre sûrement la fin du lycée.

C'était donc pour ça que j'étais parti. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tous ces sentiments différents que ce soit les leurs ou les miens. Un jour, j'avais pensé que retourner à Forks serait peut-être mieux. Edward avait entendu et s'était énervé. Nous en sommes même venu aux mains. Carlisle nous a séparé. Je suis monté dans ma chambre, Alice me suivait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me voyait partir mais elle ne savait pas où, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas moi-même. Elle ne m'a pas retenu une seule fois. Me regardant faire mon sac sans un mot. Son sentiment d'amour venait à moi mais pourtant, un autre sentiment, comme de la résignation, était aussi présent. Elle ne pouvait pas me retenir car elle aussi avait besoin de cette séparation, elle le savait et le comprenait.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'aurais quitté mon Alice et que notre famille serait détruite! Ce n'était qu'une séparation temporaire bien sur. Je l'aimais tellement ainsi que les autres Cullen! Mais comment rester auprès de ma famille avec toutes ces émotions.

Et puis sur la route, je me suis retrouvé ici, à la villa de Forks. J'étais alors parti chassé. Je me souvins encore de la douleur atroce que j'avais ressentis, je voulais même mourir. Finalement, j'ai vu que cela provenait de Bella. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris aussi la raison de mon départ. Les émotions des Cullen n'étaient pas la seule, je voulais aussi voir Bella. Voir comment elle allait, voir si elle nous avait oublié. Voir les dégâts que j'avais pu causé.

Cela m'avait tellement choqué de savoir à quel point elle souffrait. Jamais je n'avais voulu ça.

Le deuxième choc fut bien sur que ses sentiments soient les même que les miens: de la souffrance, de la culpabilité, de la solitude. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière et me contrôler plus, ou partir si cela avait pu être plus util. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire à par voir les désastres de cette soirée d'anniversaire.

Je n'avais pas compris aussi qu'elle me montre autant de joie et de tendresse en me voyant, j'avais sincèrement pensé au début qu'elle était folle, qu'elle me prenait pour Edward même. Mais rien de tout ça, elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle m'aimait, elle n'avait pas peur de moi. J'avais été si heureux de ressentir tout ça d'elle. Enfin des instants de bonheur après tant de temps! Et à en croire par ses réactions, elle aussi n'avait pas ressentis ça depuis longtemps.

J'avais été surpris qu'après notre rencontre, elle souffrait encore énormément à son établissement. Elle aurait dut me chercher ou au moins avoir un peu plus le sourire. J'avais alors compris qu'elle ne me voyait que comme une illusion, un moment inventé par son imagination. J'aurais dus en profiter pour partir loin d'elle, je ne pouvais pas rester et la faire souffrir de je ne sais qu'elle manière mais la voir agir jour à près jour m'en a dissuadé. La souffrance était quotidienne, les gestes étaient les même, tel un robot. Elle faisait souvent semblant d'être juste lasse mais sa douleur était très dur et je me demandais comment elle pouvait la cacher comme ça.

Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était de la voir tout les jours à notre ancienne table à la cafétéria et jongler entre colère et douleur. Ça et aussi les nuits. Chaque nuits, des cris. Des hurlements qui me brisaient le cœur. Les cauchemars si forts. Car chaque nuits je restais près de sa fenêtre, attendant le moment ou elle aurait besoin de moi ou bien le moment ou je verrais un semblant d'amélioration.

Une semaine avait passé et je n'avais rien vu. Je m'étais donc décidé de la voir le lundi à la cantine. J'avais bien raison, elle croyait vraiment que j'étais le fruit de son imagination. Elle pensait même que tout était de sa faute, que je la détestais. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire, je tenais à elle. Je m'étais retenu autant pour elle, pas assez apparemment mais j'avais fait de nombreux efforts car même si au début je voulais la tuer pour avoir trouvé notre secret, jamais je n'avais vu une humaine aussi intéressante. Elle n'avait jamais ressentis de peur envers moi bien au contraire, elle ressentais même de la compassion, alors que je ne voulais que m'abreuver de son sang la plupart du temps.

Et pour ça et bien d'autres choses, elle ne méritait pas toute la souffrance qu'elle endurait en ce moment.

Surtout quand elle a vu le piano d'Edward. J'aurais pourtant dus savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais j'avais paniqué quand elle s'était évanouie. Je n'ai rien connu d'aussi fort que la douleur qui émanait d'elle à cet instant là. Heureusement que j'avais réussi à l'amener loin.

- Ne me laissez pas.

C'est vrai, Bella parlait dans son sommeil. J'imaginais bien les moments de joie qu'avait dus ressentir Edward à chaque mot que Bella disait dans son sommeil, seul moment où des vagues brides de pensées s'échappaient. Il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde.

Je me surpris moi-même à avoir le sourire en ce moment. Un humain dormir ne me passionnait pas vraiment, du moins c'était avant. Pourtant ce n'était rien de particulier. Mais c'était tellement plus quand on voulait la comprendre.

Elle ne lâchait pas ma main, mis à par qu'elle était agitée, elle ne criait pas, ne se retournait pas dans son lit. C'était comme si elle savait que j'étais là et que ça la calmait.

J'étais heureux de pouvoir l'apaiser comme ça. De plus, son calme me faisait du bien. Mais j'étais quand même inquiet pour la suite des événements. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'avais promis à Bella de rester près d'elle et je comptais tenir ma promesse mais si Alice avait une vision, comment réagiraient-ils? Edward avait interdit à Alice de surveiller son futur et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'en avait pas eu, de plus je lui avais dit de ne pas non plus me surveiller mais certaines de ses visions sont si fortes qu'elles s'imposent à elle. J'espérais, si c'était le cas, qu'ils ne le prendraient pas mal.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de leur dire que j'étais ici. Cela pouvait les faire revenir définitivement comme les faire revenir histoire de me reprendre et de repartir, ça n'aurait fait que plus de mal à Bella.  
>Je ne savais pas si un jour Edward comptait revenir auprès d'elle mais apparemment non, il fallait donc que je reste et la soutienne. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.<p>

C'était décidé, je l'aiderais à avancer. Avancer pour ne plus souffrir...

_**.**_

.

.

**_Et voilà le chapitre 3._**

_**Vous en pensez quoi? Vous en savez un peu plus sur les sentiments des Cullen et le départ de Jasper mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plus de détails par la suite et même un petit séjour coté Cullen. **_

_**N'oubliez pas les review. Merci**_

_**A la prochaine.  
>B-ness.<strong>_


	5. chapitre 4: ensemble partie 1

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Ce chapitre est en deux parties car cela faisait trop long en un seul bloc.**_

_**Hilly Lockhart: j'ai les idées de la suite et j'ai déjà fait un "plan" pour mon histoire mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitre. Il arrive qu'au dernier moment je rajoute des choses, une nouvelle idée ou parfois que je sépare en deux des chapitre comme celui-ci. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce ne sera pas une fiction de 40 chapitres ça c'est sur ^^. Je pense à une vingtaine pour le moment mais cela peu changer (un peu plus ou un peu moins)**_

_**Linhea: Tu voulais vite la suite, et bien là voilà. XD. Oui Edward sera dans cette fiction car il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Bella/Edward quand même. Mais je ne peux pas te dire dans quelles circonstances, ni pourquoi, tu le découvriras par la suite.**_

_**Chattoncharmant: Déjà, un grand merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a touché particulièrement. J'espère que la suite te plaira. (NB: j'adore ton pseudo. hihi X_X)**_

_**Bien entendu, je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et surtout ceux qui mettent des reviews. Vos encouragements me touchent. Si vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

**Chapitre 4: Ensemble**

**partie 1**

POV Bella:

Je me réveillais doucement avec une drôle de sensation. J'ouvrai les yeux et regardais autour de moi, rien, personne. Avais-je rêvé de tout ça encore une fois? Dans ce cas là je devenais vraiment folle.

En bougeant dans mon lit je sentis un papier placé sur l'oreiller. Je le pris et le lis.

_«Bonjour Bella, je suis resté avec toi toute la nuit, au petit matin ton père est venu je suis parti. _

_Je viendrais te chercher pour aller ensemble au lycée. À tout à l'heure. _

_Jasper»_

Je souris à ce mot. Jasper était donc bien réel. Je n'avais rien inventé, je n'étais plus seule. Je me demandais cependant pourquoi il était resté toute la nuit. Je lui avait demandé de rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme mais il n'était pas obligé de passer la nuit ici à me regarder dormir.

Le fait que ce vampire est passé tout ce temps à me regarder aurait dut me mettre mal à l'aise, après tout, un seul vampire en avait le droit. Pourtant, je me sentais bien, la sensation bizarre de mon réveil était sûrement que je me sentais apaisée et cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas tout de suite reconnu. Bien sur avec Lui c'était différent, il attendait souvent que je sois réveillée mais même s'il partait avant, à mon réveil je sentais que quelqu'un avait été là, que j'étais en sécurité et bien. Avec Jasper c'était un peu la même chose. Il avait été là, rien n'aurait pus m'arriver. En plus, ça présence m'avait permis d'avoir un meilleur sommeil que les nuits précédentes et rien que pour ça, je l'en remerciais.

En observant plus attentivement le mot, je voyais que lui aussi avait une très belle écriture. Pas aussi belle que la Sienne mais tout de même très jolie. Ces lettres sur le papier ressemblaient aux notes dessinées sur les partitions: belles et mélodieuses. Un point les différenciais bien pourtant, l'écriture du vampire blond semblait plus ancienne encore que la Sienne. C'était compréhensible, il était plus vieux que Lui.

Cependant, je n'étais pas très objective pour dire laquelle des deux étaient la plus belle, Alice pensait probablement que c'était celle de Jasper, c'était normal.

Alice.

Avec ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas demandé à Jasper pourquoi il était seul. Sa moitié aurait dut le suivre, à moins qu'ils soient...

Non.

Je secouais ma tête fortement. Impossible qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble! Rien que les voir tout les deux me remplissait de joie, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, c'était insensé de croire le contraire. Peut-être qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard. Viendrait-elle à Forks? La verrais-je? Jasper allait-il partir la rejoindre bientôt?

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais au vu de l'heure, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir aux réponses. Je me levais finalement, mettant le mot parfaitement rangé dans un livre que je cachais dans mon bureau.

Il m'avait pris toutes les choses matérielles par rapport à eux, si Jasper voulait faire la même chose, il valait mieux que je cache ce mot. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un mot à première vue, mais pour moi c'était plus, c'était une preuve de leur existence et du moment que j'avais vécu. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève lui aussi. Comme il l'avait dit, les humains oublient vite. Et je ne voulais pas oublier. De toute façon c'était impossible. Certes des détails s'effaçaient mais les moments eux restaient encrés dans mon cerveau. Surtout les pires...

J'allais vite à la salle de bain et me préparais. Une fois cela fait, je descendis prendre un petit déjeuner. Charlie m'avait laissé un mot pour me prévenir qu'il devait partir plus tôt ce matin et qu'il s'excusait.

On me laissait pas mal de mots aujourd'hui! Mais celui là, pas besoin de le cacher. Je ris intérieurement de mes commentaires.

Je mangeais puis brossais mes dents.

Tout en faisant mon sac de cours, j'entendis un klaxon. J'allais voir et remarquais Jasper à la place du conducteur qui regardait vers moi. Mon cœur s'emballa, ma joie grandit.

Il me regarda alors interrogateur. Je lui souris.

J'étais heureuse de le voir, de sentir mon cœur battre de nouveau. Bien sur, il ne s'était jamais arrêté d'un point de vue technique mais pour moi, il y a cinq mois, il avait cessé de battre et depuis je ne l'avais plus sentis, ni entendu. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je descendis, fermais ma porte et m'installais dans la voiture.

C'était une voiture très belle assez petite et noire. Étrangement, elle me rappelait Alice, petite mais rapide.

- Nouvelle voiture?

- Une porsche carrera, les anciens modèles. J'en avait une comme ça dans le temps. Et puis c'était soit ça soit une moto mais c'est quand même plus pratique une voiture.

J'imaginais alors Jasper sur une moto, pas de doute, ça serait définitivement son style. Une des anciennes que les motards avaient, des harley ça s'appelaient si je ne me trompais pas. Après tout, je n'étais pas calée en matière de véhicules.

Il avait les deux mains sur le volant et attendait pour démarrer. Je me demandais pourquoi, quand je crus comprendre.

- Si c'est trop dur avec mon odeur je peux prendre ma voiture tu sais. C'est pas grave.

Il se retourna alors vers moi avec des yeux grands ouverts comme surpris par ce que je venais de dire. Pourtant je ne voyais pas ce qui n'allait pas dans ma phrase. Je voyais que ses yeux étaient dorés mais on ne sait jamais, surtout avec moi qui serait encore capable de créer un nombre incalculable de catastrophes entre chez moi et le lycée.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je... Depuis que je suis à Forks et proche de toi, je chasse beaucoup plus et ton odeur est assez supportable, je me contrôle je t'assure. J'attendais juste que... enfin que tu te mettes en colère contre moi.

C'était à mon tour de le regarder surpris. Pourquoi me mettre en colère contre lui? Je cherchais mais ne voyais pas où était le problème.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il m'expliqua.

- Bella, je ne voulais pas te mentir, je t'ai donc écris que j'étais resté toute la nuit avec toi. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, ça ne ce fait pas, je n'aurais pas dus mais c'est que, ma présence semblait t'apaiser et moi-même j'étais bien alors je n'ai pas pus bouger avant que ton père n'arrive au matin.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il pensait ça! Il continuait de parler et de s'excuser mais à vrai dire j'avais déjà décroché. Je me retins jusqu'à un certain point mais je n'en pouvais plus, sans plus attendre je ris.

Je ris au moins une minute ou deux avant de me calmer. Il m'observait l'air paniqué.

- Jasper, ce n'est rien. Comme tu l'as dit, t'avoir près de moi m'a permis de bien dormir et toi aussi ça t'a fait du bien alors il n'y a pas de problème. Au moins, je ne me sentais plus seule. Merci d'être resté.

Il rit alors et ajouta.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas les réactions qu'on s'attend à voir avec les humains. Es-tu vraiment humaine?

- Si je te dis que je me suis déjà posée la question tu me crois?

- Sans aucun doute.

Nous rîmes encore tout les deux en même temps que Jasper commençais à conduire. Cela me faisait tellement de bien de rire. Et c'était un vrai rire, il était venu naturellement, avec une personne que j'aimais bien. Cinq mois que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Sur la route il attendit un peu avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Tu sais, c'est plus facile pour moi maintenant, mon contrôle. Ton odeur est toujours forte mais moins enivrante qu'avant. Je m'y habitue et je chasse plus alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois.

Je réfléchis un peu puis compris de quelle erreur il voulait parler: mon anniversaire. Je le regardais, il avait le visage triste, fixant la route. Il pensait sûrement que c'était de sa faute. Mais si on y réfléchis bien, j'aurais dus faire plus attention moi aussi.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce soir là. Après tout, je savais qu'un incident de ce genre pourrait arriver entourée de vampire, j'aurais dus faire plus attention. Ça ne sert à rien d'y repenser.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi...

Ce n'était pas une question. Il connaissait mes émotions et pouvait sentir que là, maintenant, je me sentais sereine et confiante. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal, du moins pas volontairement, c'était aussi à moi d'être attentive.

Nous restâmes silencieux le reste du trajet, arrivés sur le parking, Jasper ce gara à ma place habituelle et coupa le moteur. Les élèves présents nous observaient mais je m'en fichais. Comme à mon habitude, je tournais la tête à ma gauche. Le compte à rebours dans ma tête, les images défilées, la douleur revenait.

Mais tout s'arrêta quand le vampire à mes cotés m'appela et me mit sa main sur mon avant bras. Il disparut alors avant d'être venu m'ouvrir la portière... La douleur se fit un peu plus forte. J'essayais néanmoins de me calmer en me souvenant que Jasper était à coté, lui aussi devait ressentir, lui aussi devait souffrir.

Il me regarda et me questionna du regard. Je tentais un vague sourire mais il n'était pas dupe. Je descendis alors de voiture. Ce qui m'étonna c'est qu'il fit pareil. Pourquoi descendait-il?

Comprenant sûrement mon incompréhension, il vint vers moi, ferma ma porte et me parla.

- Je me suis réinscris ici. Je n'allais tout de même pas louper mon année de terminale!

Je lui souris et nous avançâmes vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Plus nous avancions, plus les regards se faisaient nombreux et insistants.

- Tu es sur que ça ira, seul en cours?

- Oui je pense. Et puis, si ça ne va pas, je pourrais toujours sortir. Je sais que je peux le faire.

Je hochais la tête, confiante. Jasper ne prendrait pas de gros risque, il était convaincu de pouvoir tenir, je le soutenais.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jessica Stanley nous observer ou plutôt, nous traquer, du regard. Pas de doute, elle allait probablement faire semblant d'être de nouveau ma meilleure amie et venir me poser bon nombre de questions. J'allais passer un sale moment!

Je soupirais.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Je te sens lasse d'un seul coup.

- Jessica va sûrement redevenir ma meilleure amie spontanément et me demander des tas de choses sur toi et les autres Cullen. D'ailleurs tu as dit quoi à l'école?

- Et bien ça ne change pas beaucoup de la version de notre départ pour Carlisle. Il a obtenu un meilleur poste ailleurs et nous avons suivi. Emmett et Rosalie sont à l'université, Alice fait un stage chez un styliste reconnu quand à Edward, il est partis étudier à l'étranger. Moi, je m'ennuyais là-bas alors j'ai voulu revenir finir mon année ici en étant autonome.

C'est vrai que ça pouvait parfaitement coller. Au moins je savais quoi dire maintenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la reine des ragots et au vue de son regard, elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En pensant à elle, je pensais aussi à Angela, elle n'oserait peut-être pas manger avec nous. Il fallait d'abord voir avec mon ami le vampire.

- Au fait, par moment Angela et Ben mangent avec moi alors,

- tu peux leur dire de venir je me contrôlerais et puis si ça ne vas pas, je prétexterais un professeur à voir où autre.

- Merci Jasper. Bon je vais en anglais on se voit tout à l'heure alors?

- D'accord à plus tard.

Il me sourit. Avant de partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je tins son bras quelques secondes. J'avais tellement peur qu'il parte, tout contact avant son départ serait bon à prendre.

Je savais que ça paraissait étrange mais je me sentais mieux après avoir fait ça. Même si ce geste était bizarre, Jasper ne me dis rien et se contenta de sourire lui aussi.

Je partis ensuite à ma salle. Angela était déjà à sa place et discutait avec... Jessica? Cette fille ne devait pas être humaine non plus, comment avait-elle fait pour arriver avant moi? Mais finalement ça ne m'étonnait pas, après tout, c'était Jessica...

- Salut Angela.

Je sais que ce n'était pas poli de ne saluer que mon amie alors que Jess était là mais après tout, elle m'avait royalement ignoré et même raconté n'importe quoi alors pourquoi me montrer poli. Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais je ne voulais pas faire l'hypocrite non plus. Lui dire bonjour ne m'intéressait pas. Pourtant elle sembla ne pas remarquer mon manque de réaction face à elle et me salua énergiquement.

- Coucou Bella. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

C'est maintenant qu'elle me demandait comment j'allais? Si je me souciais vraiment d'elle j'aurais sûrement répliquer une chose aussi grossière que véridique sur son attitude envers moi mais je ne m'intéressais pas autant à elle pour ça.

Je me contentais donc d'un vague hochement de la tête en signe de salutation et lui répondis.

- ça va.

- Apparemment les Cullen sont de retour, tu dois être contente, ils te manquaient non?

Autant lui répondre tout de suite au moins je serais tranquille, je ne voulais pas que les choses traînent.

- Il n'y a que Jasper qui est revenu.

- Tiens donc, pourquoi? C'est étrange, surtout qu'il ne se séparait jamais de sa petite amie. Ni du reste de sa famille d'ailleurs.

Je soupirais et la regardais en répondant. Ce qu'elle était exaspérante!

- Emmett et Rosalie devaient partir à l'université et Alice avait un stage en stylisme.

- Et le beau Edward? Il aurait pus revenir lui aussi...

à ce nom, une douleur arriva. Plus forte que quand c'était Jasper qui parlait de lui. Dans la bouche de Jessica, ce prénom paraissait presque dégouttant.

- Il a eut la possibilité de faire des études à l'étranger. Jasper était donc seul, il voulait revenir ici.

- C'est étrange tout de même. Forks ne vaut pas les grandes villes, à moins qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement quelque chose d'ici...

Elle me regardait avec insistance. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle semblait penser.

- Tout le monde n'aime pas les grandes villes et au moins, il peut être autonome ici, tous les jeunes rêvent de vivre sans leur parents.

C'était vrai pour la plus part. Ils ressentaient un fort sentiment d'indépendance. Pour ma par je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Ne fallait-il pas profiter de sa famille tant qu'on l'avait encore? Pourquoi vouloir sans éloigner? Apparemment, cela marcha à peu près car malgré ces paroles, elle me regardait toujours avec insistance et un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

- Oui tu as raison, j'aime la grande ville mais vivre seule sans mes parents, qu'est ce que ça serait bien! Faire ce qu'on veut, quand on veut. La liberté totale. Bon il faut que j'aille en cours, à plus tard les filles.

Elle nous fit un signe de main et partit dans le couloir. Coïncidence ou non? Lauren était là et semblait attendre Jessica. Elles parlèrent tout de suite entre elles en gloussant et en me jetant des coups d'œil pas du tout discret. J'allais encore avoir le droit aux rumeurs. Après tout qu'elles parlent, elles ne savaient faire que ça et franchement, je ne prêtais pas attention aux dires des élèves qui m'entouraient. Les paroles de Jessica et Lauren iraient de bouche en bouche et avant midi, tout serait déformé. Qu'importe!

- Désolé Bella pour Jess.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je savais qu'elle viendrait et demanderait des renseignements qui de toutes façon changeront dans ses mots et qui d'étudiant en étudiant, changeront à leur tour. Ne t'en fais pas.

- En tout cas je suis contente que Jasper soit revenu, tu semble un peu mieux ce matin.

- C'est vrai, je suis heureuse de revoir au moins un des Cullen.

- De ce fait pour ce midi...

- Toi et Ben pouvaient manger avec nous.

- Mais Jasper ne sera peut-être pas d'accord.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

- Très bien alors on viendra.

Nous nous sourîmes et écoutâmes le professeur qui commençait son cours. Angela était vraiment une amie. Elle ne se souciait pas des bruits de couloirs. Elle ne faisait attention qu'à moi. C'était bien la seule amie digne de ce nom ici. J'avais de la chance de la connaître. Et Ben était tout aussi gentil qu'elle. Ils formaient un beau couple, ils s'étaient trouvés tout les deux.  
>Je les imaginais bien partir ensemble dans la même université, pour ensuite trouver un petit travail chacun dans leur branche de journalisme, se marier, avoir des enfants et des petits enfants.<p>

Ils étaient du genre à avoir cette vie. Avoir un seul et unique amour qu'on rencontre au lycée pour ne plus le quitter. Je leur souhaitais vraiment le meilleur, ils le méritaient.

Passé le cours d'anglais, je partais pour les mathématiques. Un cours que je n'aimais pas particulièrement. Je crois même que le professeur l'avait remarqué. Je ne prêtais jamais attention à ce qu'il disait et ne me portais jamais volontaire pour la moindre chose. C'était un cours que je connaissais mais qui ne m'intéressais pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais aimer ce cours. La raison: la présence de Jasper. Apparemment il était dans ma classe.

- Tu es dans mon cours? Demandais-je histoire de vérifier.

- On dirait bien. On rentre?

- On y va.

Il me suivit jusque ma table. Normalement je n'avais personne avec moi. Nous étions en nombre impaire mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, au moins j'étais tranquille, mais la présence du vampire ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, cela passerait plus vite.

Nous nous installâmes et pendant que le cours se faisait, nous discutâmes. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et pour une fois, j'avais le sourire au lèvres en sortant.

C'est donc tout les deux que nous allâmes au réfectoire prendre nos plateaux et nous installer à ma, notre table.

J'avais pris l'habitude de dire ma table depuis cinq mois. Je me l'étais appropriée comme eux au début. Je me mis à ma chaise et Jasper vint à coté de moi. Angela et Ben arrivaient.

- On peut s'installer?

Angela semblait si timide. Ben ne parlait pas et hésitait aussi à s'asseoir apparemment. Il ne croyait peut-être pas que j'avais bien dit à mon amie qu'ils pouvaient venir. Avant que je ne réponde c'est Jasper qui acquiesça avec un sourire charmeur. Sûrement pour mettre en confiance. Il ne fallait cependant pas la mettre trop en confiance, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas trop éblouit par lui.

- Bien sur.

Ils vinrent donc devant nous. Nous commençâmes à manger quand nous remarquâmes les regards des élèves présents autour de nous. Ça n'aidait pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Je voulais manger tranquillement avec mes amis et je commençais à en avoir marre alors j'eus un geste que jamais je ne me serait cru capable de faire un jour.

Je me retournais vers l'assemblée, balaya la pièce du regard et dans un geste qui parut tout à fait normal, je leur tirais la langue.

Puis je me tournais de nouveau et mangeais.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'avais pris à ce moment là. Jamais je n'avais été si confiante dans mes agissements. Je m'effaçais plutôt mais là j'eus une envie de faire quelque chose. Et voir la tête de Jessica et compagnie après ça était très drôle, mais pas aussi drôle que la tête de mes amis présents.

Nous nous regardâmes tous et nous rîmes. Cela détendit beaucoup l'atmosphère et mes deux amis humains commencèrent à parler librement. Ils parlèrent de leur cours et posèrent même quelques questions à Jasper. J'étais heureuse de voir que tout allait bien.

Il nous restait environ quinze minutes avant le prochain cours mais le vampire prétexta le besoin de voir son professeur avant son cours. Il avait voulut ne pas prendre de risque sûrement et s'éloigner au cas où. J'étais fier de lui, il avait dit pouvoir tenir et même en présence d'humains, dont moi, il avait tenu assez longtemps. Lui aussi semblait heureux de son progrès car il parti avec un visage joyeux bien que légèrement fatigué.

Angela parti à sa suite elle aussi.

Ben et moi discutâmes encore quelques minutes pour ensuite partir chacun de notre coté.

Je savais que maintenant, une lourde épreuve m'attendait. Je devais tenir une heure dans le cours où pour la première fois j'étais à coté de lui, la première fois où je lui avait parlé, la première fois où il m'avait sourit et tant d'autres choses encore. C'était toujours une épreuve difficile d'être dans ce cours mais en même temps, je ne l'aurais échangé pour rien au monde.

Je passais la porte avec mon habituelle appréhension et entrais dans mon cours de biologie.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Qu'est ce que je fais? Je vous laisse comme ça ou je mets la suite?**_

_**Bon allez, je suis gentille aujourd'hui, je poste la partie 2. Merci qui?^_^**_


	6. chapitre 4: ensemble partie 2

_**Voici la deuxième partie.**_

_**Bonne suite!**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**chapitre 4: Ensemble **

**partie 2**

Comme d'habitude, l'impression qu'Il était à coté de moi ne me quittais pas, je me tournais légèrement et le vis. Il était sous forme d'apparition floue, un peu fantomatique. Il me souriait au point que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine comme lui seul savait le faire puis disparut aussitôt. La douleur apparut à la suite.

Le réflexe que je faisais toujours était de mettre ma main à la place de mon cœur, comme si cela allait calmer mon organe.

Cela diminua un peu, assez pour que je suive le cours.

La sonnerie sonna enfin mais mes gestes étaient toujours lents pour deux raisons, d'abord car il fallait que je me remette de la douleur plus intense dans ces moments et aussi car mon cours d'après était sport et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

En sortant de la salle, Jasper était la et me regardait inquiet. Pourquoi était-il là? Que se passait-il?

Il s'avança vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il faisait ça c'était étrange, il était étrange. Plusieurs fois il ouvra doucement la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Je ne comprenais pas.

Finalement, il prit mon sac de cours.

- Je t'amène à ton cours de sport.

C'était affirmatif. Il l'avait dit d'une voix pas autoritaire mais déterminée. Comme si rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé, n'est ce pas?

- Jasper, il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Non c'est

- Bella!

Mike... Il fallait vraiment qu'il vienne me parler maintenant! Il m'avait fichu la paix pendant cinq mois, ne pouvait-il pas continuer!

- On en reparlera plus tard, je t'attends à la voiture après ton sport.

Sans un autre mot il me donna mon sac et partit. Avant de rejoindre Mike qui ne cessait de m'appeler, je me retournais une dernière fois vers mon ami qui lui aussi me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir. Etrange...

- Salut Bella, aujourd'hui on fait badminton je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire équipe.

Tiens, voilà un changement d'attitude envers moi. Bizarre. Jessica faisait toujours équipe avec Lauren et lui avec un de ses copains, pourquoi me le demander aujourd'hui? Surtout que tout le monde ici présent connaissait mon niveau en sport et ma capacité à blesser les gens dans ce cours. Je répondis cependant à l'affirmatif car je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait plus sinon.

Je partis au vestiaire me changer. Là, pas un bruit. Les filles me fusillaient du regard. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait. Je laissais vite tomber et me changeais rapidement.

Une fois sur le terrain, tout le monde s'échauffa et ensuite nous commençâmes les matchs. J'envoyais souvent le volant sur Mike plutôt qu'au dessus du filet et même une fois il reçut ma raquette. Je m'excusais souvent mais il me répétait que ce n'était pas grave.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement et durement pour moi comme pour mon partenaire. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça qu'il reçoit des coups car il fallait avouer qu'il les méritait souvent mais ce n'était pas fait exprès et il ne méritait pas autant. Après tout, il avait fait l'effort de venir vers moi.

Avant de repartir au vestiaire il m'appela et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Dis Bella, je me suis dis que ça serait pas mal de sortir au cinéma un soir, tu sais vu que... enfin... que tu à l'air de reparler à tout le monde alors qu'est ce que tu en dis?

Je ne savais pas trop comment lui répondre tout en étant gentille. Il n'avait eus presque que des réponses négatives de ma par, le pauvre.

- ça serait sympa mais je ne sais pas quand, mon père veut que je pense aux universités, à mes cours, mon avenir, ce genre de trucs, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment tu vois.

Bon nous étions en février, cela faisait un peu tôt mais les parents parlaient de ça très tôt souvent. Mon père non, il me faisait confiance et voulait que je fasse ce que j'aime, un jour il m'avait même dit que quoi que je ferais, il serait fier.

- Oé je comprends, mais parents aussi n'arrêtent pas. Je te préviendrais longtemps à l'avance comme ça on s'organisera.

Que dire maintenant? Je n'avais plus le choix, il ne me restait plus qu'une solution.

- D'accord on fait comme ça. On pourra tous s'organiser comme ça. Je crois que Ben et Angela voulaient aller aussi au cinéma on s'amusera bien.

Je sais c'était lâche de fuir de cette manière mais avoir un tête à tête avec Mike ne m'enchantait pas, au moins là mes amis seront là. Et puis techniquement, il ne m'avait pas dit de ne pas inclure d'autres personnes. Par contre, vu le visage qu'il faisait on pouvait le deviner. De toute façon c'était dit il devrait faire avec.

- OK. On verra avec les autres. Salut!

Ouf il n'en discutait pas. Vite il fallait que je me change rapidement avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose pour contre attaquer.

Il y eut quelques chuchotement me concernant entre les filles mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment et puis je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention.

En sortant, Ben était là, pourtant Angela n'avait pas cours avec moi. Il me vit et vint alors vers moi.

- Hé Bella.

- Ben! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- En fait je voulais te parler d'un truc. Tu sais tu es vraiment une amie pour moi et pour Angela aussi. On t'aime bien alors je voulais que tu sois au courant.

- Au courant de quoi?

- Les rumeurs. Elles ne sont qu'à ton sujet. La plus répandue dit que toi et Jasper vous voyiez dans le temps et que c'est pour ça qu'Edward est parti et sa famille aussi. Et ça serait aussi pour ça qu'il serait revenu. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille. Et que Jasper soit un ami ou plus pour toi moi ça ne me dérange pas mais je voulais que tu le saches.

- Merci Ben c'est gentil de me prévenir mais je n'y prête pas attention. Il y a toujours eut des rumeurs alors maintenant je ne m'en préoccupe pas mais si toi ou Angela avaient peur d'en avoir aussi sur vous parce que vous restez avec moi vous n'êtes pas obligés de...

- Oh non ce n'est pas pour ça que je te l'ai dit. Tu sais on t'aime bien et ça ne nous intéresse pas non plus les rumeurs de vieilles poules avec un quiz pas très avancé, mais je voulais que tu comprennes pourquoi on te regardait ou chuchottait derrière ton dos.

- De vieilles poules avec un quiz pas très avancé? Oui ça résume assez. Merci Ben mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Ok. Je te laisses Angela m'attend à demain.

- A demain.

Il était vraiment un bon ami. Je me promis qu'un jour, si l'un d'eux avait besoin de moi, je ferais tout pour l'aider.

Je repensais alors aux rumeurs. Moi et Jasper ensemble? Je savais très bien d'où était parti cette idiotie: Jessica. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose. Elle ne me connaissait pas, ne connaissait pas Jasper. Inventer des telles choses étaient apparemment son passe-temps favoris.

Mais Jasper était sans doute au courant lui aussi, les discussions à voix basses n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Comment allait-il le prendre? Était-ce pour ça qu'il était venu en biologie?

J'arrivais rapidement à sa voiture. Il m'attendait dans celle-ci. Je m'installais et ne dis rien. D'ailleurs, tout le trajet fut silencieux. Arrivé chez moi il stoppa mais n'arrêta pas le moteur. Il allait donc tout de suite repartir. Allait-il revenir? Bien sur il l'avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas comme ça, j'allais sûrement le voir demain pourtant j'étais quand même inquiète.

- Merci de m'avoir ramener Jasper.

- Oh, euh de rien.

Il semblait que je l'avais interrompus dans ses réflexions. À quoi songeait-il? Quitter Forks? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je j'arrête de penser ça. Il me l'aurait dit s'il partait.

- Bon alors à demain?

Je n'avais pus m'empêcher de le formuler sous forme de question. Il ne me fit qu'un signe affirmatif de la tête et avait l'air triste. Je n'étais pas très convaincu.

Je sortis de la voiture et allais à ma porte. Avant de rentrer dans ma maison je le regardais une dernière fois. Mémorisant un maximum les traits de son visage de peur que ce ne soit la toute dernière fois que je le vois. C'était absurde, il m'avait promis de rester ici, mais Lui aussi m'avait déjà promis la même chose.

Il donna un coup d'accélérateur et partit, je la regardais s'éloigner. Une fois disparue de mon champ de vision, je rentrais dans la demeure et montais dans ma chambre. Je voulais m'occuper le plus possible en faisant mes devoirs pour ne pas penser à ces récents événements. Ses réactions étaient si étranges, et ce visage triste dans la voiture. J'étais inquiète, perturbée et j'avais peur. Peur de ne plus le revoir, peur d'être de nouveau trahie, peur d'être à nouveau seule.

J'entendis Charlie arriver, signe que je devais préparer à manger. Je descendis et vis mon père m'attendre dans la cuisine. Bizarre...

Je ne fis pas attention et commençais à préparer.

- Ce soir, je fais du poisson et du riz c'est bon?

- Pas de problème. Euh Bella, j'ai appris que les Cullen étaient revenus.

C'était donc d'eux que mon père voulait parler. Je me doutais bien que le sujet allait venir sur le tapis autant être le plus honnête possible.

- Je sais. Jasper est venu hier midi au lycée et on a parlé. Je n'étais pas en forme pour retourner au lycée après alors je suis rentrée.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, Jasper était bien venu, nous sommes partis et j'ai fait un malaise plus tard dans la journée, je suis rentrée ensuite. J'évitais juste de raconter pas mal de passages.

- Tu n'as pas vu les autres?

- Non, d'après ce que je sais ils ne reviendront pas, du moins pas que je sache.

- Et... tu vas bien?

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi ce poser la question. Il m'avait vu si mal parce qu'ils étaient partis. Depuis, il ne les portaient plus dans son cœur c'était compréhensible même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

- Oui ça va. Voir Jasper m'a fait du bien.

- D'accord. Juste... fais attention d'accord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Même si je disais ça, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait quand même après tout, c'était mon père et puis, il avait été témoin de mon mal. Il avait enduré beaucoup de choses par ma faute. J'eus alors l'idée de faire quelque chose pour lui et je n'en voyais qu'une: ramener Billy à la maison. Son ami lui manquait je le savais il fallait que je l'aide pour ça. Même si cela impliquait de revoir Jacob.

Une fois le repas fait, nous le mangeâmes et nous nous installâmes devant la télévision pour regarder les informations. Quelques meurtres et disparitions au niveau de Seattle, un peu inquiétant mais ça ne s'étendait pas plus loin que la ville. Mon père m'interdit bien entendue d'y mettre les pieds. De toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller.

J'en profitais pour lui parler d'un futur cinéma, autant s'occuper de ça tout de suite, à Port-Angeles. Il me dit d'être très prudente et de ne pas rester seule.

Après ça je montais dans la salle de bain, me changeais et partis dans ma chambre.

Je m'étais avancée dans mes devoirs, ma chambre était rangée, je n'avais donc rien à faire. Je pris alors un livre au hasard, m'installa par terre et commençais ma lecture. Pourtant je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de laisser mon esprit partir dans ses réflexions et laisser mon angoisse monter.

Je revoyais l'expression de Jasper si différente depuis le cours de biologie. Qu'est-ce-qu'il l'avait fait changer à ce point en un cours. Il était bien à l'heure du repas alors que s'était-il bien passé pour qu'il soit comme ça?

Je soupirai, résigné et impuissante. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre demain, voir s'il était toujours étrange, s'il allait mieux et surtout, s'il n'était pas parti.

Je me levais sans prendre mon livre et partis vers mon bureau.

Dans le fond d'un de mes tiroirs se trouvait le livre dans lequel j'avais caché le mot. C'était plutôt un cahier vierge. Il était bordeaux et semblait vieux. Pourtant je l'avais acheté cette année. Pour l'ouvrir, il fallait dérouler la ficelle fine enroulée autour du fermoir en or. Les pages n'étaient pas blanches mais plutôt jaunies mais très belles. Beaucoup appelaient ça un jour intime. Je n'y avais cependant j'avais rien écris. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais acheté. Je l'avais vu en passant dans les rayons et l'avais tout de suite aimé. Finalement il me servait à cacher des choses précieuses.

Je le pris avec moi en m'installant dans mon rocking-chair. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre je me balançais en ouvrant le cahier. Je pris alors le mot que Jasper m'avait écrit ce matin et le caressais avec mes doigts.

Je priais intérieurement pour que mon ami ne soit pas partis. Je savais que j'allais un peu mieux, mais c'était dus à sa présence. Et je savais aussi que s'il partait comme ça, je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'avais besoin des Cullen, tout au moins de Jasper, pour avancer, car ils étaient mon futur, mon bonheur. Sans eux, je ne voyais pas comment vivre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrais dans mes songes.

.

.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en sentant que quelqu'un me bougeait. Je me débattis et étais prête à crier mais l'inconnu mit une main sur ma bouche et me posa sur mon lit.

- Bella calmes-toi c'est moi.

- Jasper?

J'étais surprise. Pourquoi était-il là? Quelle heure était-il? Je regardais mon réveil, une heure du matin.

- Pourquoi tu es là?

- Je voulais te voir mais avant j'ai préféré chasser. Quand j'ai vu que finalement tu dormais, je voulais te mettre dans ton lit mais tu t'es réveillée.

- Oh. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi?

- Pour parler de tout à l'heure, après la biologie. J'ai sentis ta douleur, c'est pour ça que j'étais là, je m'inquiétais et j'y pensais beaucoup. Bella tu ressens souvent ça? J'ai sentis la même chose ce matin sur le parking.

C'était pour ça qu'il était dans cet état? Il s'inquiétait pour moi? Il ne m'en voulait pas pour les rumeurs?

- Tu étais donc comme ça à cause de mes émotions et pas pour les rumeurs?

- Les rumeurs?

- Oui, beaucoup disent que, enfin, des choses absurdes que tu as sûrement entendu toi aussi mais je croyais que tu serais mal à l'aise ou en colère d'entendre ces choses.

Il réfléchi quelques instants, son visage pris à nouveau une expression triste puis, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il était avec moi, il changea et me sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, n'oublies pas qu'il y a toujours eut des commérages autour de moi, je pensais donc à ta souffrance. Il faut me dire Bella.

- C'est vraiment rien Jasper.

- N'oublies pas aussi que je lis tes émotions, ce n'est pas rien. C'est intense et fort. Et surtout, ça fait horriblement mal.

- parfois je Le vois. Par exemple sur le parking, j'ai le souvenir de lui se garant, venant me chercher à ma voiture ou encore en biologie parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est là et qu'il me sourit mais en un clin d'œil, tout disparaît. Je sais que ce ne sont que des souvenirs projetés par mon cerveau mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher et en un sens je ne veux pas non plus. Je n'ai plus que ça pour me souvenir. Il m'a pris tout le reste.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues silencieusement. Je ne m'en étais pas tout de suite rendue compte. C'est quand Jasper m'en essuya une que je compris. Il fit alors un geste qui me surpris: Il me prit dans ses bras.

Je me laissais bercer et pleurer en silence.

C'était si bon de ne pas être seule et d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, je reste avec toi.

- ça fait si mal dans ces moments là et les autres moments c'est quand même douloureux. Ce mal ne me quitte pas. Il me manque Jasper, il me manque tellement.

- Je sais Bella. Mais tu verras, la douleur s'estompera, je t'aiderais.

- Merci.

Je le regardais et souris. Me laisser aller m'avait fait du bien. Heureusement qu'il était revenu et qu'il restait avec moi. Il me demanda ensuite quelque chose:

- Dis moi Bella, j'ai aussi senti de l'inquiétude qui ne faisait qu'augmenter de la voiture à chez toi. Pourquoi ressentais-tu ça?

- Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais comme ça, j'étais angoissée, je croyais que tu allais partir. J'avais peur de ne pas te voir demain.

- Je te l'ai promis que je ne partirais pas alors ne t'angoisse plus pour ça.

- Je sais, mais les promesses peuvent si facilement se rompre.

- Pas les miennes. Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

Je le croyais mais ma peur de l'abandon restait cependant présente. Jamais je ne guérirais complètement je pense.

Je lui posais ensuite une des interrogations qui ne me quittaient pas, bien que j'avais peur de sa réaction.

- Jasper, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas mais je me demandais, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Alice?

- et bien disons qu'après notre départ de Forks, l'ambiance n'était pas très bonne chez nous. J'avais tout ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient, je devais partir. Alice l'a compris, elle aussi avait besoin de cette séparation.

Séparation? Je me relevais d'un coup et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes séparés? Ce n'est pas possible, pas vous deux, pas le couple le plus fusionnel qui soit, vous vous aimez tellement.

Il me regarda et eut un sourire sans joie.

- C'était ça avant mais notre départ à changé pas mal de choses. J'aime Alice, c'est ma femme, mon seul amour et c'est réciproque je le sais mais nous avions besoin de cette distance entre nous tu comprends.

Je soufflais, soulagée. Ce n'était que temporaire et leurs sentiments étaient intact. Ouf.

- Je comprends, parfois on a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Mais personne ne sait que tu es là alors?

- Non. Même moi je n'avais pas prévu de venir, c'est sans m'en rendre compte que j'étais là. Il fallait que je vois comment tu allais.

- Il faudra que tôt ou tard tu retournes vers eux tu sais. Tu ne pourras pas rester très loin d'Alice trop longtemps et je ne veux pas que tu restes parce que tu te sens coupable ou je ne sais quoi.

- Toujours la même! Bella, ne t'en fais pas, si je reste c'est aussi parce que ça me fait du bien d'être là. Ce midi, j'étais vraiment bien avec tes amis, ça m'a étonné d'ailleurs car jamais je n'aurais pensé côtoyer des humains. Mais je pense qu'ici je peux aller mieux. J'ai besoin de ces changements et de cet éloignement.

- Je vois. Juste une chose, préviens-moi quand tu partiras.

- Je te le promets, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. Je comprenais un peu mieux le vampire maintenant.

Après cette discussion, je lui demandais de rester et de me parler un peu de lui. J'avais remarqué que je ne connaissais pas grand chose de sa vie, de ses goûts. Lui aussi voulut en apprendre plus sur moi. Nous nous découvrîmes alors des points communs comme notamment l'amour pour le soleil du sud. Humain, il aimait sentir cette chaleur et cette lumière sur sa peau. Il se souvenait aussi aimer les cactus, l'ancienne littérature et les gravure d'histoire tout comme moi.

Notre dialogue dura presque toute la nuit, au petit matin, il me dit de me reposer et qu'il venait me rechercher pour le lycée.

Il resta jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de nouveau.

J'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas parti et enthousiaste par rapport à ce rapprochement entre nous deux. Je savais que maintenant, tant qu'il serait là, j'irais un peu mieux chaque jour.

Et même si je redoutais le moment où il me dirait qu'il rejoindrait sa famille, son Alice, pour le moment nous étions ensemble et c'est ce qui m'aidait.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Et voilà, je sais, c'était un long chapitre mais j'ai ne voyais pas comment le raccourcir car j'adore toutes les scènes^^**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous aussi vous aimez ce lien qui devient fort entre nos deux personnages?**_

_**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.**_

_**B-ness**_

_**B-ness.**_


	7. chapitre 5: ne jamais oublier

_**Bonjour bonjour!**_

_**La journée c'est bien passé? Pour bien commencer la soirée, rien de tel qu'un nouveau chapitre. ^_^**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui m'encouragent encore et toujours, ça fais plaisir et ça motive.**_

_**Or elise: tant mieux si c'est bien quand c'est long car je peux pas rétrécir mes chapitres^^**_

_**aelita48: j'aime aussi qu'ils soient proches tout les deux, cette amitié est bien. **_

_**Chattoncharmant: voilà enfin la suite^^**_

_**tia 63: merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite**_

_**lakoumy: les Cullens vont revenir mais ce n'est pas avant quelques chapitre encore, ils va se passer certaines choses avant...héhé.**_

_**Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la super joie dans ce chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

**Chapitre 5: ne jamais oublier**

POV Bella:

Bip bip bip.

Je frappais mon réveil pour que ce bruit horrible cesse lorsque j'entendis un gros fracas. J'avais peut-être frappé un peu fort...

Il fallait me comprendre, je n'avais presque pas dormis, j'étais fatigué et le peu de sommeil que j'avais eu avait été rempli de cauchemars. Certes, moins violent que parfois mais tout de même là!

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en grand et mon père me demander si j'allais bien alors que j'ouvrais à peine les yeux.

- Bella tout va bien, j'ai entendu un bruit violent?

Pour toute réponse je grognais et ramenais ma couverture jusqu'au dessus de ma tête. Il s'alarmait trop vite. Ça ne devait pas m'étonner, il était shérif alors on ne faisait pas plus protecteur à mon avis.

Je pris finalement sur moi et regardais les dégâts de mon geste. Je fus surprise de voir qu'apparemment, je n'avais pas tapé si faiblement. Mon réveil était tombé à terre et il n'était plus en un seul morceau.

Quand Charlie regarda l'objet de mon attention, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ajouta ensuite.

- Hum...Je tranche pour la légitime défense, il n'aurait pas dus te réveiller comme il l'a fait. Ne te sens pas coupable, il a déjà bien vécu. On conclura à un accident ne t'en fais pas!

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et lui se contenta de rire encore plus fort. Je lui lançais un coussin au visage puis ris avec lui. J'étais de mauvaise humeur à cause de mon manque de sommeil, mais ces sentiments négatifs commençaient à partir. Cela faisait du bien de rire avec mon père. Ha c'est vrai, je ne devais pas oublier de régler cette histoire avec Billy.

Après quelques minutes à s'amuser il partit pour me laisser me préparer. Il m'avait dit avoir déjà fait le petit déjeuner et par réflexe je reniflais, histoire de voir si je ne sentais pas l'odeur de brûlé. Il rétorqua à mon geste qu'il était allé chez le boulanger. Ouf.

Une fois prête, je mangeais un peu. Je repensais un peu à ma conversation avec Jasper. Finalement, quand il n'avait pas envie de me sauter dessus pour boire mon sang, nous pouvions bien nous entendre!

Je remontais comme toujours pour me brosser les dents et prendre mon sac. Et à la même heure qu'hier, Jasper klaxonna. Je descendis et souhaitais une bonne journée à mon père. Avant de sortir, il m'appela et me demanda qui c'était.

- C'est Jasper.

- Le Cullen qui est revenu.

- Oui. Soupirais-je.

Mon père allait sûrement me dire de faire attention, qu'il n'avait pas confiance et autre.

- Bella, je... fais attention d'accord, tu sais après leur départ tu étais... Enfin je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau malheureuse.

- Papa, ce n'est que Jasper ne t'en fais pas et puis normalement il reste jusque la fin de la terminal ici. C'est mon ami.

- Je sais mais les autres aussi devaient rester jusque la fin de leur scolarité et pourtant...

Il croyais quoi, que j'avais oublié? Je n'avais rien oublié du tout, pourquoi me le rappeler? Je savais au fond de moi que mon ami pouvait repartir n'importe quand. Même si j'avais un infime espoir que sa promesse de rester soit vrai, je savais que ce n'était probablement qu'une douce illusion, après tout, c'était un Cullen. Mais de toute façon, qui étais-je pour lui en vouloir? Leur en vouloir? Je n'étais qu'une simple humaine.

- Bella?

- Euh oui, désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Écoutes, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, je ferais attention promis. Je dois y aller. A ce soir.

- Très bien, passe une bonne journée.

Il m'accompagna jusque la porte et me regarda aller à la voiture du vampire. Une fois installer il me salua, je lui rendis. Mon père nous regardait toujours avec un regard qui aurait fais peur à n'importe qui. Enfin n'importe qui à par un vampire...

Au début, nous ne dîmes rien, je me contentais de regarder par la fenêtre. J'observais les gens qui étaient dans les rues. Tous pressés, tous le sourire au lèvres. Comment faisaient-ils? Ils ne luttaient pas pour se lever chaque matin, et certains étaient même impatients de la journée qui s'annonçait. Moi, je devais toujours trouver au moins une bonne raison pour décider de combattre mes souffrances et affronter la réalité. Cette réalité où Il n'était plus là, cette réalité où moi-même je n'étais presque plus.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée et que nous étions déjà au lycée. Je tournais inévitablement ma tête à gauche. Le premier souvenir allait commencer.

Tout le long de ce rappel de ma mémoire, je ne sentis rien. Ce n'est que vers la fin des images qui passaient tel un film muet que je ressentis une légère pression sur ma main et un sentiment apaisant.

Je fermais les yeux, les rouvris et me retournais vers l'investigateur de geste et le remerciais par un vague sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace à mon avis.

- On y va?

Je hochais la tête.

Comme la veille, les élèves présents nous regardaient étrangement. Les rumeurs sans doute. J'en étais à me demander si leur vie ne se résumait qu'à ça. Ma réponse fut oui après juste deux secondes de réflexion. Je ne devais pas être normale car à priori, la vie d'un lycéen se résumer à sortir, essayer d'être bien vu des autres et raconter des absurdités sur tel et tel personnes. J'étais tellement lassée de leur comportement. Je me demandais si un jour je trouverais ma place quelque part. En fait oui, mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi là.

- Bella, tout va bien?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est étrange, tes émotions sont si semblables aux nôtres.

Je savais ce qu'il entendait par là. C'est vrai que j'avais souvent les mêmes pensées qu'eux. Alice me le disait souvent d'ailleurs. Elle répétait tout le temps que j'étais destinée à être vampire. Carlisle avait même eut une remarque assez folle un jour en me disant qu'il avait l'impression parfois que j'avais entamé un processus de transformation lente pour devenir l'une des leurs. Les ressemblances avec leur nature étaient troublantes. A l'époque, nous avions beaucoup ris de ça.

Je regardais le vampire et me contentai un sourire sans joie. Il me prit alors par le bras, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite comme ça, et me conduisit jusque ma salle qui se trouvait être aussi sa salle. Deux cours que nous avions en commun, ça allait être plus supportable comme ça.

Nous avions donc histoire. Normalement je passais ce cours avec Lui et Alice. Celle-ci s'était tout de suite mise à coté de moi lors de mon premier cours de cette matière au lycée de Forks. Je l'avais trouvé si étrange mais si touchante pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je l'avais tout de suite aimé.

Nous nous mîmes alors à deux et sortîmes nos affaires avec un livre. Le professeur arriva et se mit à son bureau. C'était un remplaçant, que nous avions depuis un mois car l'autre était partit suite à des raisons personnelles. Bien entendu, là encore, les rumeurs allèrent de bon train.

Mr Parker, un nom commun.

L'homme avait au moins une cinquantaine d'années, un bouc et des lunettes. Les cheveux gris coiffés vers l'arrière descendant un peu plus bas que ses oreilles. Ses habits semblaient aussi vieux que lui. Et s'il avait mis une blouse de scientifique, il aurait le portrait type du chercheur enfermé dans son labo.

Je ne le détestais pas mais n'étais pas non plus folle de lui. J'aimais l'histoire et s'était bien le seul cours, mis à par la littérature, où je participais un peu quand je voulais me changer les idées et que le sujet m'intéressait.

La leçon commença, le sujet: le 19ème siècle et ces atouts.

Au vue de la tête de Jasper, je pouvais affirmer qu'il s'ennuyait déjà. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il avait vécu cette période et ça n'avait pas été très amusant à vivre. Entre la conquête de l'ouest, l'esclavage et autres problèmes, il ne voyait sûrement pas les atouts de ces années là. De plus, cela devait lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. D'ailleurs il soupira si bruyamment que le professeur le remarqua.

- Un problème avec ce cours Monsieur Whitlock?

J'étais assez étonnée de voir qu'il avait pris son nom à lui et non de Cullen. Encore une question que je voulais lui poser.

- Non monsieur, c'est juste que je ne vois pas en quoi cette période avait des atouts.

- Que pensez-vous de l'industrialisation à partir de 1850?

- Bien entendu, cela a aidé notre pays à faire des progrès mais cela est devenu l'une des causes de la Guerre de Sécession qui suivit où il était question entre autre à un conflit du Nord adhérant à cette industrialisation et le Sud plutôt conservateur et agricole.

- Il est vrai que cette dernière fut un des désacords de cette rivalité mais il y avait plus important comme l'esclavagisme par exemple. L'industrialisation n'était que peu mis en cause.

- C'est aussi pour cette avancé que des esclaves étaient exploités et de nombreux mourraient au travail sur les chemins de fer. Ils ne coûtaient pas ou peu d'argent et beaucoup en ont profité alors même si elle peut être dites comme avantageuse, ce sont les inconvénients qui lui ont permis de devenir ce qu'elle ait. Profitant aussi de la Guerre comme moyen de se développer avec l'inflation où encore en transportant on ne sait qu'elle matériaux près à tuer de nombreux innocents.

- Un point pour vous. Je suis d'accord pour dire que cette Guerre a été affreuse mais n'a-t-elle pas été un mal pour un bien? Cette dure période a fait que l'esclavage soit abolit et que les États formaient un tout, une nation unie.

- Un mal qui a été des plus traumatisant pour les États-Unis et qui aurait pus être certainement évité sans la bêtise humaine et sa soif de pouvoir et de domination.

Monsieur Parker sourit à Jasper. Apparemment il venait de trouver son chouchou. Pourtant Jasper dans ses paroles semblait un peu accablé par le professeur et sa vision des choses mais il n'en était pas moins passionnant à écouter. Même ceux qui habituellement se fichaient de tout étaient attentif à ce débat. Quand à moi j'étais totalement fascinée et envoûtée par Jasper. Je ne lui connaissais pas cette facette de lui.

Le professeur continua et Jasper m'interrogea du regard et sembla gêné?

- Euh Bella.

- Oui?

- Tes émotions sont assez..euh... étranges.

- Oh désolé. C'est parce que tu avais l'air si déterminé et sur de toi dans ce que tu disais. J'avoue que j'étais un peu éblouis.

- En même temps je l'ai vécu, je sais forcément de quoi je parle. Mais merci de dire ça.

Nous sourîmes et refîmes attention au cours, tout en parlant un peu de temps à autre. Quand le professeur nous montrait une image où une bataille s'était déroulée, Jasper me parlait en détail de cette endroit car il y avait été la plupart du temps. Les deux heures passèrent très vite et j'étais impatiente d'assister au prochain.

Le vieille homme retint deux minutes mon ami pour lui dire qu'il avait aimé le débat et que si cela l'intéressait, il y avait une exposition à Port-Angeles sur cette même période le mois prochain. Jasper fut enthousiaste et me proposa d'y aller avec lui, ce que j'acceptais tout de suite.

Nous avions ensuite une heure de littérature et ce fut le vampire qui à son tour ne cessa de faire des éloges sur ma connaissance de cette matière. Aujourd'hui nous avions étudié Dom Juan, un grand classique. À l'heure du midi, nous mangeâmes tout les deux et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il me prévint que le mercredi après-midi il partirait directement chasser après les cours donc je venais avec ma camionnette. Ça tombait bien, je devais aller voir Billy.

L'après midi, aucun cours en commun, dommage. J'étais bien en compagnie de Jasper. Je pouvais presque oublier ma souffrance ou du moins elle s'atténuait beaucoup. Pourtant beaucoup de choses chez lui me rappelait Lui mais ils étaient en même temps si différent que j'arrivais à faire abstraction de ces points commun, enfin, la plupart du temps.

La fin d'après-midi, il la passa avec moi chez moi. Quand Charlie rentra, ils se saluèrent et mon ami repartit. Mon père lui faisait bien voir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue et Jasper en plus le ressentait, le pauvre.

Mais comme une habitude, il vint me retrouver en fin de soirée. Nous discutâmes un peu et je m'endormis.

Cette nuit encore, je fis encore un cauchemars. Mon père ne venait plus me voir car même si les cris avaient diminués, ils étaient toujours présents et il était habitué. C'est Jasper qui me calma et je mis une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir me rendormir.

.

.

Le mercredi au bahut passa lentement. Je n'avais qu'une heure de mathématique en commun avec lui, les autres, j'étais seule. Nous nous dîmes au revoir sur le parking et je partis directement vers la Push.

Bien que cela faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé, je me souvenais parfaitement du chemin. La plaie que Jacob avait créé se rouvrit devenant de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de son habitation.

Je me garais sur le coté, pas trop loin de l'entrée. Il avait plut pendant la nuit et la terre était encore boueuse. Je ne voulais pas faire trop de chemin à pied jusque la porte dans la boue sachant que même sur une surface plane, je tombais déjà facilement.

J'inspirais un grand coup et frappai timidement à la porte. C'est une femme un peu âgée qui vint m'ouvrir la porte. C'était Sue Clearwater. Je l'avais vu une ou deux fois quand je venais ici avant.

Je dérangeais sûrement, je devrais peut-être revenir plus tard.

Non, je ne pouvais pas, ça avait déjà été dur de venir jusqu'ici, en plus je ne tombais pas sur mon -ancien- ami pour le moment alors il fallait en profiter.

- Euh bonjour, est-ce-que Billy est ici?

- Bella bonjour, oui il est là, rentres.

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis, jugeant du silence qui régnait, j'entrais. Jake ne devait probablement pas être là. Je marchais doucement vers la cuisine où se trouvait son père. J'espérais vraiment qu'il m'accueille bien vu les problème que j'avais avec Jacob.

Il m'accueillit effectivement bien, un sourire chaleureux et un 'bonjour' qui n'était pas forcé, juste amical.

- Alors, tu voulais me voir?

- Oui euh. En fait je voudrais vous demander si vous pouviez passer la soirée chez nous ce soir.

- Bella.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais les problèmes entre Jacob et moi ne devraient pas avoir de conséquences sur vous et mon père. Croyez moi, il a besoin de son ami. Cela lui ferait plaisir et à vous aussi je pense. En plus j'ai prévu quelque chose ce soir alors il sera seul.

Bon j'avoue ce n'était pas vrai mais si Billy pensait qu'il serait seul avec Charlie, cela l'aiderait peut-être à se décider. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve quelque chose à faire ce soir s'il acceptait.

- Bon très bien, je viendrais un peu avant le dîner et resterait le temps d'un vieux match de baseball.

- Merci Billy. Il faudra que je vienne vous chercher ou...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je me débrouillerais.

- D'accord alors j'y vais, merci.

- Merci à toi Bella, c'est bien ce que tu fais pour ton père.

Je lui souris, les saluai de la main et sortis de la maison. En allant vers ma camionnette, je levais les yeux et vis Jacob avec Quil et Embry. Les deux souriaient mais Jake lui ne faisait rien. Son visage resta encré dans une expression de choc puis un visage triste. Pourquoi était-il triste? C'était lui qui avait dit de ne plus lui parler, il devrait être heureux que j'ai accepté de m'éloigner. À moins qu'il avait pitié?

Mon cœur me fit atrocement mal, je devais partir au plus vite. Je me dépêchais d'aller à ma voiture tout en saluant rapidement les garçons. Ils me répondirent avec le pense, un sourire, mais ne le vis pas, trop occupée à chercher la bonne clé.

J'entamais un mouvement pour ouvrir la portière quand la voix de Jake se fit entendre. Il s'adressait à moi.

- Bella, salut.

Salut? Voilà tout ce qu'il trouvait à me dire maintenant, «salut»?

Je ne fis pas attention et étais prête à m'installer sur mon siège quand il me tint le bras. Il ne me faisait pas mal, il me retenait juste. Pourquoi? J'avais mal, je souffrais, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner et vite mais lui insisté pour que je reste. Le faisait-il exprès?

- Que fais-tu ici?

Sa voix n'était pas dure, au contraire, elle semblait aimable. Mais cela ne me faisait que plus mal. Je répondis simplement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas là pour toi. Tu ne veux plus me voir j'ai compris le message, je voulais voir ton père.

Sans autre chose je me défis de sa prise et montais. Je n'avais eut aucun mal à m'écarter de lui. Je regardais son visage qui semblait vraiment triste. Je n'avais fais que dire la vérité pourtant.

Sa main était encore un peu dans le vide, comme s'il me tenait toujours. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était comme ça. C'était lui qui avait voulu tout ça non? Je n'avais plus la force de lutter.

Je mis le contact et partis vite. Je me garais plus loin le temps de téléphoner à mon père pour le prévenir que ce soir, quelqu'un passerait pour le voir et que pour le repas il devait commander des pizza. Je prétextais une sortie soudaine entre amis mais ne précisai rien.

Mes blessures se rouvraient, elle saignaient et rien ne cicatrisait. Jasper était réapparut mais même s'il était là et que je me sentais parfois apaisée, la tristesse était toujours là. Cette souffrance que le néant aimait. Il savait qu'après avoir ressentis ça, il remplirait à nouveau mon cœur et m'entraînerait toujours plus profond dans la noirceur.

Jamais je n'arriverais donc à sortir de ce cauchemars éveillé? Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais juste que mes tourments s'arrêtent. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça? Ha oui c'est vrai, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un être de la nuit, un immortel voué aux enfers, un vampire ne rêvant que de sang. J'avais commis un pêché, le pire qui soit d'après ce que je vivais maintenant car on m'infligeait la plus dur des punitions.

Pourtant, je ne voyais pas ça mal. Mon seul crime avait été d'aimer, même si c'était un vampire. Vampire qui s'était probablement joué de moi, moi l'humaine insignifiante que j'étais.

J'avais ensuite souffert bien plus que la majorité des gens. Et comme ci ça n'avait pas suffit, j'avais donné mon amitié à une personne qui m'a rejeté peu de temps après. Sans aucunes raisons, lui aussi m'avait quitté.

Combien de temps Jasper mettrait-il avant de me quitter lui aussi?

Mon esprit voulait s'enfuir, mon cœur voulait mourir. Que faire alors? J'avais pourtant promis de ne rien faire de stupide mais Lui n'avait-il pas rompus ses promesses le premier, de quel droit pouvait-il me demander de faire les choses que Lui voulait. Je devais cependant penser à Charlie, il avait souffert lui aussi, je devais continuer, aussi dur que ça l'était.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais roulé jusque chez les Cullen. Mon cerveau m'avait amené ici mais je ne pouvais y rentrer.

Pourtant je sortis de la voiture et allais jusque la porte sans trop d'hésitation.

Jasper serait-il là? Non, il m'avait dit chasser jusque tard dans la nuit.

Je touchais alors la porte. Je me revoyais passer pour la première fois le seuil. Le sourire aux lèvres, anxieuse mais heureuse, Lui à mes côtés.

J'ouvrais alors et entrais dans la demeure. Tiens, mon ami ne fermait pas? C'était sur qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur d'un quelconque cambrioleur, de plus, à Forks? Ce serait étonnant.

J'arrivais après quelques pas dans le salon. Je voyais Emmett et Rosalie assis sur le canapé, la magnifique vampire blottit dans les bras de son mari.

Le grizzli se tourna vers moi et tout en me faisant un signe de main il me dit «alors, tu ne t'es pas perdu sur la route, tu n'as pas croisé d'ours? Bravo Belli Bell!» Il rit si fort que la maison sembla trembler mais se calma vite avec la claque sur l'arrière de sa tête par sa femme.

Un coup d'œil plus loin me fit voir Esmé qui était dans la cuisine avec Carlisle. Ils souriaient tout en préparant un plat. La femme regarda vers moi et j'entendis alors sa voix «Bella, le repas sera bientôt près, j'espère que tu aimeras.» J'entendis aussi Carlisle ajouter «Bonjour Bella, comment va ton père?»

Sans que je ne réponde, il afficha un grand sourire et se remit à cuisiner. Je tournais ma tête et vis le piano, cependant, je ne pus avancer vers celui-ci.

J'allais donc vers les escaliers que je montais doucement. Je caressais la rampe et comptais les marches comme ci cela semblait vital. Un regard au tableau avec tout leur chapeau de diplômé me fis sourire, comme toujours.

J'arrivais alors dans le couloir à l'étage, une petite tornade noire passa comme une furie et s'arrêta à même pas un mètre de moi. Je l'entendis presque hurler «Bella! Comment peux-tu mettre de tels vêtements! N'as-tu donc rien appris avec nos séances de shopping, il va falloir y remédier et vite! Jasper, il faut que tu modifies les émotions de Bella pour qu'elle accepte de faire les magasins avec moi! Cria-t-elle pour finir.» Je la vis ensuite disparaître vers sa chambre.

Je changeais de direction et me dirigeais vers une tout autre chambre, la Sienne.

Je m'arrêtais devant Sa porte, ne pouvant faire un pas de plus. Je levais doucement ma main. Le bout de mes doigts effleura la portière en bois. Au même moment, les bruits de fond ce firent encore plus bas.

Ma main toute entière toucha alors cette barrière qui me séparait du seul endroit où je ne pouvais entrer. Le seul où mon corps et mon cœur n'osaient s'aventurer de peur de perdre définitivement contre cette souffrance, ce néant.

Je fis des vas et viens lents sur ce bout de bois. Et au fil du temps, les sons s'arrêtèrent.

Plus de télévision, plus de rire d'Emmett, plus de chantonnement d'Esmé, plus de chamaillerie d'Alice et Jasper. Rien.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent dans le silence, puis une voix, douce, magnifique, Sa voix:

_Bella..._

Elle venait de derrière la porte. Comme s'il m'appelait. Normalement, chaleureusement, amoureusement. Ma main s'arrêta nette dans ses gestes, je me laissais glisser au sol, appuyée maintenant de tout mon poids contre celle-ci.

Que pouvais-je faire maintenant? Mes souvenirs d'eux étaient encrés en moi, jamais ça ne changerait, jamais je n'oublierais. Je les aimais, je L'aimais, je voulais juste qu'ils reviennent, que tout soit comme avant. Je donnerais tout pour le revoir, le toucher, l'embrasser. Il était ma vie et sa famille la mienne. Je voulais qu'il me revienne et ne plus penser à ces derniers mois. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit à ce bonheur qui était mien il y a encore cinq mois?

On dit que le bonheur parfait n'existe que lors de cours instant, il est éphémère et ne revient jamais. C'était cela que j'avais vécu? Ce bonheur parfait qui jamais ne reviendrait? Pour quelle raison n'avais-je plus le droit à ça?

Probablement car je n'étais qu'une humaine fragile, une humaine naïve, une humaine insignifiante.

J'aurais pus changer, il n'avait qu'à demander. J'aurais tout fait pour lui...

_**.**_

.

.  
><em><strong>Un chapitre fort en émotion pour Bella, qu'en dites-vous?<strong>_

_**Ce n'est pas parce que Jasper est revenu que tout de suite Bella doit aller mieux, et oui, elle a encore du chemin avant de guérir, si toute fois elle guérit. **_

_**Ho que je suis sadique. Hihi. **_

_**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage où elle se trouve chez les Cullen à la fin du chapitre. Avez-vous aimé le lire?**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	8. chapitre 6: l'homme est un monstre

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Ça fait du bien de publier de nouveau^^. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier de nouveaux chapitres mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses personnelles à régler, ne soyez pas fâché ^_^**_

_**Ce dimanche (et peut-être aussi lundi) je vais poster sur le site les chapitres suivants de mes histoires alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui suivent toutes mes fictions, vous aurez vos suites!**_

_**Pour répondre en général à vos commentaires, je dirais que vous allez avoir pas mal de surprises dans ce qui va arriver à notre héroïne et aux autres. Les Cullen ne vont pas arriver encore tout de suite à Forks. Encore un peu de patience.**_

_**Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire et de mettre des commentaires. Et surtout, merci d'avoir été patient pour avoir cette suite. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

.

**Chapitre 6: l'homme est un monstre**

POV Jasper:

Nous étions maintenant mercredi après-midi et je me trouvais non loin de Forks pour chasser.

J'étais plutôt fier de moi et de mon contrôle. J'avais remarqué que j'étais plus calme quand j'étais seul qu'avec ma famille. En fait, avec eux, leur méfiance et leur émotion m'assaillaient de toute part surtout au lycée. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais un danger potentiel et même Alice qui m'affirmait que je ne ferais rien était elle aussi méfiante. Si elle n'avait pas son don de voyance, je crois qu'elle serait encore plus attentive.

Ils me regardaient souvent, analysant la moindre de mes émotions, le moindre changement physique, la place que nous occupions, le sens du vent et autres attendant mon faux pas. C'était très énervant.

Alors que seul, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je connaissais mes limites et les respectais. De plus, mes chasses étaient plus nombreuses histoire d'être plus prudent.

Ce qui me changeait aussi était le soutient auquel j'avais le droit.

Je me souvins qu'après chaque jour de cours, Esmé nous accueillait à la maison et me demandait toujours plus particulièrement si j'allais bien. Sous-entendu si je n'avais tué ou tenté de tuer quelqu'un dans la journée.

Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, ce n'était pas méchant mais par moment, cela m'exaspérait.

Avec Bella tout était différent.

Bella...

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle avait tant d'estime et de confiance envers moi et encore aujourd'hui je ne comprenais pas. Elle ne m'épiait pas, ne me demandait pas toutes les minutes si je tenais le coup, elle me faisait vraiment confiance.

Pourtant elle plus que quiconque aurait le droit de se méfier de moi. Elle avait vu ce que je pouvais faire. Cependant elle me demandait si ça allait mais avait une telle confiance!

Isabella me parlait comme si j'étais normal, humain et je crois bien que j'avais besoin de ça.

Parfois même, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait plus confiance en moi qu'Alice.

Je secouais fortement la tête.

Mais pourquoi j'avais ces drôles de pensées depuis le début de la semaine! J'aimais mon petit bout de femme oh oui je l'aimais mais c'était si différent avec Bella.

Je me sentais si vivant. Et elle avait besoin de moi, je pouvais l'aider. J'aimais ce sentiment d'être vraiment utile autre que par mon don ou par mes techniques de combat.

Elle avait besoin d'un ami, d'une personne qui la comprenait et j'étais cette personne.

Alice elle était si forte, jamais je n'avais pus la surprendre alors qu'avec ma petite humaine...

Je me souvins encore de ce premier lundi de cours depuis mon retour de Forks. Tout c'était bien passé. J'entendais pas mal de choses mais au début je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, plus préoccupé par la souffrance de Bella.

Le midi, je m'étais surpris à vraiment apprécier ce moment en compagnie d'humains même si je dus m'absenté un peu avant, j'avais quand même bien tenu.

J'avais alors été étonné par Angela et notre conversation.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Je sortais tranquillement hors de la cantine et marchais doucement dans les couloirs de l'établissement. J'avais aimé le moment que je venais de passer et même si je n'avais pas tenu toute l'heure, j'avais tenu une bonne partie. _

_J'aurais pus rester encore un peu mais cela aurait été tenter le diable._

_Je n'avais éprouvé qu'une sensation un peu plus forte que d'habitude dans ma gorge mais sans autre vampire pas loin, ni de don de voyance, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. _

_J'étais cependant content de moi._

_Je pensais à ça quand j'entendis Angela m'appeler. Je me retournais alors et la laissais me rejoindre. Son cœur battait plus fort, je la sentais un peu anxieuse où plutôt gênée mais aussi heureuse. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait penser pour ressentir ça. _

_J'allais avoir ma réponse._

_- Jasper._

_- Oui Angela. Tu as besoin de moi?_

_- En fait je voulais te dire... A propos de Bella._

_Bella? Je commençais un peu à paniquer, elle allait bien il y a encore deux minutes, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? J'essayais pourtant de masquer mon angoisse. Son amie serait venu apeurée, paniquée s'il s'était passé le plus petit incident. _

_- Bella?_

_- Oui, je voulais te dire que... enfin... tu sais, quand vous êtes partis ça a été très dur pour elle. Je vois qu'elle a encore du mal mais j'ai quand même vu une amélioration chez elle. C'était la première fois en cinq mois que je la voyais vraiment sourire et rire alors je voulais te remercier et te dire de... ne la fais pas souffrir d'accord?_

_Je souris au discours de l'humaine. La fille Weber était une jeune fille bien, Isabella avait raison d'avoir pris cette humaine pour amie. Il n'existait que peu de gens encore bien sur terre. Elle en faisait partie._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que c'est difficile pour elle, je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux._

_- Alors restes. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin, de ta présence._

_- Je te le promets._

_Elle me sourit et partit. _

_C'était la première fois que je faisais une promesse à un être humain mis à par Bella et c'était si étrange. Cette fille que quelques mois plutôt je considérais comme ordinaire, sans intérêt. Je n'avais même pas vraiment pris conscience de son existence parmi nous comme pour les autres et voilà que maintenant, je m'en étais fait une amie moi aussi. _

_Si étrange..._

_Je partis à ma salle tout en repensant à cet instant le sourire aux lèvres. _

_J'étais utile pour Bella, elle se reposait sur moi et me faisait confiance. _

_Un sentiment nouveau naquit à ce moment là en moi, je me sentais important pour des raisons toutes nouvelles. J'étais un marqueur dominant dans le rétablissement de mon amie._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

J'étais ensuite retourné en cours et au début tout allait bien mais quand j'ai sentis sa douleur pendant son cours de biologie, j'ai tellement eu peur... j'ai simulé un mal quelconque pour sortir de ma salle et aller la rejoindre. J'étais devant sa porte de et j'attendais. Je ne pouvais pas entrer et voir ce qui n'allait pas, comment aurais-je justifié mon entrée dans sa classe? Peut-être que je pouvais mentir et dire que le directeur voulait la voir? Mais après, qu'aurais-je fais? Que lui aurais-je dis? Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'avais décidé de l'attendre dans le couloir tout en analysant ses émotions une à une, minute par minute.

Finalement, je n'avais pas osé lui parler de ça quand elle était sortie et l'avais juste accompagné en sport. Puis en repartant, j'avais surpris une conversation entre deux élèves.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_J'avais amené Isabella à sa salle de sport puis étais parti pour mon cours d'espagnol quand j'entendis mon prénom dans le couloirs que je devais emprunter. Je me stoppais avant d'y entrer pour écouter plus attentivement._

_- Tu as vu Cullen, il est revenu seul à Forks._

_- Ouais et même qu'il s'est inscrit sous un autre nom au lycée. Tu sais pourquoi il prend pu le nom du médecin?_

_- Moi je pense qu'ils ont dut avoir une grave dispute de famille. Tu sais genre rébellion d'un enfant qui ait adopté. Il est trop étrange ce type. D'après Mallory, il serait revenu pour Isabella Swan celle qui sortait avant avec son frère._

_- Non, pas possible! Elle cache bien son jeu la fille du shérif quand même. Moi qui pensais avoir ma chance avec elle, elle s'intéresse peut-être qu'aux frères Cullen. Et puis il avait pas une copine lui? La petite zarbi._

_- Ouais mais peut-être qu'il en avait marre. Après tout quand ils étaient ensemble, ils semblaient proche mais on aurait dit une mère surveillant son enfant. Ils ont des relations bizarres entre eux._

_- Ta raison, ils ne veulent peut-être nous faire croire qu'ils ne sont qu'amis mais qui reviendrait ici parce qu'il s'ennuie? A par s'il revient pour Swan, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait revenu. _

_- Hum. De toute façon, ils resteront pas cachés éternellement ces deux là. Un nouveau couple intéressant va enfin se former ici depuis un bail._

_- Ou un ancien couple qui enfin va se montrer et avouer leur relation secrète._

_Ils fermèrent leur casier et partirent plus loin tout en continuant leurs rumeurs. J'en profitais pour aller à ma salle, repensant encore et encore à ce qu'ils avaient dit._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Je me souvins qu'après ça, mes pensées avaient été encore plus confuses quand je me surpris à imaginer ce que donnerait le couple Jasper/Bella.

C'est en pensant ça que vraiment je fus choqué.

Pourquoi me demandais-je ça? J'avais Alice, la femme qui m'avait aidé et montré une vie qui me plaisait. De plus, quand je pensais à elle, un sentiment d'amour réchauffait mon cœur mort.

Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que je m'étais rapproché de Bella. En si peu de temps, un lien avait grandis entre nous, peut-être car nous avions les même sentiments, peut-être car nous avions besoin loin de l'autre, peut-être car nous nous comprenions.

J'arrêtais mes réflexions et continuais ma chasse. Après tout, j'étais la pour ça!

Je laissais alors le prédateur que j'étais l'emporter sur le coté humain qui me restait et humais l'air. Un ours, non, deux, au nord.

Je fonçais dans leur direction et entamait la traque. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Un ours, foncé et imposant était là avec un autre un peu plus clair et plus petit, sa femelle certainement.

J'avançais doucement, prudemment.

Je voulais d'abord m'en prendre à la femelle, histoire de raviver la colère de l'autre. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Bien que d'ordinaire, je ne jouais pas avec la nourriture.

Un sourire sadique se forma sur mes lèvres quand le mâle s'éloigna vers la rivière, laissant sa compagne à ma mercis.

Ma démarche était silencieuse, lente et féline. Je ne devais pas me faire repérer, du moins pas tout de suite.

Pendant un moment d'inattention de la par de l'ours, je bondis sur elle. Elle se débattis vivement mais d'un coup de main, je brisais sa nuque. Savourant le sang encore chaud de ses veines qui venait dans ma bouche, je me délectais de ce moment.

Je me sentais fort, puissant.

Une fois que j'eus vidé l'animal, j'attendis l'autre qui s'approchait à grande vitesse vers moi. Il était en colère et n'avait pas peur.

_Ça sera plus amusant,_ pensais-je.

Il sauta sur moi mais je me décalais. Il s'étala par terre. Je ris de bon cœur, mais pas un rire prévenant, non, un rire cruel et froid qui se moquait de l'être inférieur qu'il allait bientôt tuer.

L'ours se releva et se secoua. Il grogna et se mis sur ses deux pattes pour s'imposer. Veine tentative d'intimidation. Ça ne marcherait pas avec moi.

J'allais vers lui, la bagarre commença alors. Il me donna des coups de griffes, les suivantes plus fortes que les précédentes mais sans effet sur moi. Il tenta aussi de me mordre, je me contentais de l'envoyer valser contre deux arbres qui se cassèrent en bon nombre de morceau.

J'avais fini de jouer, je voulais me nourrir.

Sans plus attendre, j'esquivais une attaque de patte et monta sur son dos. Tout en donnant un coup sec à la nuque, je m'abreuvais de son sang. Doux jus coulant dans tout mon corps m'enivrant quelques peu. Certes pas autant que le sang humain mais cela s'en rapprochait me me donnais la force dont j'avais besoin.

Je me sentais invincible et en un sens je l'étais. Rien ne me faisait peur à ce moment précis, j'étais le plus redoutable des prédateurs, un monstre sans limite.

Je continuais comme ça avec des biches. J'enterrais bien sur les cadavres pour ne laisser aucunes traces visible de mon passage.

Après ces moments là, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je n'assumais pas mes pensées envers les animaux que j'avais tué, envers le prédateur que j'étais. Pourtant c'était une partie de moi, elle aimait s'amuser comme ça, ce nourrir tout en jouant parfois.

Mais une fois que ma par d'humanité refaisait surface, je ne me sentais pas plus homme que supérieur.

Je ne me sentais pas humain. Je l'étais cependant plus que quand je tuais d'autres humains mais j'avais quand même commis un carnage aujourd'hui encore. J'avais détruis la vie d'être pensant, jouissant de leur souffrance et de leurs maigres efforts pour m'échapper.

La par de monstre serait toujours présente en moi et ressortirait toujours dans ces situations. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter.

Après un court trajet en courant, j'arrivais près de chez moi. Chose étrange, je sentais l'odeur de Bella. J'accélérais alors le pas et remarqua sa camionnette garée près de l'entrée de la villa.

Étrange, pourquoi était-elle là?

Plus j'avançais, plus une douleur grandissait. Bella était là, elle souffrait. Je sentais un fort sentiment de tristesse, un peu de colère mais aussi aversion pour elle même et du découragement.

Qu'avait-elle? Pourquoi tout ses sentiments? Que s'était-il passé?

Je rentrais à vitesse vampire, me laissant guider par l'odeur et les émotions de l'humaine. J'arrivais alors dans le couloirs de l'étage. Elle était là, appuyée contre la porte de la chambre d'Edward en pleurant.

J'avais tellement mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état.

- Bella?

À l'entente de son prénom, elle leva la tête et me vit. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle et la jeune fille jusqu'alors silencieuse éclata en sanglot.

Je me précipitais vers elle tout en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je voulais utiliser mon don et calmer son mal mais si je le faisais, elle ne serait jamais vraiment guéri, elle devait surmonter ça. Je ne pouvais qu'être présent et j'espérais vraiment que ça suffirait.

Elle s'accrocha fort à moi, je me demandais même comment une humaine si épuisée pouvait avoir autant de poigne.

- Bella, je vais te porter d'accord, n'ai pas peur.

Je n'eus qu'aucune réponse alors je tentais le mouvement, elle serra encore plus fort sa prise à mon coup mais se laissa porter. Je l'amenais doucement jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Après l'avoir installé comme je pouvais, je commençais à me défaire de ses bras pour lui chercher quelque chose à manger.

C'est la qu'elle se releva et se colla contre moi, me tenant plus fort que jamais.

- Non s'il te plaît Jasper ne pars pas! Je t'en pris.

Ses suppliques me faisaient mal au cœur. Je souffrais de la voir comme ça. Il avait dut y avoir un élément déclencheur pour qu'elle soit dans cette état.

- D'accord je reste. Chut, calmes-toi, tout va bien.

Je m'installais dans le lit, elle me serrant la taille, sa tête contre mon torse. Sa chaleur m'envahissait, ses larmes me brûlaient.

Je compris à cet instant que Bella n'était pas qu'une simple humaine, pas juste une amie. Elle était bien plus, elle était comme un reflet de moi, une partie de moi.

Je lui caressais les cheveux et la consolais comme je pouvais, ses pleures se calmèrent doucement.

Une fois apaisée, elle me parla.

- Je suis désolé Jazz.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

- J'ai dus t'ennuyer. Tu dois me trouver faible n'est-ce-pas... Je ne suis même pas capable de contrôler mes larmes. Je n'aurais pas dus me laisser aller comme ça.

Elle se sentait vraiment insignifiante. Pourquoi ce sentiment? A cause de l'abandon d'Edward? Qu'avait-il pus bien dire pour qu'elle se sente à ce point inférieur... Il fallait que je sache, du moins quand elle serait prête. Avant, il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle avait fait cette après-midi.

- Bella, dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose cette après-midi?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et prit ma main.

Je l'encourageais à me dire les évènements qui se sont déroulés plutôt. Au début elle ne dit rien puis m'expliqua qu'elle avait revu Jacob, un ami à elle qui l'avait soutenu pendant un temps mais qui, sans explication, avait rompu tout contact.

Pas étonnant qu'elle se sentait rejetée. La pauvre. Je me jurais intérieurement de ne jamais lui faire pareil.

- Mais comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici?

- je ne sais pas vraiment, je roulais tout en étant dans mes pensées et je suis arrivée là. D'ailleurs tu devrais fermer ta porte à clé de temps à autre!

Petite tentative d'humour qui cependant ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Je lui proposais ensuite si elle avait faim, elle me répondit oui. Nous allâmes donc tout les deux dans la cuisine.

En regardant ce que j'avais, je pris des lasagnes. Vu le sourire qu'elle me fit, ça lui allait parfaitement.

- Dis Jazz, tu as pas mal de nourriture pour un vampire.

- Les apparences ma belle! On ne sait jamais qui pourrait venir.

Cette fois ci, ses lèvres s'étirèrent vraiment. Elle reprenait déjà un peu le moral. Bella était très forte mentalement. Je savais que peu de personnes auraient réussit à se battre avec la douleur qu'elle ressentait. J'admirais vraiment ça force de caractère.

La préparation du plat fini, elle se mit à table. Je remarquais alors la délicatesse et la précision avec laquelle elle prit le couteau. Cela me fit rire.

- quoi?

- ce n'est qu'un couteau Bella, mais on dirait que pour toi, c'est une arme de destruction massive.

- Tu n'as pas à te moquer de moi! Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois que ce couvert m'a entaillé depuis petite. Je n'en peux plus des cicatrices et des pansements à mes doigts!

Elle avait dis ça de façon enfantine, bougonne, ce qui me fis encore plus éclater de rire. Elle était attendrissante.

Pendant son repas, elle m'expliqua que son père passait la soirée avec un ami et donc qu'elle se retrouvait dehors. Je lui proposais bien sur de rester un peu et elle accepta.

Je lui suggérais finalement un tour dehors dans les bois, pas très loin de la maison.

Bella passa la première pour rejoindre le jardin, le temps que je ferme la porte, je me retournais et elle avait la tête penché en arrière, ses yeux clos, son visage légèrement souriant. C'était étrange, en temps ordinaire, c'était moi qui faisait ça. Nous nous ressemblions vraiment en beaucoup de points.

La nuit, tout était calme, les rayons de la lune éclairée Isabella de façon magique. Sa peau presque aussi blanche que la mienne avait comme des reflets argent presque invisible pour un humain.

Ses yeux brillaient, elle se sentait sereine. Pourtant, il manquait cet éclat que j'avais toujours vu quand elle était avec Edward. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée au moment même où il l'a quitté, j'avais bien peur que cet éclat qui rendait son regard unique ne refasse plus jamais surface.

Nous marchâmes en silence. Je lui offris mon bras qu'elle accepta. J'avais remarqué que nous avions fais ce geste à plusieurs reprises déjà, comme une habitude entre nous.

Et malgré le sang que je sentais couler à travers sa peau et les pulsations de son cœur si proche, mon envie de la mordre n'était qu'infime.

Je me concentrais sur l'homme, l'ami en moi plutôt que le monstre.

- Je ne m'étais jamais baladé ici. Tu viens souvent?

- Assez. Surtout la nuit. J'aime ce calme. Je suis loin des gens, leurs sentiments ne m'atteignent pas. Je suis sereins.

- Je dois être de trop alors.

- Ne racontes pas de bêtises. Être avec toi me fais du bien je te l'ai dit. Et puis être avec toi c'est un peu comme être avec moi-même car bon nombre de tes émotions sont comme les miennes.

- Je comprends. Jasper?

- hum?

- Merci d'être là.

- C'est normal. Bella, je voudrais te poser une question mais si tu ne veux pas répondre tu n'es pas obligé.

- Dis toujours.

- Que t'a dit Edward quand il t'a quitté?

Bella se tendit alors et retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. J'allais lui dire d'oublier quand elle reprit la parole.

- Il ne vous a rien dit?

- Non. Juste qu'il t'avait quitté et qu'il avait dit que nous étions partis.

Elle soupira et partit s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre pas loin. Je m'installais à ses cotés et c'est là qu'elle me prit la main et commença à me raconter.

- ça à commencé quand il me demanda de me promener avec lui. Il m'a emmené non loin de chez moi. Au début, il m'a dit que vous ne vous étiez que trop attardés ici. Les gens avaient des soupçons sur Carlisle. Il m'a affirmé ne m'apporter rien de bon. Pourtant je lui ai dit que seul lui comptait, que je voulais venir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne veuille pas que je vienne.

Edward avait dit ça? Sûrement pour dissuader Bella d'insister. Pourtant c'était étrange de sa par. Il n'avait pas été franc.

- Je lui ai demandé s'il me quittait et m'a simplement répondu oui. Son expression était si dur, sa voix si froide. Il ajouta ensuite qu'il était las de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, qu'il n'était pas humain. Pourtant je ne demandais pas à le rester, je voulais devenir comme lui et faciliter les choses. Mais après il a dit que...

Elle se tut quelques instants, ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite. Je sentais la souffrance du récit augmentait au fil des secondes. Il inspira et continua.

- «Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella.» Ce sont les mots qu'il a utilisé. Que pouvais-je répliquer après ça? Il avait raison, je n'étais qu'une humaine alors que lui... Il m'a alors demandé de ne rien faire de stupide, pour Charlie et m'a fait une promesse «Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne t'entraînerais plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.»

Elle m'avait récité mot pour mot ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. Comment avait-il pus faire ça? Des choses si absurdes. La colère me montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle me racontait ce passage. Quand à elle, c'était sa douleur qui grandissait.

- Il m'a assuré que les humains oubliaient vite. Mais crois-tu que j'ai oublié Jasper? Il avait sous-estimé ma mémoire de fragile petite humaine. Tout est encore parfaitement clair dans mon esprit. Les mots, le ton, son visage, le vent autour de nous, l'air froid, la distance nous séparant. Tout encore dans ma mémoire est parfaitement intact. Bien sur il m'a dit que les vampires se laissaient facilement distraire. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il est resté avec moi tout ces mois.

Elle pleurait de nouveau dans mes bras. Je lui frottais le dos doucement pour calmer ses sanglots.

- J'ai ensuite compris que vous aussi étiez parti. J'ai été si surprise qu'Alice ne m'ait rien dit. Il m'a dit l'avoir convaincu que c'était mieux pour moi. Te rends-tu compte? Il m'a même empêché de dire au revoir à ma meilleure amie. J'ai quand même essayé de le retenir une dernière fois. Rien y fit. Il m'a embrassé pour la dernière fois sur le front et est parti, comme ça. Emportant tout sur son passage, mon âme, mon cœur. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça?

- Chut Bella, je suis là. Chut. Je suis tellement désolé que tu es dus subir tout ça.

Comment avait-il pus lui faire ça? Il lui devait au moins la vérité. Au lieu de ça, il a réussit à la persuader qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Bella avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Edward n'avait aucun droit de dire le contraire.

J'avoue avoir ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire car si je m'étais contrôler, Bella n'aurais peut-être pas vécu ça, où du moins, bien plus tard. Mais Edward avait aggravé considérablement les choses.

En plus, cela avait-il servi à quelque chose? Bella avait-elle oublié? Avait-elle une meilleure vie? Non, bien au contraire. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille d'autrefois. Edward avait créé une blessure qui jamais ne cicatriserait vraiment.

Il pensait toujours que nous n'étions que des monstres. En adoptant le régime de Carlisle, nous nous sentions moins monstrueux, pourtant ce qu'il avait fait à Bella ce jour là était bien plus cruel encore que n'importe quel acte que nous avions commis. Edward avait infligé à Bella la pire des souffrances.

Il avait brisé un cœur pur et innocent. Ne laissant à la place que ténèbres et tourments.

Une entaille, s'ouvrant minute après minute, s'agrandissant au fil des jours passés sans sa moitié, sans l'être qu'elle aimait...

_**.**_

.

.  
><strong><em>Alors vos impression? Je voulais retourner dans la tête de notre vampire blond préféré. J'espère que vous avez aimé.<em>**  
><strong><em>La suite la semaine prochaine, je vous le promet. Et avec de bonnes surprises XD<em>**

_**A bientôt.**_

_**B-ness. **_


	9. chapitre 7: l'homme est un loup

_**C'est encore moi!**_

_**J'ai une petite surprise pour vous, le chapitre 7. Et oui, j'ai un peu d'avance sur cette fic alors je me suis dit que je pouvais vous faire profiter de la suite. C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais néanmoins important. **_

_**Mais le chapitre 8 ne sera sur le site que la semaine prochaine, il faut pas trop en demander non plus ^^.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

.

**Chapitre 7: l'homme est un loup **

POV Bella:

Déjà trois semaines que ce fameux mercredi était passé. Jamais je ne remercierais assez Jasper pour avoir été présent ce jour là. Pleurer et parler de mes souvenirs que je n'avais dit à personne m'avais fait du bien. Je pouvais maintenant me remémorer ces moments sans éclater en sanglots. Certes la douleur était toujours présente et vive mais au moins, je me sentais un peu avancer.

Quand à mon ami, lui aussi semblait aller un peu mieux. Il s'intégrait bien avec Angela et Ben, il restait parfois même avec Ben, parlant d'intérêts masculins je suppose. Pendant ce temps là, Angela et moi parlions de tout et de rien. Elle était heureuse que j'aille mieux.

Je regardais l'heure, 18 heures. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant que Charlie rentre.

Jasper était resté chez lui aujourd'hui car pour une fois il y avait du soleil et en annonçait aussi demain. Il en avait donc profité pour partir en week-end chasse et pêche, comme il l'appelait devant nos amis. Lui et moi rigolions toujours quand nous entendions ce nom, et nous étions les deux seuls à savoir pourquoi... Si seulement les autres savaient ce qu'il faisait pendant ces journées là!

Alors que je riais moi-même à ses souvenirs, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Bizarre, je n'attendais personne et les gens savaient que mon père ne rentrait pas avant aux moins 18h30.

J'ouvris alors la porte et ne pus bouger sous le choc de cette visite.

- Jacob?

Il m'offrit un visage chaleureux, comme si tout était normal.

- Salut Bella!

Pourquoi était-il là? Son père n'était pas ici. Peut-être que Billy voulait inviter Charlie... Depuis ce fameux mercredi soir, les deux hommes s'étaient rabibochés pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon père était plus heureux ainsi.

Après la surprise de voir mon ancien ami devant la porte, je repris un masque neutre.

- Que fais-tu là?

Avant, le voir comme ça, j'aurais sûrement eut une douleur incommensurable, me rappelant comment il m'avait abandonné mais discuter avec mon ami vampire m'avais fait prendre conscience de certaines choses et j'étais devenu plus forte.

Il vint vers moi et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Je reculais et laissais un espace raisonnable entre lui et moi. Je ne pouvais pas être de nouveau proche de lui pour qu'ensuite il me laisse une fois de plus.

- Bella.

- Que veux-tu?

- Je veux te parler. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas dus m'éloigner de toi.

- Tu avais promis Jake.

- Je sais. Je croyais qu'être loin de toi te protégerais.

- Me protéger de quoi?

- De moi.

De lui? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il était si étrange. J'hésitais vraiment à lui en demander plus mais ma curiosité prit le pas sur ma prudence, je le fis entrer.

- On peut aller dans ta chambre pour parler?

Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi il voulait discuter en haut et puis repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Si Charlie rentrait et entendait ce genre de choses, il se poserait des questions. J'acquiesçais et nous montâmes dans ma chambre.

Il fixa plusieurs secondes mon lit. Il vit sûrement le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait pour mon 18ème anniversaire. Je l'avais toujours gardé accroché au niveau de ma tête de lit. J'avais ainsi l'impression que mon ami était près de moi. C'était la seule chose que j'avais de lui depuis qu'il m'avait dit ne plus vouloir me voir.

Je vis ensuite qu'il renifla légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils. Quoi? Mon parfum ne sentait pas bon?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles de me protéger de toi?

- Si c'était si simple...

- Quoi donc?

- Répondre. Bella, c'est impossible pour moi de te le dire. On m'a interdit d'en parler. Mais je n'en peux plus. Être loin de toi, ne pas t'approcher. Et quand je t'ai vu mercredi chez moi, j'avais tant envi de te parler, de rester avec toi. Et puis, je sais maintenant que je peux être calme et je voudrais tant te protéger de...

Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Bella, le seul moyen est que tu te souviennes.

- Me souvenir de quoi?

- Notre première balade sur la Push, notre conversation sur les légendes Quileutes. Tu te souviens de ce moment?

Je fis signe que oui mais ne pouvais dire le moindre mot. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais découvert toutes ses choses sur les Sangs-froid. Grâce à ça, j'avais compris la nature des Cullen. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis.

Par réflexe, je frottais de mes doigts ma cicatrice que James m'avait faite.

Jacob s'approcha et regarda la blessure tout en passa ces doigts dessus lui aussi.

- Je comprends tellement de choses maintenant...

Il avait l'air triste en cet instant. Pouvait-il savoir à propos d'eux et leur nature? Il m'avait dit ne pas y croire mais maintenant je me posais la question.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Bella, je t'en prie, souviens-toi de toute notre conversation et tu comprendras enfin.

Son regard était douloureux. Comme s'il avait peur mais de quoi? Que je comprenne? Rien n'avait de sens. Il ne put s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras, me serrer fort contre lui pour finir par m'embrasser la joue.

Je voulais comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il était comme ça mais je ne voyais pas...

Je voulais le raccompagner jusque la porte mais sans que je l'en empêche il sauta par la fenêtre. J'eus tellement peur qu'il soit blessé que je courus jusque ma fenêtre et manqua même d'y passer mais me retins au dernier moment.

Finalement, il était debout, un sourire sur le visage, il partit en courant normalement et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Comment avait-il pus faire ça?

Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir. Tournant en rond dans ma chambre. Tout cela me perturbait.  
>Je fis vite le dîner au soir et repartis vite dans ma chambre, prétextant pas mal de devoirs. En réalité, je ne cessais de penser à Jake.<p>

Que voulait-il dire?

Cette nuit, je fis d'étranges cauchemars concernant des morts, des bruits d'animaux et de loups. Cela me changeait de mes cauchemars habituels mais j'étais toujours perplexe.

La journée au lycée passa lentement. Toujours me remémorant mes rêves de la veille.

Mais c'est en histoire que j'eus un dé-clique.

Nous étudions la géographie aujourd'hui avec Monsieur Parker. Il nous parlait de notre territoire et des nombreuses pertes dans le pays, notamment dans notre région. Il évoquait les causes habituelles mais une en particulier me fit réfléchir: L'attaque de loups dans les environs.

Ma journée scolaire se finissait ainsi et moi j'étais perturbée. Une voix dans ma tête me criait que je savais mais que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher, juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je rentrais chez moi et montais dans ma chambre, tournant sur moi-même tout en pensant encore et encore à ces loups.

Je me stoppais quand j'observais un cadre contre mon mur, un loup les yeux étrangement tristes. L'image de Jacob s'imposa alors.

Impossible, il ne pouvait pas être...

Et puis tout me revient. Le tatouage qu'il s'était fait, le livre que j'avais acheté sur les légendes, ses bruits étonnant que j'avais entendu lorsque j'étais dans la forêt Cette nuit là...

«mon propre arrière grand-père a connu des Sang-froid»

«c'est un Ancien de la tribu, comme mon père»

« un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups»

«les Cullen ne viennent pas ici»

«les Sang-froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups»

Je me figeais.

Les attaques en ce moment dans la région, Jacob qui disait vouloir me protéger de lui...

Jacob était un loup-garou.

Il fallait que je le vois. Il y a un an, j'aurais dit que c'était impossible, mais pas depuis que je vivais à Forks.

Sans prendre le temps d'écrire le moindre mot à mon père, je fonçais chez mon ami. C'était bien la première fois que je regrettais de ne pas avoir de voiture plus rapide.

Arrivée chez lui, je frappais plusieurs fois mais personne ne m'ouvrit, j'attendis pas mal de temps mais toujours rien. Je décidais alors de rentrer et de ressayer demain.

Je montais dans ma camionnette, problème, elle refusait de démarrer.

J'essayais alors de la démarrer pendant l'heure qui suivit mais en vin.

J'avais alors deux options, rester là et attendre que quelqu'un vienne enfin ou rentrer à pied. Les deux solutions n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes me connaissant. C'était tout aussi risqué. Je ne sais quelles choses pouvaient m'arriver en retournant à pied jusque chez moi mais tout aussi en restant ici.

Je ne voulais pas affoler mon père et la distance entre les deux maisons n'étaient pas si grande, je pouvais toujours tenter le coup.  
>En plus, Jacob m'avait montré un raccourci, c'était un terrain vague non loin du chemin où on s'entraînait à moto. Je me souvenais encore assez bien du trajet, je n'avais plus qu'à tenter ma chance, au pire, je rebrousserais chemin.<p>

Je partis alors en marchant. Tout d'abord suivant la route où pas une voiture passait, comme par hasard, puis coupa vers le terrain. J'étais arrivée à la moitié environ quand j'entendis mon prénom.

Je me retournais, pensant que c'était Jacob.

- Isabella?

Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi était-il ici?

- Laurent? Que faites-vous ici?

Sur le moment j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Un autre vampire. Mais ça ne fut que de courte durée quand il prononça un nom.

- A dire vrai, Victoria m'a demandé un petit service. Elle est si triste que James soit mort.

Petit service? Ici? James? Tout s'assemblait dans ma tête: vengeance.

- Les Cullen n'ont fait que me défendre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à eux ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas eux qu'elle vise...

Pas eux? Alors c'était moi.

- Vois-tu, Victoria trouve plus judicieux de te tuer lentement, tu souffriras ainsi qu'Edward quand il le saura, mais d'ailleurs où sont-ils? Il n'y a personne à leur demeure.

C'est alors que j'entendis à nouveau Sa voix. Cela faisait trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

_- Mens_

- Ils sont partis chasser pour le moment mais ils doivent revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Comme c'est étrange, tu sais, leurs amis les Denali m'ont dis qu'ils avaient quittés Forks.

_- Eloignes-toi_

- Ils ont du mal comprendre, je suis désolée Laurent mais il faut que je parte. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Victoria.

- Qui a dit que je venais pour te prévenir?

Alors que je m'éloignais, il se rapprocha de moi. En deux secondes il était à moins d'un mètre.

- Tu sens si bon Bella... Mon amie sera sûrement un peu en colère mais...

Il se pencha alors dangereusement vers mon coup. Ses yeux rouges vifs ne fixant que mes veines. J'avais peur, j'allais mourir mais au moins je n'allais plus souffrir. J'avais promis de ne rien faire de stupide et j'avais tenu parole, et puis que faire contre un vampire!

Je fermais les yeux et serrais les poings, attendant la morsure de l'immortel me vidant de mon sang quand un craquement se fit entendre. La seconde d'après, j'étais projetée plus loin, par terre.

J'ouvris grand les yeux pour voir se qui se déroulait.

Incroyable.

De gigantesques loups se battaient avec Laurent.  
>Je croyais que les vampires étaient les plus forts mais cet être éternel avaient bien du mal à se défaire de ces animaux.<p>

Bientôt, il mourra.

Bientôt se sera mon tour.

J'étais ahurie par ce que je voyais, Laurent était réduit en morceaux par ces bêtes féroces. Puis, après pas mal d'acharnements, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Laurent était mort.

Ils se retournèrent alors vers moi qui était toujours au sol.

L'un d'eux s'approcha doucement. Il était si intimidant, dangereux. Pourtant je le trouvais si beau.

Sa fourrure était brun-roux et brillait un peu au soleil. Bien qu'il fut incroyablement imposant, ses gestes vers moi étaient gracieux.

L'un des loups derrière grogna, faisant arrêter celui proche. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers eux, grogna à son tour puis revins à moi.

Avait-il décidé que j'étais sa proie? On aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient entre eux, c'était si fascinant.

Je devenais sûrement folle pour trouver merveilleuse la créature qui allait me tuer mais qu'importe, j'étais subjuguée par cette toison brillante comme des flammes. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux.

L'animal était maintenant à un mètre de moi environ et s'était stoppé, me regardant étrangement.

J'observais mieux son long museau, de belles oreilles que j'avais envi de toucher et des yeux si pénétrant!

Je fus stupéfaite par ce regard si doux et triste à la fois.

_J'ai déjà vu ça,_ pensais-je.

C'est alors que le souvenir du visage de Jake m'apparut. Je regardais plus attentivement les yeux du loup et repensais à ceux de mon ami. Ça ne pouvait pas...

- Jacob?

Je l'avais dit comme pour me convaincre moi-même, pourtant, les deux iris de l'animal s'illuminèrent comme ci je venais de tout comprendre.

Je me levais doucement et avançais prudemment vers le loup, la main en avant.

J'aurais dus m'enfuir, partir en courant mais j'étais persuadée que c'était mon ami, j'étais persuadée d'être en sécurité.

Il fit les derniers pas qu'il restait et se frotta contre ma main.

- Jake, c'est vraiment toi?

Pour toute réponse, il me lécha le visage. Je ris alors ouvertement. Et dire que plutôt je croyais que ce serait la cause de ma perte. Mais pourtant, tout ces témoignages de gens tués? Laurent... il avait les yeux rouges ce pourrait-il que...

«les Cullen sont les ennemis des Quileutes.»

Les loups étaient les ennemis des vampires. Jacob n'avait fait que me protéger.

Je sentis comme un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Je retrouvais mon ami et j'étais heureuse.

Il continua de se frotter à moi pendant que je lui caressais ses douces oreilles. Peu de temps après, les autres arrivèrent, je me collais un peu plus contre mon ami. Après tout, je ne le connaissais que lui.

Ma réaction sembla amuser les autres animaux. Pour ma part, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle! Le plus imposant des loups, le chef certainement, tout en noir, regarda ses amis puis partit le premier. Un autre, marron foncé le suivit de près.

Un plus petit loup que Jake mais tout aussi impressionnant, gris, s'avança vers moi et me poussa vers Jacob avec son museau. Je le regardais perplexe.

Il recommença le mouvement en me soulevant un peu plus.

Voulait-il que?

- Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos?

Mon ami hocha la tête. OK, je devais monter sur un loup de deux mètres de haut et voyager sur son dos. Mon dieu pourquoi avais-je décidé de sortir le voir ce soir!

Jacob s'abaissa pour que je m'installe. Je montais, pas très confiante, bougeant de nombreuses fois mes mains avant de leur trouver une position adéquate. Je me penchais un peu vers son oreille et lui dit:

- Je t'en supplie ne vas pas trop vite!

Il se remit comme il faut sur ses pattes et courut à toute vitesse vers chez lui.

_**.**_

.

.

_**Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre. **_

_**Avez-vous aimé la façon dont Bella découvre que Jacob est un loup? J'avais toujours imaginé que ce serait comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plait.**_

_**L'action arrive tout doucement.**_

_**B-ness**_


	10. chapitre 8: décisions indécises

**Bonjour à tous, pour bien finir la semaine, la suite de la fiction!**

**Je crois que beaucoup aimeront ce chapitre, du moins, surtout la fin. NON NE DESCENDEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE REVENEZ ET LISEZ LE DEBUT D'ABORD! XD bon d'accord je sors -_-'**

**Je veux aussi répondre à deux questions qui reviennent souvent dans les commentaires ou les MP:**

** - D'abord, je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui me le demandent mais NON je ne changerais pas la fiction en Jasper/Bella. C'est une fiction Edward/Bella (même si celui là n'est toujours revenu! XD) donc, chers amis de la team Jasper, j'espère quand même que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire.**

**- Ensuite, OUI LES CULLEN VONT REVENIR. XD. vous êtes nombreux à me demander s'ils vont vraiment revenir et quand et bien ne vous inquiétez pas, notre famille de vampires préférée va refaire son apparition bientôt. Et moi je sais dans quel chapitre exactement. mouhahahahah.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour suivre ma fiction et pour mettre des commentaires. Qu'il n'y en ait qu'1 ou 100, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. **

**Bonne lecture.  
>B-ness<strong>

**.**

.

**Chapitre 8: décisions indécises**

POV Bella:

Je ne sais pas s'il le prit comme une plaisanterie ou comme un défis mais sa vitesse était beaucoup trop rapide pour moi. Il allait aussi vite que les vampires. S'en était tout autant fascinant que terrifiant. Je préférais nettement ma camionnette.

Nous arrivâmes donc très vite chez la maison des Black. Il s'arrêta à la limite de la forêt et me fit comprendre que je devais descendre.

C'est ce que je fis. Il me fit signe d'avancer alors que lui restait là. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais obtempérais.

Devant chez lui, Sam, celui qui m'avait secourut il y a cinq mois, attendait. Je croisais Embry qui trottinait avec des vêtements vers la forêt.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour Sam.

J'étais assez intimidée, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il faisait certainement parti des loups de tout à l'heure et d'après son allure, j'opterais pour le noir, le plus grand, le chef.

- Pas trop secoué?

- ça peut aller.

Il me sourit et regarda derrière moi. Jacob Quil et Embry arrivaient avec une autre personne que je n'avais pas encore vu jusque maintenant, Paul.

Il me fis juste un signe de tête alors que les autres se montrèrent plus chaleureux.

Nous entrâmes chez Jake qui me demanda de m'asseoir près de lui. J'y allais.

- Bella, que faisais-tu la-bas?

- j'étais venu te parler mais personne n'était là, ma camionnette était en panne, j'ai pensé rentrer à pied en prenant le raccourcis et c'est là que je suis tombée sur Laurent, après vous êtes venu et voilà.

- C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait? Me dit pas que c'était un ami à toi!

Paul avait décidément une dent contre eux, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Jacob n'avait jamais aimé les Cullen, je croyais que c'était lui qui les haïssait le plus, finalement, il y en avait peut-être un autre.

- Non, il m'a juste aidé une fois mais là il voulait me tuer. Merci d'être intervenu.

Je regardais toujours Sam. On pouvait parler avec lui sans animosité.

- De rien Bella. Tu connais donc le secret des Cullen.

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Un peu moins d'un an.

-Et tu restais quand même avec eux! Franchement des sangsues!

- Ils ne sont pas tous des tueurs assoiffés de sang!

Paul et moi nous foudroyâmes du regard. Je voyais toute la haine dans ses propos envers les vampires, mais ils n'étaient pas tous comme il le pensait. Je ne voulais pas qu'on dise du mal d'eux. Finalement, c'était pet-être lui qui les haïssait le plus.

- Paul, du calme. Bella, cela va de soit que je te demande de ne parler de ça à personne d'accord?

- Bien sur mais, les Cullen sont au courants?

Devrais-je en parler à Jasper. Normalement oui il était mon ami et c'était important mais Jacob aussi était mon ami.

- Oui ils savent, avec eux tu peux en parler mais de toute façon il n'en reste plus qu'un ici alors. D'ailleurs, sais-tu pour combien de temps il reste?

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient tout savoir d'eux, de lui. Ça ne les regardait pas.

- Non je ne sais pas, peut-être jusqu'au diplôme.

- Ha oui c'est vrai qu'il est au lycée. Bella, sois prudente d'accord?

- Tu devrais t'éloigner de ce vampire blond.

- Jake! Jasper ne me fera pas de mal.

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais ils sont incontrôlables et ne feront que te faire souffrir, regardes les autres Cullen, ils t'ont bien laisser seule.

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls à m'avoir laissé!

Sam et moi avions parlé assez tranquillement mais il avait fallut que Jacob intervienne. Je pouvais comprendre qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas entre eux mais moi j'acceptais les deux. Il pouvait faire un effort et comprendre que Jasper était important pour moi.

Il ne répondit rien à ma réplique, son visage devint triste. Je savait que ma phrase avait été dur mais elle n'en n'était pas moins vrai. C'est le chef de la bande qui continua.

- Nous voulons juste que tu sois prudente. D'ailleurs, il y a aussi cette vampire rousse qui revient sans cesse. Il faut faire attention.

Une vampire rousse? Ho non. Elle était ici. Elle allait peut-être s'en prendre à Charlie? Je me tendais, la peur m'envahit.

- Bella qu'est ce que tu as?

- Jake, il faut protéger mon père.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous protégeons tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui cours un risque, c'est mon père.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Bella?

- La vampire rousse, elle s'appelle Victoria. Il y a quelques mois j'ai été attaqué par un vampire, les Cullen m'ont sauvés en le tuant. Victoria, qui était sa compagne, veut se venger. Laurent a dit qu'elle allait me faire souffrir.

- Nous te protégerons alors.

- Le seul moyen de me faire souffrir c'est de faire du mal à Charlie, je vous en prie Sam protégez le.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'elle veut, ça sera plus facile pour nous. Jacob, le mieux est que tu traînes à son lycée pour la surveiller.

- Jasper pourra me protéger là.

- Bella.

- Jacob réfléchis, si Jasper reste avec moi, tu pourras aider les autres ici.

- Elle n'a pas tord. Bella, pourras-tu en parler à ton... ami et arranger une rencontre.

- Il doit rentrer dimanche je lui dirais à ce moment là.

- Parfait, en attendant, Jake, tu restes avec elle. Raccompagne là et prends soin d'elle. Tout ira bien Bella.

- Faites attention à vous.

- Relaxe Belle c'est notre boulot après tout, hé Quil 20 dollars que j'arrive avant toi à la falaise.

- Pari tenue, à plus belle!

Les deux partir suivit de Paul et pour finir Sam. J'étais un peu inquiète pour eux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se mettent en danger par ma faute. Même si j'avais vu comment ils avaient tué Laurent, Victoria était très forte et rusé. Bien plus que bon nombre de vampires..

Jacob regarda le moteur de mon véhicule et le remit en marche dans les minutes qui suivirent. J'avais vraiment besoin de cours de mécanique!

Le trajet jusque chez moi se fit en silence mais ce n'était pas gênant. J'étais contente que Jake soit de nouveau près de moi.

Il se gara à ma place habituelle, la voiture de Charlie était déjà là.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi, mon père vint vers moi paniqué.

- Ha Bella tu es là, encore quelques minutes est j'allais parcourir la forêt tu sais qu'un ours rode.

Un ours? Ha oui les attaques.

- J'étais parti chez Billy mais je suis tombée en panne, je n'ai pas pu rentrer plus tôt.

Il soupira de soulagement puis vit enfin Jacob. Il avait l'air surpris, je le comprenais.

- Euh salut Jacob.

- Charlie. On a dus trifouiller le moteur de Bells mais ce n'était rien d'important, la camionnette fonctionne comme un charme maintenant.

- D'accord. Merci de l'avoir ramené.

- Pas de soucis.

- Euh papa, Jake reste pour manger ça ne te dérange pas?

J'ai cru a un moment que ses yeux allaient sortir de son visage tellement ils s'agrandissaient. On pouvait voir le choc puis la surprise dans son regard.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

- Ok, finit-il par dire.

Charlie partit dans le salon pendant que Jacob et moi partîmes dans la cuisine. Je préparais quelque chose de simple aidé par mon ami.

Nous rîmes beaucoup, comme avant. J'étais heureuse de retrouver nos moments.

Le repas se fit tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Jacob monta ensuite avec moi dans ma chambre. Nous nous amusâmes beaucoup de la réaction de mon père.  
>Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des aller-retour dans le couloir, jetant un œil, pas très discret, à ma chambre. Il allait dans la salle de bain, revenait, descendait, allait dans sa chambre.<p>

C'était assez amusant de voir ça.

Passé minuit, Jacob fit semblant de repartir chez lui. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie. Puis, une fois sortit, il passa par ma fenêtre.

Décidément, ils étaient beaucoup à passer par la fenêtre de la fille du shérif! Mon père aurait sûrement une crise cardiaque s'il savait ça.

Nous discutâmes presque toute la nuit, au petit matin je m'endormais et lui partait. C'est Quil qui montait la garde non loin de là, histoire que Jacob se repose.

Le samedi, mon père m'annonça une partie de pêche avec Harry. J'avais peur et lui dit d'être très prudent à cause de l'ours bien sur. En venant le chercher, Harry certifia que Charlie ne craignait rien. Bien sur son message sous entendait beaucoup plus que ce que Charlie pouvait penser. J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'on le protégeait.

Je profitais d'être seule pour nettoyer la maison. Cela m'occupait pas mal d'heures. Je ne pris pas la peine de manger le midi, je n'avais pas faim.

Le ménage prit fin en milieu d'après-midi, la maison était propre à tout les niveau et j'étais exténuée.

Je décidai d'aller dehors profiter du soleil. J'installais alors correctement une couverture sur laquelle je m'allongeais sur le dos.

Les rayons du soleil venant sur mon visage me faisaient un bien fou, comme si je me remplissais d'énergie. Le soleil me manquait, sa chaleur me manquait.

Je me rappelais encore ce que je faisais à Phœnix. Une fois les cours terminés, j'allais directement sur la terrasse et profitais de ce magnifique moment en compagnie de ma mère souvent.  
>René.<p>

Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment? Probablement être sur la route pour je ne sais quel match de baseball de Phil, où dans les tribunes à l'encourager comme une fan hystérique. Après tout, elle était comme ça. Folle et irresponsable mais tellement géniale.

Je me souviens alors du cadeau de Carlisle et Esmé, des billets d'avion pour Jacksonville. Je ne pense pas que je les aurais utilisé, du moins pas sans Lui. Mais cela me donnait l'idée de partir quelques jours chez elle. La revoir.

J'arrêtais tout de suite cette pensée en me disant que Victoria me suivrait probablement et s'en prendrait à elle ou même à mon beau-père.

Avant d'y retourner, il faudrait d'abord s'occuper du vampire.

Je respirai maintenant paisiblement, le rythme de mon cœur devint régulier, je fermai les yeux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormais.

Le noir qui m'entourait devint alors lumière, je me retrouvais dans la forêt mais tout était lumineux. Tournant autour de moi, je vis une silhouette au loin. Je me concentrais et reconnus alors la personne.

Victoria.

_- Bella._

Je me retournais et courrais le plus loin possible même si je savais qu'elle me rattraperait en un bon.

Je ne voyais pas où j'allais, ni où j'étais. J'écartais juste les branches au passage en courant toujours plus vite.

_- Bella._

J'entendais sa voix prononçant mon prénom toujours plus proche alors que j'accélérais ma course. Elle semblait rire de la situation, s'amuser avec moi.

_- Je te suis._

Je le savais qu'elle me suivait, qu'elle était même proche. Je ne savais pas où aller ni quoi faire pour lui échapper. Où était Jacob? Où était Jasper?

_- Je suis là._

Soudain je me stoppais. Elle était en face de moi. Un clignement d'œil, elle n'y était plus. Mon cœur battait si fort que je croyais qu'il allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Mes membres me faisaient si mal que mes genoux pouvaient lâcher à tout moment.

J'avais le souffle cour. Que faire maintenant? Je ne pouvais pas rester sur place.

Je décidais alors de reprendre ma course vers la gauche mais le temps de tourner, quelque chose m'agrippa.

Victoria m'entourait le coup de sa main et me soulevait. Je débattais comme je pouvais mais rien ne la faisait lâcher. Au contraire, elle souriait, riait même.  
>Son rire était cruel, sadique, j'en frissonnai.<p>

Je faiblissais à chaque seconde, manquant d'air. Elle m'approcha alors d'elle et me susurra quelque chose à l'oreille:

_- Je t'ai eu._

Puis elle vint à mon coup et me mordit violemment. Je me débattais avec toute la force qui me restait et criais même si je savais que ça ne servais à rien, je voulais lutter.

- Bella, Bella, réveilles-toi c'est moi, Jacob.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Le décors que je voyais était flou, l'homme qui me tenait aussi. J'essayais de me calmer et de respirer normalement.  
>Après peu de temps je remarquais que j'étais dans mon jardin et que c'est Jake qui me tenait.<p>

J'avais fais un rêve.

Encore apeurée, je me blottis dans ses bras.

Il me serra fort en disant que ce n'était rien, qu'il était là, qu'il me protégeait. Il avait certainement compris ce qui venait de se passer. Heureusement qu'il était là.

Il me porta jusque l'intérieur et m'installa sur une chaise dans la cuisine puis me donna un verre d'eau que je bus rapidement. Mon cœur était redevenu normal.

Il ne me demanda pas d'explications ni de détails sur mon cauchemar. Tant mieux!

Nous nous contentâmes de parler de tout et de rien. Demain, il voulait que je vienne passer la journée à la Push, j'acceptais avec joie mais je ne devais pas rentrer trop tard, Jasper devait passer.

Après le retour de mon père, Jacob partit mais pas bien loin, il restait au niveau des bois pour surveiller.

Je me couchais juste après son départ.

.  
>.<p>

Je me réveillais avec beaucoup de mal. J'avais encore eu des cauchemars mélangeant Victoria, Jacob et les Cullen. Tout ça ensemble, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que j'avais dormi à peine.

Cependant j'étais quand même heureuse car Jazz rentrait ce soir. Je me demandais bien comment sa chasse se déroulait.

Lorsqu'Il m'avait parlé pour la première fois des chasses qu'ils faisaient, j'avais été pensive. J'avais même voulu m'y rendre. Idée assez folle et suicidaire en soit mais je voulais tellement voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Pourtant, je savais que je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps, la vue et l'odeur du sang me faisaient m'évanouir peu de temps après. C'était plus parce que je voulais voir comment ils agissaient, leur façon de bouger, de courir après l'animal...

J'avais alors imaginé que l'animal qui Lui allait le plus était le puma. Sa famille le pensait aussi. Bien entendu, pour Emmett c'était facile, j'aurais parié que lui ressemblait à un ours! Pour Rosalie, j'imaginais une panthère, belle et distinguée.

Alice me faisait penser à une gazelle, rapide et sautillante.

Esmé avait le caractère d'une lionne, elle avait ce fort trait protecteur envers ses enfants. Et ainsi je voyais Carlisle se rapprocher du lion. Majestueux, chef de famille. Cela lui ressemblait.

Ne connaissant pas Jasper au début, j'avais eu du mal à imaginer à quel animal il ressemblait. Mais depuis que j'avais appris des choses sur lui, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il serait plus comme un tigre blanc. Assez solitaire, calme mais fort et agressif quand il le fallait. Ça lui allait bien.

Comme je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je me levais et me préparais en prenant mon temps. Jacob ne devait venir qu'en fin de matin.

Charlie lui était déjà parti, encore une journée pêche avec Harry. J'espérais que ça irait.

Je m'occupais en lisant un livre que je lus à moitié avant que mon ami arrive. Nous partîmes sur la moto de Jake. La mienne était toujours chez lui. Je ne crois pas que mon père aurait apprécié que sa fille fasse de la moto. Arrivée chez lui, il me dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi en fin d'après-midi.

Nous mangeâmes avec les autres loups chez Emily. C'était une femme très belle malgré sa cicatrice sur le coté du visage. Jacob m'expliqua qu'un jour, Sam n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler, il était trop près d'elle quand il s'est transformé. C'est pour ça que Jake s'était éloigné, il avait eu peur de me faire la même chose. Pourtant j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, et si le pire se produisait quand même, je savais que je ne lui en voudrais pas, ça ne serait pas volontaire.

L'après-midi se passa sur la Push. Nous rencontrâmes d'autres loups. Jacob me dit qu'il y avait aussi une louve, Leah mais elle ne pouvait pas être ici pour le moment. D'après ce qu'il me disait, elle était la seule louve du groupe, ça devait être dur.

Seth, son petit frère, était sympa mais trop jeune pour en être un. Cela l'énervait prodigieusement.

Jared était gentil mais je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup. Il restait avec Paul.

Celui-ci me regardait comme si j'étais cinglée, sûrement à cause de mon amitié pour les vampires. De toute façon je m'en fichais, je les aimais bien et ils m'avaient protégés, ils n'étaient pas les monstres cruels qu'il s'imaginait.

Embry et Quil, comme à leur habitude, proposèrent un nombre hallucinant de paris, je n'en relevais pas beaucoup. Comment pouvais-je gagner à la course ou au saut d'obstacle contre des loups? Déjà contre des humains je n'avais aucunes chances alors là!

J'acceptais pourtant le défis de hot-dog, celui qui arrivait à en manger le plus en cinq minutes. Malgré le fait qu'on avait mangé il y a peu, je le fis quand même et croyez moi ou non mais je ne finis pas la dernière. Et oui, j'étais avant tout une Swan, les Swan savaient manger! Mais ce n'était pas quelques choses que je ferais souvent.

Comme promis, Jake m'emmena ensuite vers sa surprise.

Nous y allâmes en moto. Je remarquais alors la route que nous empruntions, celle ou nous nous étions souvent entraînés.

Arrivée au chemin, je vis ma moto. Elle était réparée? Il faut dire que lors d'un de nos entraînements, j'étais tombée et l'engin avait subi quelques dommages.

Je descendis vite et partis vers le véhicule.

- Tu l'as réparé?

- Bien sur. Elle est opérationnelle, si tu veux faire une petite ballade...

Il avait un grand sourire, le mien devait être deux fois plus grand. J'enfourchais la bécane avec impatience. Je réussis à la démarrer du premier coup. J'étais fière de moi.

Jacob passa le premier et me donna un casque par la même occasion. Il partit ensuite et je le suivis. D'abord prudemment, ensuite je me mis à sa hauteur.

C'était étrange, je n'aimais pas particulièrement la vitesse, je voulais respecter les limitations et j'étais très prudente en voiture mais j'aimais tellement cette sensation de liberté sur cette moto.

J'adorais le vent qui venait sur moi, mes cheveux qui s'emmêlaient, le bruit du moteur de plus en plus fort suivant mon rythme, la légèreté, cette rapidité que moi seule contrôlait.

Plus il accélérait, plus je le faisais, il comprit vite que je voulais jouer. Ce fut donc le premier arriver au terrain non loin qui l'emporterait.

La course n'était pas bien difficile car les virages étaient peu nombreux et larges. C'était assez serré mais c'est mon ami qui gagna. Je lui promis de gagner une prochaine fois quand nous descendîmes de nos motos.

Nous partîmes tranquillement nous balader, nous avions encore un peu de temps.

- Alors, contente de l'après-midi?

- Et comment! Ça m'a fait du bien, merci Jake.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me tint par la taille. Ce contact ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais bien avec lui.

- Bella, tout le monde t'aime à la réserve tu sais,

- Même Paul? Le taquinais-je.

- Lui il n'aime personne, et puis ce n'est pas toi qu'il n'aime pas mais plutôt tes choix.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Belle, nous pouvons te protéger et puis on t'adore, tu t'amuses avec nous alors, pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous?

- Je reste déjà avec vous non?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je réfléchis deux minutes. Avec eux? Rien qu'eux? Sans Eux...

- Tu voulais dire sans les Cullen c'est ça?

- Oui. Ils t'ont fait du mal, et avec nous tu auras une vrai vie, même s'il n'en reste plus qu'un, combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va rester avec toi.

- Jasper est mon ami Jake! Comme toi tu l'es. Je ne veux et ne peux choisir entre vos deux familles. C'est vrai que je me sens bien parmi vous mais avec Jasper je me sens vraiment bien aussi.

- Mais c'est un vampire.

- et toi tu es un loup!

- Il est dangereux.

- Tu ne l'es pas toi?

- Il tue des humains!

- Non il est végétarien.

- Bon je vois que cette discussion ne mènera nul par, on en reparlera un autre jour d'accord.

- Dis plus tôt que tu es à cours d'arguments!

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, moi j'avais un visage de vainqueur! Ils se croyaient vraiment ennemis mais peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient s'apprécier. Je ne demandais pas qu'ils soient de bons amis mais qu'ils n'aient plus de préjugés les uns envers les autres, qu'ils se respectent. Je savais qu'un jour ce serait possible.

Jacob et moi continuâmes d'avancer lentement quand il se stoppa net. Je lui demandais ce qu'il y avait mais je n'avais pas de réponse. Il fixa alors un point que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

D'un seul coup, il me regarda avec des yeux paniqués et me dis:

- Bella, cours!

Alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, lui courrait déjà vers ce qu'il fixait et soudain il se transforma et entra en collision avec quelque chose de blanc, dur, rouge.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'avais peur pour mon ami, que se passait-il? C'est alors qu'elle arriva, Victoria. Elle fonçait sur moi. Jake s'interposa et l'envoya valser à des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il me poussa ensuite avec sa truffe.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il avait peur, peur pour moi. Alors que moi j'avais peur aussi, mais peur pour lui. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je voulais qu'on fuit ensemble mais il ne l'entendait pas de la même façon, il me repoussa un peu plus fort et grogna alors que la vampire vint de nouveau vers nous.

A contre cœur, je l'abandonnais et courrais le plus vite possible loin d'eux.

J'entendis un hurlement, il prévenait certainement les autres. Bientôt il allait avoir du renfort, il ne serait plus seul et au moins, si je n'étais pas là, il pouvait se focaliser uniquement sur le vampire.

Je devais me convaincre que tout irait bien pour lui, mais alors pourquoi une peur, non, une terreur enveloppait mon cœur et se propageait partout en moi?

Je voulais tellement y retourner et attirer Victoria vers moi, elle ne s'en prendrait pas aux gens que j'aime, elle m'aurait.

Pourtant je devais partir.

Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, je ne faisais qu'aller toujours plus vite sans m'arrêter. Je tombais parfois mais me relevais encore et encore.

Cela me rappelait étrangement mon rêve d'hier. Il allait peut-être se réaliser, Victoria était peut-être déjà en trin de s'amuser à me courir après. Mais et Jacob?

Ils se battaient toujours, je pouvais encore entendre de gros fracas. Faites que les autres arrivent vite.

Soudain un hurlement, ce n'était pas le même que tout à l'heure, c'était un cris douloureux et j'étais sur qu'il appartenait à mon ami. Victoria l'avait blessé, Victoria allait le tuer.

Non, impossible, pour elle, le plus important était de m'avoir, elle devait certainement me suivre à la trace maintenant, profitant de la blessure du loup. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Mon ami, blessé en voulant me sauver, blessé par ma faute.

Je vis de la lumière devant moi, je croyais enfin être sorti de la forêt pour arriver sur la route probablement mais en poussant les branches, j'étais aux falaises.

Je ne pouvais rebrousser chemin. J'aurais dus entendre les vagues qui s'abattaient sur les rochers, le vent beaucoup trop fort ici. Mais je ne m'étais préoccupée que des bruits de mon ami.

Un bruit proche de moi me fis me retourner, un bruit d'arbre déraciné, un bruit trop proche. Je n'avais plus le choix.  
>Peut-être qu'en sautant, je gagnerais encore du temps. Ou bien j'allais mourir comme ça. Dans les deux cas, ça m' allait.<p>

Je ne voulais pas que ce soit elle qui me tue, je ne voulais pas qu'elle gagne. Il fallait que je saute.

_- Non Bella, attends!_

Sa voix. Il était là. J'étais heureuse, au moins, je l'aurais entendu une dernière fois. D'habitude je l'écoutais mais là je ne pouvais pas.

J'aurais tout donner pour que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça aujourd'hui mais c'était trop tard.

Je me reculais un peu pour prendre de l'élan.

_- Tu as promis..._

Cette supplique... Non je devais le faire, je n'avais sûrement plus que quelques secondes.

- Je n'ai pas le -je à peine à murmurer.

_- Je t'en pris._

Je ne pouvais faire autrement, qu'importe ce qu'il me demande. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour que Jacob soit en vie et dire une dernière chose, bien que je sache qu'il n'entendrait pas, je voulais le dire une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime.

Je courus ensuite et sautais dans le vide...

POV Alice:

Cela faisait déjà six mois que nous avions quittés Forks, un que Jasper m'avait quitté. Je perdais peu à peu les gens que j'aimais et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais cédé à Edward à propos de notre départ mais avait-ce été une bonne idée? Je n'en suis pas sur. J'avais peur pour ma meilleure amie, ma sœur.

J'avais plusieurs fois essayé de voir son futur mais je ne voyais juste qu'une chose, une jeune fille qui ressemblait à Bella. Elle était maigre et n'avait aucunes réactions. On pouvait lire la souffrance sur son visage et la douleur dans ses yeux, elle était assise dans le rocking-chair de mon amie, devant la fenêtre ouverte, attendant quelque chose.

Je me refusais à dire que c'était Bella.

Non.

Ma meilleure amie était forte et même si notre départ a dus être un coup pour elle, elle devait s'en remettre, or, cette vision ne changeait jamais, les semaines passées et je voyais toujours la même chose, alors j'ai tout simplement arrêté.

J'avais horreur de ce que je voyais, et je savais que j'en étais en partie responsable, mais comment réparer les choses? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Et mon Jasper qui me manquait tant! Il avait décidé de partir, ne supportant plus nos sentiments et je le comprenais. Moi-même j'avais besoin de cette 'pause'. J'avais vu dans mes visions au début qu'il ne faisait que courir, même s'il m'avait demandé de ne pas chercher à voir son futur, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, du moins au début.  
>Après l'avoir vu courir encore et toujours, j'ai arrêté.<p>

J'ai préféré me concentrer sur le reste de la famille, du moins si on peut toujours appeler ça une famille.

Tout le monde avait du mal avec notre décision. Nous étions encore plus attachés à Forks et Bella que nous l'aurions cru. Même Rosalie en était affectée.

Nous souffrions tous et nous ne savions pas quoi faire pour arranger ça. Du moins, j'en avait une idée mais à peine y pensais-je qu'elle était déjà rejetée.

Edward ne voulait pas parler de notre retour éventuel auprès du dernier membre de la famille Cullen. Car pour nous c'est ce qu'elle était, une fille, une sœur, une âme-soeur.

Mais comme tout les débats cela finissait par Emmett, Esmé et moi d'accord pour le retour à Forks et Edward, Rosalie et Carlisle pour ne pas y retourner.

Cela m'avait étonné que Carlisle pense comme ça, Jasper m'avait dit qu'il ressentait comme une sorte de peur mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce d'affronter les conséquences de notre décisions ou bien se rendre compte que pour la première fois il avait fais le mauvais choix.

Je soupirai et rentrai chez moi. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans le jardin où dans les bois, cela me permettait de réfléchir sans que le liseur de pensées n'entre dans ma tête. En plus il était d'une humeur exécrable maintenant. Mais il fallait avouer que nous n'étions guère mieux.

J'allais m'installer dans le canapé à coté d'Emmett quand une vision me frappa de plein fouet. Elle était si forte que je ressentais presque chaque sensation, chaque sentiment. Je détestais ça.

Je regardais autour de moi, je me voyais courir dans la forêt, j'avais peur mais pas pour moi, je tombais souvent mais me relevais toujours, j'avais une impression de déjà vu.

Cette souffrance!

Je vis alors de la lumière, je poussais les buissons devant moi et là, le point de vue changea, je n'étais plus que spectatrice.

J'avais en fait été à la place d'une jeune fille, elle semblait mal et souffrait beaucoup. Je regardais mieux, c'était Bella!

Je la vis en haut des falaises, que faisait-elle là? Ne me dites pas que...

Je l'entendis dire une simple chose «je t'aime», on aurait dit qu'elle mettait tout ses sentiments, toute sa vie dans cette courte phrase et je savais pour qui étaient ces mots.

Bella prit alors de l'élan. Elle courut et se jeta dans le vide.

Ma vision se stoppa là mais une autre s'enchaîna. Bella dans son lit. Alors elle allait bien. J'étais soulagée.

C'est étrange je la voyais flou pourtant j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était elle.  
>Je ressentais d'autres présences mais rien de visible, je n'aimais pas ça.<p>

Ce que je vis ensuite me choqua:

Quelqu'un lui tenait la main et lui caressait les cheveux de l'autre, c'était Jasper.

**_._**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><em>.<em>**

**_Alors? Heureux d'avoir eu ce POV Alice? Mais que vont bien pouvoir faire les Cullen? Je me le demande... Je les fais revenir au prochain chapitre ou j'attends encore un peu? Moi je sais... Vous verrez bien! XD_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce passage. Pour ma par, j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout le rêve de Bella, j'aime décrire ses rêves. _**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait._**

**_à la prochaine avec encore plus de surprises. (Croyez-moi, le prochain va en choquer plus d'un. Ho que je suis sadique. hihi)_**

**_bye bye_**


	11. chapitre 9: les liens qui nous unis

**Bonjour à tous ici B-ness!  
>Pour commencer la semaine, rien de tel qu'un nouveau chapitre. ^_^<br>Je tiens d'abord à signaler que mes chapitres pour toutes mes fictions vont mettre plus de temps car avec les révisions, les exams, ça fait beaucoup^^ je ferais ce que je pourrais.**

**(laulau83: normalement je post un chapitre par semaine mais pendant cette période se sera moins souvent et irrégulier, vraiment désolé. Mais pendant les vacances, tout redeviendra normal; xD)**

**Merci pour ceux qui suivent cette fiction et un grand merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews. Je vois d'ailleurs que vous êtes impatients alors je vais vous laisser lire. Attention ce chapitre va vous laisser des surprises... hihihi. **

**bonne lecture!**

**.**

.

**Chapitre 9: les liens qui nous unis**

POV Bella:

Je me sentais fatiguée et perdue, il n'y avait que le noir qui m'entourait. Étais-je morte? Non, une fois mort, on ne doit pas souffrir, or j'avais mal partout.

Il fallait que je me souvienne, je passais l'après-midi à la réserve, la balade en moto. Victoria et Jake! Mon dieu, faites qu'il soit en vie!

J'avais couru puis sauté, j'avais entendu Sa voix. Quelle douce voix... j'étais heureuse de l'avoir entendu encore une fois, même si c'était la dernière.

C'était tellement étrange. Je lui avais dis que je l'aimais mais pour quoi? Je l'aimais toujours, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus mais pourquoi avais-je cette étrange sensation d'être plus légère? C'était comme si j'étais libérée, que quelque chose de plus important existait, qu'est ce que c'était?

Je n'arrivais pas encore à ouvrir les yeux mais je commençais à entendre des voix.

- Elle respire?

- Oui.

- On devrait peut-être attendre qu'elle se réveille pour la déplacer.

A qui était ces voix? Je n'en reconnaissais aucune. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, si bien que chaque chuchotement était amplifié. J'avais l'impression non pas qu'ils parlaient mais qu'ils criaient. Je voulais plus de silence.

- Pour commencer reculez-vous, il lui faut de l'air! Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je suis là.

Cette voix! Elle était si belle et douce. A qui appartenait-elle? Pourquoi mon cœur s'accélérait ainsi? Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je vois la personne qui m'attirait tant.

Je fis donc un effort surhumain pour ne serait-ce que bouger les paupières. Une main serra la mienne. Ce contact réchauffa tout mon corps mais aussi mon cœur, si étrange...

Tout devint alors plus facile, guidée par je ne sais quoi, mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir un visage rempli de tendresse au dessus du mien.

- Bella, je suis Leah.

Leah? La sœur de Seth? La louve?

Je me levais doucement aidée de mon amie sans quitter son regard.

- Sam tu vois, c'est aussi flagrant que le nez au milieu de la figure!

Je me retournais vers l'autre voix, Jared. C'est comme si je prenais conscience seulement maintenant que d'autres personnes étaient là depuis mon réveil.

Je me mis alors à paniquer à propos de Jake. Je le cherchais du regard.

Quand je le vis, je courrais si vite que même moi je ne m'en croyais pas capable et fonçais vers lui.

- Jacob, tu n'as rien? Elle ne t'a pas blessé?

Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. J'entendis un léger grognement et ressentis une sorte de colère. Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère?

- Je n'ai rien ne t'inquiète pas. Bella qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sauter du haut de la falaise?

- J'ai couru et je suis arrivée là, je l'entendais se rapprocher et puis ton cris, je ….

- Chut. Je comprends. Bon il faut rentrer chez toi tu dois être épuisée. Je te ramène.

- Je peux le faire!

Cette douce voix était maintenant agressive. Mais cela allait plus loin, c'était comme si je le ressentais. Je n'aimais pas ça.

- Leah, je me suis toujours occupée de Bella, ce n'est pas parce que tu es imprégnée d'elle que je vais te la laisser comme ça!

Imprégnée? De quoi parlait-il?

Mes deux amis se foudroyaient du regard, moi j'étais perdue.

- Tu parles, on voit ce que ça a donné!

- Tu ne la connais que depuis que tu l'a sortis de l'eau, tu ne sais rien!

Tout les deux commençaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, je sentais beaucoup de colère en moi. Quil me tira légèrement pour que je m'éloigne de Jacob et Leah.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, je repensais aux mots de Jacob. L'imprégnation. Je me souvins alors d'une conversation que j'avais eu plutôt avec lui sur Sam et Emily.

Alors, Leah et moi nous étions... Non impossible. Enfin je ressentais des choses mais ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiments que Sam avait pour sa femme.

C'est alors que d'un seul coup, une violente animosité s'empara de moi. Au même instant, Leah se transformait.

Ils allaient se battre, je sentais qu'elle était énervée, je ne voulais pas. Jacob allait peut-être lui faire du mal... Non!

Avant même que je comprenne ce que je faisais, je fonçais et m'interposais entre les deux.

- Leah stoppe!

Je l'avais crié si fort que j'avais l'impression que mon énergie me quittait. Je m'effondrais de nouveau au sol et perdis connaissance.

.

.

Je fus de nouveau réveillée par des voix, fortes et agressives. Bon sang, pouvaient-ils arrêter de crier juste quelques minutes!

- Il n'a rien à faire là!

- Jake du calme.

- Moins de bruit, vous allez la réveiller. Sam tu sais comment c'est possible que Bella ressente ça?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est un lien très fort apparemment.

- Pourquoi avec elle? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, moi je passais tout mon temps avec elle, je la connais mieux que personne.

- Jaloux mon petit Jacob?

- Fous-moi la paix Embry.

- Maintenant ça suffit!

Oh oui, maintenant ça suffit s'il vous plaît!

- Je commence déjà à sentir l'agacement de Bella. La pauvre a subi assez déjà.

C'est après la fin de cette phrase que je reconnaissais seulement cette voix, Jasper. Il était rentré!

Je sentis une main froide prendre la mienne et une autre me caresser les cheveux. Ces contacts m'apaisaient.

- Elle se calme, je le sens. La présence de la san... du vampire, l'apaise.

- C'est si étrange que l'imprégnation soit si forte. Jusqu'où va-t-elle?

Sam se posait toujours des questions sur, mon nouvel état? Je ne savais même pas quels étaient les mots exact pour parler de ça.

Pendant ce temps, j'ouvris tranquillement les yeux.

La lumière n'était pas forte, ce qui m'aida. Je bougeais légèrement, tournant la tête à droite pour apercevoir mon ami.

- Salut Jazz!

- Salut Bells! Je ne pars que quelques jours et voilà ce qui arrive... comment as-tu fais pour tenir avant ton arrivée à Forks!

- Très drôle. Tu sais Phœnix n'est pas connu pour ces vampires et ces loups. En plus, le climat n'est pas le même. Alors ta chasse?

Alors que j'attendais sa réponse, j'entendais des imitations de vomissement et des grimaces sur les visages. Bin quoi? Euh aussi tuer des animaux et s'en nourrissaient! Ce n'était pas vraiment pareil mais le résultat était le même.

Jasper dut trouver ça amusant car il me sourit de toutes ses dents et voulut même rire.

- Un vrai délice!

Je continuais d'observer la pièce quand je vis Leah se rapprocher de moi.

- Leah! Tu vas bien? Et Jacob?

- On va bien. Le petit loup pique juste une crise de jalousie mais il va vite revenir une fois calme.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'imaginais pas les mots Jacob et calme dans la même phrase.

- Bella?

- Oui Sam?

- Tout à l'heure qu'as-tu ressentis?

- et bien je crois que c'était les émotions de Leah. Surtout quand elle s'est transformée, c'était étrange et j'étais épuisée. C'est normal?

- En vérité non. Tu vois, quand nous sommes imprégnés, nous savons qu'un lien nous unis, de plus, le loup arrive à sentir la présence de l'autre, à le comprendre mais vous deux, vous ressentez les sentiments de l'autre, c'est très fort. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

- Décidément, je ne fais rien comme il faut!

Jamais une chose normale m'arrivera? Certes l'imprégnation n'était pas normale mais si cela devait m'arriver, pourquoi n'était-ce pas de la même façon que les autres?

Alors qu'ils continuaient à parler, je baillais.

Jasper rit légèrement et me dit de me reposer. Je demandais à Leah de rester avec moi, elle accepta, tandis que le vampire partait en bas parler avec les loups de Victoria.

Avec la louve, nous ne parlâmes pas. Elle se contenta de rester près de moi, telle une sœur. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça, c'était étrange mais aussi merveilleux.

Je souffrais toujours par rapport aux Cullen et je crois que rien ne pourrait enlever cette douleur, mais cependant elle était moins forte grâce à ses nouveaux sentiments envers la Quileute et l'aide de Jasper.

.

.

Je me réveillais encore une fois la nuit. J'avais assez bien dormi, en même temps j'étais épuisée. J'étais seule dans la chambre mais je sentais la présence de Leah près de moi, dans les bois devant chez moi probablement c'était vraiment bizarre mais pas effrayant. En vérité, ça me plaisait bien de ressentir tout ça, partager un lien fort.

Je me levais à ma fenêtre, l'ouvris quelques secondes juste pour dire bonne nuit à mon amie et la remercier d'avoir été là. Je n'entendis pas de réponse mais je savais qu'elle l'avais entendu car je ressentis beaucoup de joie et de... remerciement? Oui ça devait être ça. Il fallait arriver à déchiffrer tout ça. Je me demandais comment Jazz pouvez faire avec son don tout le temps.

Je repartis dans mon lit et vis qu'il n'était que minuit. Je pouvais encore dormir un peu. Le problème c'est qu'au moment ou je sombrais, un autre cauchemar commençait.

J'étais dans ma chambre, dehors il faisait jour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je voulais descendre, c'est ce que je fis.

Dans le couloir, des gouttes de sang, je commençait à avoir peur. A qui pouvait bien appartenir ce sang? Charlie? Ho non! Prenant en compte cette pensée, je me dépêchais de suivre le liquide rouge qui devenait de plus en plus abondant.

Il me mena jusque la porte du jardin. Je l'ouvris vite. Je me retrouvais dans la clairière.

Au loin, une silhouette et une sorte de mont sur le coté et plus je me rapprochais, plus je reconnaissais des visages.

J'arrivais enfin en courant devant tout ces corps étalaient. Il y avait les Quileutes, mon père, Jasper et énormément de sang sur eux. J'entendis ensuite le tonnerre et vis des éclairs, tout devenait noir et une pluie forte s'abattit.

J'observais mieux la scène. L'ombre que j'avais pris pour Victoria n'était pas elle en fait. C'était la même Bella que dans un autre de mes rêves, pourtant elle était tachée de liquide rouge et ses mains étaient ensanglantées. Elle me regarda avec une expression cruelle sur le visage éclaboussé de rouge.

Je n'arrêtais pas d'entre une voix me répéter que c'était de ma faute, que c'était moi qui avais fait ça, pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas ses lèvres.

Cette Bella qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux leva alors doucement son bras et pointa un doigt qui désignait quelque chose près de moi.

Je me retournais donc. Rien. Puis un éclair, une personne loin de moi. Deuxième éclair, la personne se rapproche. Troisième éclair, elle est à un mètre de moi, ses yeux perçant me fixant, un sourire diabolique au visage. Dernier éclair, Victoria me saute dessus.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup en sursaut et en criant. Je me calmais et pris conscience que finalement j'étais dans ma chambre.

Je soupirais, repris mes esprits et me levais pour me préparer pour le lycée. De toute façon, il était presque l'heure que je me lève.

Une fois tout fait et petit déjeuner pris, je partis direction le bahut. Jazz ne m'avait pas laissé de mot donc j'en concluais que je devais me rendre moi même sur place.

Sur la route tout était tranquille, j'essayais de ne pas repenser à mon cauchemar ainsi qu'aux autres. J'espérais juste qu'ils se calment au fil du temps. Mais pour ça, il faudrait aussi que la vampire rousse soit arrêtée. Le problème était qu'elle était très forte, et qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Une fois garée sur le parking, Jasper me rejoignit. Il m'informa des discussions entre lui et les loups tout en partant vers nos cours respectifs.

Dans les couloirs, on pouvait voir que les élèves ne tenaient déjà plus en place. En effet, c'était notre dernière semaine de cours.

Les étudiants pensaient déjà que les vacances commençaient.

C'était pour ça que je n'aimais pas ces moments. Les lycéens ne tenaient plus en place pendant les heures de cours, le professeur devait intervenir de nombreuses fois pour les calmer et de ce fait, la leçon n'avançait pas, on ne pouvait pas étudier tranquillement.

Je me souvins comment cela ce déroulait à Phœnix. De la même manière qu'ici mais en beaucoup plus turbulent. Et oui, juste après il y avait les matchs des différentes équipes, les arrangements des différents clubs, des rencontres... trop de gens pensant déjà à faire la fête avec de l'alcool, parfois de la drogue. Enfin, heureusement, ici il n'y avait presque rien.

Mais qu'importe le nombre, les élèves seraient toujours bruyant à l'approche des vacances scolaires. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

.

C'est donc dans un raffut incroyable que se passa cette semaine. Je les voyais en accéléré alors que moi j'étais au ralentis. Enfin que Jasper et moi étions au ralentis. Nous nous étions amusés de nos émotions le dernier lundi midi. Quand nous avions regardé les étudiants faire du bruit dans la cafétéria, nous secouâmes la tête en même temps et soupirâmes. Nous nous sommes alors regardés et nous avons ris. C'était le seul moment de vrai joie au lycée durant cette semaine. Nous étions tous les deux lasses. Heureusement, maintenant nous étions le premier samedi des vacances.

Mon père, comme à son habitude, était au poste de police, quand à moi j'attendais Jasper pour aller à l'exposition sur le 19ème dont Monsieur Parker lui avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Jasper certainement.

- Entres Jazz.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Des pas se rapprochaient de moi. Je me retournais pour saluer mon ami.

- salut!

- salut! Prête pour l'expo?

- Prête. J'ai hâte d'en savoir un peu plus usr jasper et son époque d'humain.

- crois moi, je ne suis pas si heureux que ça d'avoir vécu pendant cette période.

Je ne répondis rien, mettant ma veste et prenant mes clés pour fermer la maison. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas son époque et vu ce qu'il s'y était passé, je le comprenais mais s'il n'était pas apparut dans ces années là, aurait-il connu Maria? Aurait-il ensuite connu Alice et les Cullen? Et, serait-il vraiment devenu vampire?

Un seul événement pouvait bouleverser toute une vie, la preuve, quand Il m'a sauvé du fourgon, toute ma vie a changé. Et bien plus encore par la suite. Aurais-je compris qu'il n'était pas humain s'il n'avait pas fait ça? Aurais-je survécu à cet accident?

Nos actes peuvent toujours changer l'avenir, Alice nous l'avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises ainsi que moi et les autres Cullen.

Je secouais la tête puis vis que Jasper m'observait. Il se demandait probablement ce qui me passait par la tête comme toujours.

Nous sortîmes et nous installâmes dans sa voiture. Le temps était nuageux mais pas pluvieux, une chose de bien.

Bien sur, le trajet fut rapide, très rapide, trop rapide! Il savait que je n'aimais pas la vitesse mais prenait un malin plaisir à me faire des frayeurs.

Nous arrivâmes donc pile à l'heure pour l'exposition. Jasper s'impatientait et se dépêchait d'entrer. Même s'il n'avait pas aimé les années 1800, il voulait quand même se remémorer son passé. Cela devait lui manquer, lui qui était maintenant un vampire.

Je me demandais toujours si on oublie tout de sa vie d'humain au fur et a mesure du temps. Si j'étais devenu un vampire, aurais-je oublier après des années ma mère, mon beau-père et Charlie? Sans oublier Jacob et Leah? Je trouvais dommage de ne plus se souvenir de tout ça, sa famille et ses amis.

Quand j'entrais dans le bâtiments, Jasper me regardait, impatient, je fis semblant alors de prendre mon temps à la porte.

- Bella, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher!

Son ton se voulait menaçant mais cela me fis rire. Il vint alors vers moi et me pris le bras comme nous avions l'habitude et commençâmes la visite.

À chaque paysage, chaque tableau, chaque gravure, mon ami m'expliquait où cela se trouvait, ce qu'il y avait vécu quand il y était passé, les gens qu'il y avait pu connaître...

Les yeux du vampire brillaient à chaque nouvelles étapes de la visite. On put même voir des armes et des habits de militaire, un égal à celui de Jasper.

Il s'attarda sur une peinture alors que moi je continuais.

Je tombais alors sur un registre de guerre. Je vis ainsi un nom familier: Jasper Whitlock

- Jazz, viens voir.

Il vint et regarda où je pointais mon doigt. Il fut très étonné à en juger par ses grands yeux ronds.

- J'avais oublié ça.

- C'est quand tu t'es engagé?

- Oui. Cela fait si longtemps. Je me souviens de ce jour là. Je voulais à tout pris être dans l'armée et j'ai connu quelqu'un peu de temps avant de signer, lui voulait me dissuader de faire ça. Tu sais comment il s'appelait?

- Non.

- Charles, Charles Swan.

Je souris avec lui de ma coïncidence.

- Je ne m'en souvenais plus mais déjà à l'époque, je connaissais un Swan, qui sait, peut-être un ancêtre à toi.

- Peut-être.

Nous continuâmes. À la fin, nous avions le droit pour un prix raisonnable, d'enfiler des tenues d'époque et de nous faire prendre en photo.

Je partis dans la cabine et choisit un vêtement assez surprenant, pendant que Jasper faisait de même. Nous sortîmes en même temps et quand nous nous vîmes, nous rîmes à en faire trembler les murs.

J'avais choisit un costume de capitaine dans l'armée, avec les armes, le chapeau et les bottes. Jasper lui avait décidé de mettre une robe d'époque bouffante. C'était vraiment comique.

- Heureusement que je n'étais pas une femme à cette époque!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cette robe vous va à merveille miss Whitlock.

- Et vous, vous faites un parfait capitaine chef Swan!

Un guide prit la photo et nous la donna une fois développée. Nous en avions chacun une.

Une chose encore que je cacherais. À cette pensée je fus plus triste. Moi qui voulais l'accrocher, la montrer, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas que ça aussi cela me soit enlevé. Car plus tard, je voudrais la regarder de nouveau et me remémorer ce souvenir où j'avais un ami vampire qui m'avait aidé à avancer.

- Bella? Ça va?

- Euh oui, bon aller, on va se changer?

- D'accord.

- Je pris mon temps dans la cabine. Essayant au maximum de calmer cette tristesse apparut plus tôt. Jasper ne devait pas la ressentir, il avait fait tant d'effort pour m'aider.

Une fois sortit du bâtiment, nous marchâmes un peu dans l'espace vert à coté. Nous étions tous les deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que le vampire entame la discussion.

- J'espère que cette après-midi t'as plus.

- Et comment! Ça m'a fait du bien de rire. Et j'ai encore appris des choses sur toi.

- Je suis content que ça t'ai amusé. Tu étais si tendu cette dernière semaine en même temps avec tous les problèmes! Je voulais que tu n'y penses pas pour quelques heures.

- Et bien ça à marchait.

- Alors pourquoi cette tristesse?

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu la ressentes.

- Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as. Ça te soulagerait peut-être.

- C'est juste que, en voyant la photo je me suis dis que dans quelques temps ça ne sera plus qu'un souvenir cette journée, tu ne seras plus là, j'espère avoir encore la photo pour m'en souvenir.

- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu plus?

- Oh pour rien.

- Bella, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

- Pas tout de suite mais bientôt je le sais.

- Tu attends toujours le moment où je partirais n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui.

- Mais je t'ai promis de rester.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui me l'ai promis. Des promesses, je n'y crois plus. Mais si tu partais n'importe quand je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu aimes tellement Alice et ta famille, ne restes pas loin d'eux aussi longtemps.

- Mais

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Alice va bien sans toi? Moi je sais que non et Esmé, elle qui tient tant à sa fammille, ne plus te voir doit être difficile pour elle et pour les autres. J'ai Jacob et Leah et les autres alors tu ne me laisserais pas seule sans protection.

- Tu voudrais que je parte?

Je ne répondis rien. Bien sur que non je ne voulais pas. Sans lui, même avec les autres, ça serait dur. Je le savais et endurer cette souffrance une seconde fois serait dévastateur mais je ne pouvais pas être égoïste et le garder près de moi indéfiniment.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'éloigne.

- Jazz, un jour tu devras partir, tu ne vas pas rester des années avec moi. À quoi bon de toute façon.

- Bella, je ne te laisserais pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est comme ça alors fin de la discussion madame l'entêtée.

- Hé! Tu peux parler monsieur je veux avoir le dernier mot.

Je lui tirais la langue et commençais à courir vers la voiture.

- C'est énervant quand on ne peut pas courir à sa vitesse!

Tout en continuant, je me moquais de ce vampire devant jouer l'humain. Il n'était pas du tout enchanté de ça. Et moi je trouvais ça drôle mais bien sur, ma maladresse légendaire se montra et je faillis trébucher, heureusement que même en aillant l'air humain, Jasper courrait plus vite que moi. Il me rattrapa au dernier moment mais ça n'eut pour effet que de nous faire tomber tous les deux dans l'herbe.

- Bella ça va?

Pour toute réponse, j'éclatais de rire. Suivit de lui.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, je commençais à frissonner. Le vent se fit plus fort et plus froid.

- Allez on rentre. Moi je ne peux pas tomber malade en revanche toi...

J'acquiesçais et nous partîmes insouciants vers sa voiture. Je me stoppais net quand j'eus une étrange sensation qui me fit me retourner.

Je regardais les arbres au loin avec l'impression d'être observé mais pas par n'importe qui. En insistant, je crus voir alors ces deux yeux or qui me fascinaient tant et dans lesquels je me noyais.

- Bella? Tu as vu quelque chose?

- Je croyais que... non c'est moi qui doit imaginer des choses.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui, juste une vieille sensation. On rentre?

- C'est parti.

Ainsi, nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Jasper mit le contact et commença à s'engager sur la route. Moi, je ne cessais de penser à cette impression et se regard pénétrant. Avait-il vraiment été là ou bien avais-je rêvé?

Dans le véhicule sur la route du retour je ne le savais pas encore mais j'allais avoir ma réponse.

J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tout allait encore changer.

_**.**_

.

.

_**Alors rêve ou réalité? Edward était-il là? Bella s'imagine-t-elle des choses?**_

_**Et bien vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite!**_

_**Que de surprises! Ce chapitre vous a plu?**_

_**Vous aurez la réponse dans la suite. Hihi**_

_**A bientôt.  
>B-ness<strong>_


	12. chapitre 10:la souffrance ne part jamais

_**Bonsoir!  
>Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard et je vous remercie d'avoir attendue ce chapitre.<br>Vous avez peut-être remarqué, je recommence à publier. Donc, les suites de mes fictions ne seront pas aussi longues à attendre, promis!**_

_**Lisez bien mon commentaire de fin, un petit cadeau à gagner pour ceux que ça intéressent! ^^**_

**_Bonne lecture!_  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>**

**Chapitre 10 : La souffrance ne part jamais**

POV Bella :

J'étais restée silencieuse sur le chemin du retour. Je ne voulais pas penser à Lui mais cette impression qu'il avait été là ne me quittait pas. Sans parler de ce regard que j'avais vu dans les arbres plus loin. Avais-je vraiment rêvé ?

Mais si je n'avais pas imaginé ça, s'il avait vraiment été à cet endroit, qu'a-t-il pensé en me voyant avec Jasper ? Mon ami aurait-il des problèmes avec sa  
>famille ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir ?<p>

Tant de questions mais aucunes réponses.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivé. Pourtant, le vampire n'arrêta pas le moteur de sa voiture.

- Tu ne descends pas ?

- Non. Je vais chasser, deux loups surveillent la maison à l'entrée des bois donc je ne te laisse pas seul.

- D'accord. Alors on se voit plus tard ?

- Bien sur. Profites de ce moment pour te reposer.

J' hochais la tête puis descendis de la voiture. J'étais contente de ce moment passé avec lui. J'avais pus faire abstraction de mes problèmes pendant quelques heures et j'avais pus rire. Si Jasper n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir de nouveau à Forks.

Je lui souris et repartis chez moi. Une fois à la porte, j'entendis le véhicule partir.

- Bella ?

- Oui papa.

Je rejoignis Charlie à la cuisine alors qu'il buvait un café.

- Alors ton exposition ?

- C'était bien. J'ai vu pas mal de choses et j'en ai appris beaucoup notamment un certain Charles Swan présent pendant cette période qui essayait de dissuader les hommes de s'inscrire dans l'armée.

- Peut-être un ancêtre. Dans la famille du coté Swan il y a de nombreux pacifistes.

- Et toi ta journée ?

- La routine. Billy a appelé tout à l'heure, il va passer avec Jacob pour passer la soirée ici.

- Oh. D'accord. Je dois préparer quelque chose ?

- On va se faire livrer des pizza ne t'inquiètes pas. Et tu sais, je suis content que toi et Jacob ça aille mieux. C'est un bon garçon Bella et il t'aime beaucoup.

Oh non. Fait que mon père ne suggère pas ce que je pense. Surtout que deux loups, Leah j'en étais sur et un autre dont je n'avais aucune idée, n'étaient pas loin et ils ont l'ouïe très fine.

- Euh oui c'est un bon ami. Bon je vais dans ma chambre, tu m'appelleras quand ils seront là.

- Très bien.

Je montais au plus vite dans ma pièce et fermais la porte. J'avais échappé au pire. Heureusement que la discussion n'avait pas été plus loin. J'allais vers ma fenêtre et observais les bois.

- La louve n'était pas loin et me regardait, je le savais, je le sentais. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais je me demandais bien qui pouvait être l'autre loup.

Je fis un signe rapide et vague en guise de salue puis partis vers mon lit. Assise sur celui-ci, je repensais aux derniers événements enfin surtout à un en particulier : Victoria.

Jasper ne m'en avait pas parlé et je ne crois pas que Jake le fasse aussi. Qu'allait-il bien se passer avec elle ? Blesserait-elle des gens que j'aime ? Les Cullen allaient-ils être au courant de la vengeance de celle ci ? Jasper ne devrait-il pas plus tôt retourner auprès d'eux ?

Mon ami risquait beaucoup à rester avec moi. Il était seul, bien que les loups me défendent, ils ne le défendraient pas lui, j'en ai peur. Et bien que ça me déchire le cœur, je pense que je devais lui dire de repartir vers sa famille. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Alice serait dévastée et les autres aussi. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

Les Quileutes étaient là, ils me protégeraient mon père et moi. De toute façon, le vampire n'avait pas prévu de rester à mes cotés pendants des années, autant qu'il s'en aille avant qu'il soit blessé.

Je sortis la photo de ma poche et passa lentement mes doigts sur elle.

J'avais eu de bons souvenirs grâce à lui. Je savais qu'au moins un des Cullen ne me détestait pas. Il m'avait aidé à me relever et qu'importe si je replongeais dans ce gouffre qui avait rétrécis. Je devais laisser Jasper partir, c'était la meilleure des solutions pour lui. A cette constatation une larme coula le long de ma joue et atterrit sur ma main.

J'entendis alors frapper à la porte et mon père m'appeler. Je me levais et cacher la photographie avec le mot dans mon livre. Puis, tout en essuyant rapidement mes joues, je partis rejoindre les deux invités.

- Bonsoir Bella.

- Bonsoir Billy.

- Salut Belle ! Charlie.

- Bonsoir Jacob.

- Salut Jake !

- Bon les jeunes vous pouvez aller dans ta chambre le temps que les pizzas arrivent ?

Charlie et sa délicatesse ! Je lui souris et emmena Jacob en haut. Une fois dans ma chambre il s'installa sur le lit.

- Alors ton après-midi avec la sangsue ?

- Jake !

- Bon d'accord avec le vampire.

- ça c'est bien passé.

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Ne me mens pas. Je le vois bien. Et puis Leah nous a dit quand on s'est croisé que tu n'allais pas bien.

Cette Leah ! Elle était obligé de dire à tous le monde mes émotions !

Je soupirai et rejoins Jacob sur mon lit. Pourquoi lui cacher mes pensées, de toute façon la prochaine fois que je verrais Jazz, je lui dirais.

- Je dois dire à Jasper de partir.

- Tu veux que le sang-froid s'en aille ?

- ça vaut mieux pour lui. Il a une famille, une femme. Il ne devrait pas rester loin d'eux pour moi et puis, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. C'est trop dangereux.

- Toujours à penser aux autres. Tu sais, que Cullen soit ici ça ne m'enchante pas mais au moins, ça fait toujours une personne de plus pour te protéger. Même si je suis sur qu'on pourrait le faire nous même.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé ou même pire. Aucun de vous d'ailleurs. Mais je ne peux rien faire en ce qui vous concerne, alors que je peux peut-être éloigner Jazz de tout ça.

- Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, les Quileutes seront toujours là pour toi. Tu es comme l'une des notre même si tu restes une visage pâle !

Il rit doucement à son commentaire et je fis de même.

Je devais tant à Jasper pour m'avoir aidé, pour m'avoir sauvé. Je devais l'éloigner de Victoria enfin, il faudrait que j'arrive à le convaincre que tout irait bien même s'il ne serait plus là et ça c'était certainement le plus dur à faire.

Jake et moi discutâmes de choses plus légères puis partîmes manger avec nos pères dans le salon. La soirée se passa s'en problème. Charlie avais mis du football américain et Jacob passait son temps à m'expliquer chaque mouvement des joueurs. Mais c'était peine perdu. Je ne comprenais rien à ce jeu. Je ne voyais déjà pas pourquoi on inventait des sports aussi violents et qu'à chaque euh... placage, la foule était en délire alors que ceux sur le terrains risquaient de graves blessures.

La nature humaine était bien étrange. En faisais-je vraiment partis ?

Les Blacks repartirent tard. Jacob me dit discrètement qu'il restait en loup avec Sam protéger la maison cette nuit et que je devais me reposer.

Beaucoup me disaient ça en ce moment mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'y arrivais. Car je le savais, cette nuit encore mon sommeil allait être hanté par un nouveau cauchemar ou le même que celui de la nuit précédente.

C'était pour cette raison que je retardais le plus possible le moment où je me glisserais dans mon lit, mais vers une heure du matin, la fatigue me gagna et je ne tenu pas longtemps avant de sombrer.

J'étais devant le lycée, le parking était vide mais j'entendais une voix m'appeler. Qui était-ce ? Je suivais cette voix qui devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure que j'entrais dans l'établissement.

Dans les couloirs, tout était calme, il faisait sombre. Je passais par la cafétéria, toujours rien. Je continuais alors en suivant ce timbre que je crus reconnaître, Son timbre.

Mes pas se firent alors plus pressant, j'allais le revoir. Et c'est alors que j'arrivais à la salle de biologie.

J'entrais sans ouvrir la porte, elle était déjà grande ouverte. Bien qu'il faisait sombre, je voyais bien cette silhouette à Sa place. Il releva doucement sa tête et me sourit. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Son sourire. Mais celui ci s'effaça rapidement.

- pourquoi as-tu fais ça Bella ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ?

De quoi parlait-il ? Je n'avais rien fait.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi !

- C'est de ta faute Bella.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? explique moi.

Ses yeux devinrent alors froid et noir, le visage dur, ses traits figés, il reprit d'une voix sans émotions.

« tu ne m'apportes rien de bon Bella».

C'était mots pour mots ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour là. Je me rapprochais de lui tout en priant qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Mais le temps qu'un éclaire surgisse et il était au fond de la salle.

« Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

Encore un éclair et il avait disparut. Je partis alors dans le couloir en le cherchant du regard mais rien. Je parcourais tout le lycée pour arriver de nouveau dans la cafétéria.

Il était debout devant Sa table et me regardait.

« Je ne reviendrais pas »

Je courrais vers lui, essayant d'attraper la main qu'il me tendait mais il devint flou, vaporeux. Et tout en disparaissant, j'entendis une dernière fois cette phrase que plus jamais je ne souhaitais entendre. Celle qui m'avait déchiré le cœur il y a six mois maintenant.

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »

Tout devint noir autour de moi et je m'effondrais en sanglot sur le sol.

- Jamais ça ne sera ainsi, tu existeras toujours pour moi. finis-je par dire dans un murmure.

Pourquoi devais-je revivre ça encore et encore ! Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonné ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir transformé !

Avait-il eut un jour de véritables sentiments à mon égards ?

La pluie frappa violemment les vitres du bâtiment, le vent sifflet bruyamment, les éclair et le tonnerre grondaient dehors. J'avais l'impression que le temps était à l'image de mes sentiments, de mon cœur.

Puis j'entendis une personne près de moi. Etait-ce lui ? Etait-il revenu ?

Je me relevais rapidement mais ne vis qu'une ombre loin de moi. Puis une voix, cruelle et sadique.

- Maintenant l'humaine est abandonnée, maintenant je vais pouvoir jouer.

L'éclair illumina la pièce et j'aperçus Victoria tenant le corps inanimé de Jasper et me regardant de ses yeux rouges sangs.

Avant d'avoir fait le moindre mouvement, la vampire m'attrapa et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Pauvre petite chose apeurée, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger.

Elle me mordit alors dans le coup pendant que j'essayais de me débarttre. Pourtant elle resserrait encore plus la prise sur moi.

- Bella !

Pitié qu'elle en finisse vite, je ne voulais plus souffrir.

- Bella réveilles-toi !

J'ouvris alors les yeux et sursauta. Je remarquais que j'étais dans ma chambre et que Leah me tenait, inquiète. Je croisais alors son regard et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella, ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant.

À l'étreinte de mon amie, je me calmais.

- ça va mieux ?

- Oui. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Bon allez, vas te préparer moi je m'occupe du petit déjeuner.

Je lui souris et obtempérais. Une fois lavée et habillée, je descendis la rejoindre.

- Au fait Leah, comment tu es rentrée ?

- Par ta fenêtre, elle était entre-ouverte, en sentant tes émotions je me suis affolée.

Nous rîmes mais au moment de m'installer à table, je sentis une grande inquiétude monter en moi. La Quileute vint alors vers moi paniquée.

- Bella viens.

Elle me tira jusque dans le jardin, restant collée à moi. Elle avait peur je le sentais.

- Écoutes moi, Victoria n'est pas loin, je vais me changer, tu montes sur mon dos et je t'emmène chez Cullen.

Leah s'éloigna un peu le temps de sa transformation puis s'abaissa pour que je vienne sur elle. A peine étais-je installée qu'elle fonçait déjà.

J'avais un peu de mal à me tenir. Et ma vue était aussi trouble que net, je ne comprenais pas.

Je sentais juste de la peur mais aussi de la colère. Mon cœur battait incroyablement vite et je crus même un instant qu'il allait exploser.

Je sentis alors un peu de soulagement, devant nous se trouvait la maison des Cullen. La louve me déposa non loin de l'entrée puis, en me jetant un dernier regard, partit comme une flèche. Elle devait sûrement savoir que Jasper était là, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas laissé.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'aurait rien.

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais vers la maison et entrais. Tout en me dirigeant vers le salon, j'appelais Jasper.

- Jazz, on a un problème il faut que

C'est là que je m'arrêtais net. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ?

Je me retrouvais devant toute la famille Cullen réunit dans le salon, ne sachant quoi faire.

Je ne pouvais entamer le moindre mouvement. J'étais si surprise de les voir. Rosalie me regardait sans animosité, Emmett et Alice me souriaient ainsi qu'Esmé. Carlisle lui attendait je ne sais quoi. Peut-être une parole de ma par. Quand à Lui. Son visage n'exprimait aucunes émotions.

_Comme ce jour là, comme dans ton cauchemar,_ me susurra une petite voix.

Mes cicatrices se rouvrirent alors toutes en même temps. Faisant saigner mon cœur déjà blessé. J'avais mal, de plus en plus mal.

Je commençais à me reculer alors que Jasper s'approchait.

- Bella, c'est moi. Viens t'asseoir, il faut qu'on parle.

Parler ? Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas parler ni avancer, juste reculer. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, j'avais besoin d'air, j'étouffais avec tout ces regards insistants.

Je regardais une dernière fois mon ami avant de sortir devant la maison.

Une fois dehors je fis quelques pas et respirai vite, bruyamment. Étais-je encore en trin de rêver ou était-ce une autre illusion de mon cerveau ? Que devais-je faire ?

- Bella ?

Jasper. Non il ne pouvait pas venir près de moi, j'avais besoin d'espace, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

- Bella, tout va bien, respires calmement.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien. Je ne

- Je sais que c'est difficile. Ils sont arrivés cette nuit, je n'étais pas au courant non plus.

Alors ce n'était pas une hallucination ? Ils étaient bien là, dans le salon. Qu'est ce que je devais faire maintenant ?

Mais avant que je ne trouve une réponse, une douleur indescriptible me prit au niveau du dos. A tel point que je m'effondrais au sol.

Tout devient alors flou. J'avais du mal à distinguer les Cullen venant vers moi. J'entendis la voix lointaine de Jasper, puis lui me portant.

- Accroche-toi Bella !

Je le regardais alors et ne pus dire qu'une chose :

- Leah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>Et voilà le retour tant attendu des Cullen !J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le rêve de Bella! Il était se déroulait clairement dans ma tête pendant que je l'écrivais. Qu'en pensez vous?<strong>_

_**Et qu'est ce qu'il peut bien se passer avec Bella et cette mystérieuse douleur ?**__**La première personne qui trouvera la réponse aura un petit cadeau: un extrait du chapitre suivant! Je préviendrais par MP ceux qui me proposeront des réponses.**_

_**A la prochaine.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	13. chapitre 11: de confusions en confusions

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci à christal83, serusia, cristalle, Laya, Galswinthe, canada02, eternal twilight, lauly60 et chattoncharmant pour vos reviews, vos encouragements. **_

_**Christal83 à été la plus rapide cette fois, c'est elle qui a eu droit à un extrait ^_^ **_

_**Certaines personnes sont assez étonnées par l'imprégnation de Bella et Leah. Je vous comprends et vous rassure, oui ce n'est qu'une imprégnation fraternelle mais comme vous ne voyez pas le lien (c'est normal) je vous lance une info inédite: Cette fiction ne se fait pas qu'en un seul tome! Et oui, il y en aura un autre qui va encore plus loin que ça. Je ne quitte pas l'univers de twilight je vous rassure mais mon imagination est partie loin ^^ vous comprendrez dans le tome 2, la réelle relation de Bella et Leah, pourquoi il y a eu une imprégnation...etc NON JE N'EN DIRAIS PAS PLUS MÊME SOUS LA TORTURE! hihi**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 :de confusions en confusions**

POV Bella :

J'avais mal au dos, très mal. Pourquoi cette douleur ? J'essayais de me souvenir. Je me souviens que j'étais chez moi, j'ai du partir Victoria était la.

- Leah !

En sursautant, ma blessure me lança encore plus.

- Calme-toi Bella. Tout va bien.

- Carlisle ?

Voir le visage du médecin me rassura mais me blessa aussi. Il m'avait toujours soigné, toujours aidé. Pourtant, lui aussi était parti. C'était le chef de famille et la décision finale lui appartenait, il avait décidé de me laisser...

Pourtant, son visage était le même que d'ordinaire, souriant et appliqué. Ses yeux ne reflétant aucune colère, aucun ennuie.

- Tu as un hématome vers le bas du dos. Je t'ai mis de la pommade et je vais aussi te donner des anti-douleurs à prendre pendant quelques jours pendant les repas.

Toujours aussi professionnel. Je souris en repensant à toutes ces fois où il m'avait soigné. Carlisle m'avait manqué.

Mon sourire s'effaça cependant bien vite quand je repensais à Leah. La douleur, cela venait d'elle j'en étais sur. Allait-elle bien maintenant ?

- Leah ?

Le Dr Cullen me regarda interrogateur. Jasper n'avait rien dit ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il aurait expliqué mon lien avec elle.

En pensant à ce dernier, étrangement, je ne ressentis rien. D'habitude je ressentais Leah. Je ne pouvais pas le décrire, je ressentais juste. La rien.

La panique me submergea alors et Jasper entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

- Leah, je ne la ressens plus ! Jasper il faut aller la voir !

- Tout va bien Leah va bien.

- Mais...

- J'ai appelé Sam après que tu te sois évanouie, ils ont aidé Leah à combattre Victoria. Elle s'est évanouie, elle doit certainement dormir maintenant.

Je soufflais à l'explication de mon ami. C'était étrange pour moi de ne pas sentir ses émotions. Je m'étais habituée à ressentir pas mal de choses et ne sentir que les miennes étaient à la fois apaisant mais angoissant.

Tant que je ne la verrais pas moi-même, je m'inquiéterais de son état, c'était sur. Je ne pouvais plus qu'espérer la voir rapidement.

Mais pour la voir, cela signifiait sortir de la pièce et donc de Leurs faire face... Y arriverais-je ? Rien n'était moins sur. Mais il le fallait.

Qu'allaient-ils me dire ? Carlisle n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas eu l'air malheureux de revenir ici mais il n'avait pas dit être heureux également. Pourquoi revenir? Voulaient-ils me voir ? Peut-être m'expliquer leur choix ?

Et puis, la réponse s'imposa à moi comme une évidence. Ils ne venaient pas pour moi mais pour Jasper. Ils venaient le récupérer...

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Bella s'il te plait.

- Tu peux sortir, j'arrive. Allez y aussi Dr Cullen. Je vous rejoins.

Carlisle sortit le premier quand à Jasper, il me regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de partir, laissant la porte ouverte.

Jasper allait s'éloigner de Forks, de moi.

Je le savais pourtant depuis le début. Je savais qu'un jour proche il partirait rejoindre son Alice et sa famille. Mais je ne pouvais pas me faire de raison. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit :

J'allais le perdre.

Si quelques mois plus tôt on m'aurait dit que Jasper prendrait une place importante dans ma vie et mon cœur, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant...

Je tenais beaucoup à lui, c'était indéniable. Mais il fallait que je le laisse partir, je n'avait aucun droit de le retenir loin des gens qu'il aimait, même si ça me brisait le cœur.

Il fallait que je me focalise sur des sentiments positifs sinon il se rendrait compte que je mens, que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Mais il fallait qu'il croit que tout irait bien pour moi à l'avenir. Il le fallait.

Je me levais donc me focalisant sur Leah. Penser à elle me faisait me sentir bien, apaisée. Jasper devait y croire !

Je fis un pas, puis un autre, m'habituant à la douleur de mon dos. Ça allait être encore plus difficile que d'habitude pour marcher !

Je traversais le couloir doucement, mon cœur ne pouvant s'empêcher d'accélérer. À partir de l'escalier je pourrais les voir même si je ne voulais pas. Je devais retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible alors je décidai de regarder mes pieds, me concentrant ainsi sur ma marche. Une fois à l'escalier, je n'entendis personne parler. Je relevais juste assez les yeux pour attraper la rambarde.

Je descendis les marches d'une lenteur incroyable. Je réussis tout de même à louper une marche mais me rattrapa de justesse. La douleur se fit plus intense, je grimaçais.

Juste après, je sentis une main froide sur la mienne.

- Appuies-toi sur moi.

Jasper ! Celui à qui j'allais faire mes adieux. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je pense à toi.

Leah ! Il fallait que je pense à la louve.

Je souris comme je pouvais tout en regardant le vampire. Au moins, il était là pour le moment, je pouvais encore le compter comme soutient moral le temps de faire face à mon ancienne famille.

Toujours ma main dans la sienne, il me guida jusqu'à fauteuil où il s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

Même en regardant par terre, je voyais les chaussures des autres et à en juger par leurs nombres, ils étaient tous là.

Ça y est, c'était le moment, je devais affronter leur regards. La panique ne partit pas mais s'apaisa. Jasper m'aidait et pour le remercier, je fis une légere pression sur sa main, en espérant qu'il la ressente.

Je levais doucement ma tête et commençais par la gauche. Rosalie était assise droite, me regardant sans hostilité, un visage presque...amicale. Emmett était à ses cotés, me souriant de toutes ses dents comme à son habitude. Alice quand à elle était à l'espace du canapé que laissait Emmett. Elle avait la mine d'un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui était pris en flagrant délit mais elle me sourit timidement. Ma meilleure amie... Mon cœur se serra.

Je continuais mon observation et vis Carlisle, assis sur le second canapé, toujours en trin de m'observer et attendant quelque chose. Esmé était avec lui, lui tenant la main amoureusement. Elle avait sur moi un regard tendre et bienveillant, comme toute les fois où elle me regardait.

Je finis donc par Lui. Je croyais que voir sa famille et être préparé m'aideraient, mais je me trompais.

Mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il était si beau ! Douloureusement beau. Se tenant debout près de la cheminée. Il semblait tendu. Pourquoi ? Cela devrait être moi. Je finis par faire ce que je n'aurais pas du, regarder plus attentivement ses yeux. Et comme à chaque fois, je m'y noyais. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas plaisant.

Ses iris or ne m'envoyaient que l'image d'une Bella trop naïve qui avait cru qu'un tel être pouvait l'aimer. J'avais espéré trop de choses, j'avais volé trop près de l'éternité et ainsi, je me suis fais arracher mes ailes, ainsi que mon cœur.

Comment faire bonne figure fasse à Eux et à l'image de perfection qu'ils reflétaient ? Pourtant je le savais, c'était à cause de cette image que j'avais d'eux, que j'ai autant souffert. Mais je ne pouvais pas les imaginer autrement. Fascinant et presque irréel.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans leur monde, près d'eux...

- Bella...

Je quittais les yeux de celui que je considérais avant comme mon adonis et regardais Jasper. Il semblait souffrir. Pas étonnant avec mes émotions. Je devais me calmer et penser à autre chose. Sinon il aura mal aussi. Je ne pouvais pas le retenir prisonnier de mon monde humain et de ma banalité. Il était mon ami, et je devais le laisser partir en essayant de mon coté d'avancer.

Je lui souris brièvement et regarda Carlisle mais m'adressant à tous.

- N'en voulez pas à Jasper d'être venu. On s'est rencontré un peu par hasard dans la...

Aïe. Mauvais souvenir, la clairière... Je me repris et continuais.

- ...dans les bois. Je n'allais pas très bien alors il est resté donc ne lui faites aucuns reproches.

Je quittais les yeux du médecin pour regarder mon ami et ajoutais :

- Mais je vais mieux maintenant alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois rester aussi longtemps. Et puis, je savais que tu repartirais bientôt. Ta famille te manquait et apparemment tu leur manquais aussi. Les loups prendront soin de moi.

- Bella, je ne comprends pas, qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? J'étais assez clair non ?

- Je... je te dis au revoir. Il est temps pour toi que tu repartes avec eux. Quand à moi et bien, j'ai Leah, Jake et d'autres.

- Tu veux que je partes ?

Il devait y croire mais en même temps comment lui mentir ?

- On savait tout les deux que ça se ferait.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

Il n'y croyait pas. Et s'il n'y croyait pas, il ne partirait pas, pourtant il le fallait. Pour lui et sa famille. Mais impossible de lui mentir. Bien sur que je ne le voulais pas mais c'est ce qui devait se passer. Nous avions déjà eu une conversation similaire. Il savait qu'être éloigné de lui me serait dur. Mon cœur cependant ne pouvait mentir.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi me fais-tu tes adieux ?

- Ils sont venus pour te ramener auprès d'eux non ? Il faut que tu restes avec ta famille. Esmé doit être malheureuse de ne plus voir son fils et Alice tu y as pensé ! Tu m'as dit toi même qu'elle te manquait et tu dois horriblement lui manquer alors ne fais pas ta tête de mule et repars avec eux au lieu de passer ton temps à t'inquiéter pour la petite humaine fragile que je suis !

Le temps de mon petit discours, je m'étais levée. Je ressentais de l'agacement. Pourquoi de l'agacement ? Leah ! Je la sentais à nouveau. Et son sentiment, bien que je ne comprenne pas sa signification, m'était très utile maintenant.

Jazz me regarda un instant choqué et c'est le rire d'Emmett qui le sortit de cet état.

Il me sourit alors et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne réagis pas, surprise de cet élan d'affection soudain et je crois que les autres aussi. Il s'écarta ensuite un peu et dit :

- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ?

- Mais, je t'ai dis la vérité.

- Oui et j'en suis heureux mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'iras pas aussi bien que tu le prétends si je pars, et moi non plus.

Je le regardais interrogative. Ne pensant pas une minute que lui aussi pourrait être affecté par notre éloignement.

- Les vampires se laissent facilement distraire...

Je n'avais pus m'empêcher de ressortir cette phrase qui m'avait tant fais souffrir quelques mois plutôt. Pourtant c'était vrai d'après Lui, les vampires arrivent à se désintéresser d'une chose en trouvant une autre distraction et une fois avec Alice, il ne penserait plus à moi.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, je le sais.

- Tu ne devrais pas croire de tels idioties ainsi que la personne qui te les a dites !

Il avait dit ça plus durement en fusillant, je suppose, son frère. Je ne pouvais pas suivre son regard, de peur de tomber à nouveau sur Ses yeux.

- et nous ne sommes pas venu pour Jasper tu sais... mais pour toi.

Alice, c'était la première fois depuis des mois que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix. Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu une vision de toi, tu sautais d'une falaise. On a eu peur.

Alors c'était ça ? Se sentaient-ils coupables ?

- vous n'aviez pas à venir pour ça ni à vous sentir coupable ! Je vais bien. Ma voix qui se voulait douce était en faite froide et dure. Leah commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

- C'est pas ça. J'ai eu juste après la vision de toi allant bien. Mais tu nous manquais tellement. Bella, on tient à toi et on est désolé d'être parti comme ça.

Je leur manquais ? Ils tenaient à moi ?

Je m'étais préparé à des explications, à des au revoir mais pas à ça. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas se soucier de moi après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Je ne pouvais y croire.

J'avais mal, terriblement mal à cause de ses mots. Comment faire ça à une personne à qui ils tiennent ? Partir, sans une explication, sans un mot. Me laissant un 18ème anniversaire amer.

Oh si, j'avais eu un au revoir de celui que j'aimais mais celui ci, je crois bien que j'aurais pus m'en passer car Ses mots me hantaient encore maintenant.

Je respirais difficilement, la souffrance creusant encore un peu plus dans mon cœur qui avait commencé à cicatriser. Cela ne finira donc jamais ! Combien de temps allais-je encore être torturer pour avoir aimé ?

- nBella, calmes-toi. Respires doucement.

Et au moment ou je commençais enfin à me calmer, une colère aveuglante me gagna. Je me mis à genoux. J'entendis des cris et je ne compris qu'après que c'était les miens. Je ne voulais pas de cette haine, c'était trop fort.

J'entendis un grand fracas. Je ne pouvais voir d'où cela venait. Ma vision était flou mais le décor que je voyais n'était pas la maison des Cullen.

La forêt. Les arbres défilaient vite, j'en avais la nausée. Des biches passèrent en courant devant moi mais un coup...de patte ? Les envoya valser. Rien ne devait se trouver sur mon chemin, je devais me dépêcher sinon ils me rattraperaient et m'empêcheraient de faire ce que j'ai prévu.

La rivière, je sautais rapidement au dessus. Les tronc d'arbres ne me dérangeaient pas, ni aucuns obstacle d'ailleurs. J'arriverais à atteindre mon but.

Il le fallait ! Ils l'avaient fait pleurer, ils l'avaient fait souffrir, sombrant dans un gouffre. Mais ils allaient me la reprendre ! L'éloigner de moi ! Pas question.

Il fallait que je les tue !

Ma vue se brouilla encore plus mais avant que je ne recouvre parfaitement la vue, j'aperçus la maison des Cullen.

Je levais ma tête vers eux, l'air inquiet, ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait. Je n'eus le temps de dire qu'une chose :

- Courrez !

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Des morceaux de bois voltigèrent jusqu'à nous et un énorme loup apparut dans l'entrée.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Alors, alors ?**

_**Je trouve que j'ai arrêté pile au bon moment ! **_

_**Oh que je suis sadique !**_

_**la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !**_

_**B-ness**_


	14. chapitre 12: explications ou pas

_**Bonjour bonjour!**_  
><em><strong>Comme dit dans mes autres fictions, si je n'ai pas publié plus tôt c'est parce que j'ai de gros problèmes d'ordinateur et je dois donc en utiliser un autre (pas à moi) qui n'est pas génial (mais au moins je peux quand même écrire c'est le principal)<strong>_

_**Je remercie ceux qui suivent cette fiction mais surtout un grand merci à Galswinthe, chattoncharmant, maho-33, christal83, Alexoue, vinie65, Minouche2810  pour vos reviews et encouragements. **_

_**Certaines personnes se demandent encore si c'est une histoire Jasper/Bella mais comme déjà indiqué NON c'est toujours un Edward/Bella cependant Jasper tient une place particulière au fil des chapitres et de l'histoire. Je n'en dit pas plus vous verrez en lisant ;)**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**_  
><em><strong>Bonne lecture<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

**Chapitre 12 : explications... ou pas**

POV Bella :

La douleur était insupportable. Je ne savais pas si c'était dut à la transformation de Leah que je ressentais ou si c'était sa propre douleur. Mais la souffrance était telle que je ne pouvais me relever.

J'observais la louve et on pouvait voir à quel point elle était en colère. Contre les Cullen ? Certainement. Déjà qu'avant, elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur, c'était pire maintenant parce qu'ils m'avaient fait du mal. Le seul qu'elle tolérait était Jasper et uniquement parce que j'étais heureuse en sa présence. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle se serait « occupée » de lui.

Elle avança d'un pas menaçant, crocs sortis, vers les vampires. Jasper qui était près de moi, alla à vitesse vampirique vers Alice. Leah lui grogna dessus et aboya même.

Mon amie se tint près de moi mais ne m'accorda pas un regard, ne lâchant pas ses ennemis de vue. J'essayais un mouvement vers elle mais rien. J'étais trop faible et la blessure dans le dos me refaisait fortement souffrir.

- Leah... murmurais-je

Elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux renvoyaient toute la haine qu'elle ressentait, je le savais, je le sentais.

Carlisle, les mains levées, essaya tant bien que mal de calmer la Quileute mais ça eut l'effet inverse.

Elle se jetterait bientôt sur eux. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que faisait les autres loups ?

- Leah, calmes-toi ! Réussis-je à dire avec plus de conviction.

Elle détourna le regard vers moi quelques secondes pour grogner de nouveau contre les Cullen.

- Leah, je dois aider Bella, elle n'est pas bien. Dit Carlisle à son intention tout en m'approchant.

Grave erreur. L'animal se jeta sur Carlisle qui ne put esquiver le geste. Elle voulait l'attaquer et le docteur insista auprès des autres pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas mais je voyais qu'ils avaient du mal à se retenir.

J'entendis du bruit vers l'entrée et vis les autres loups arriver. Je me levais comme je pus alors que Jacob arriva à moi. Je lui sourit faiblement.

- Il faut arrêter ça.

Je voyais bien que les Quileutes hésitaient. Sam avait, d'après les regards des autres, tenté de la calmer par ordre de l'alpha mais apparemment ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Soudain, le Dr Cullen reçut un mauvais coup qui l'envoya dans un mur. Sa famille grogna et Esmée ne put s'empêcher de défendre son bien aimé.

Paul intervint pour protéger la louve alors que Emmett lui aussi intervint sur Paul.

Ces gestes déclenchèrent une bagarre générale.

Je regardais tout ceci, impuissante. Aucun être présent ne s'arrêtait et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter les bruit de grognements et de cris sauvages. Ils devaient tout arrêter ou bien beaucoup seraient blessés.

Peut-être même Leah !

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le soit, je ne voulais pas.

Je la cherchais du regard et la vie en pleine bataille avec Esmée. La louve fonça tête la première et attaqua de front, la vampire esquiva et attaqua son flanc. Je sentis la blessure et m'accroupis sous la douleur.

Leah se releva comme si c'était une égratignure et continua de plus belle.

J'avais tellement peur pour elle. Je devais stopper ça mais comment ?

Je me levais tout en la fixant, essayant de lui envoyer mes sentiments de calme, d'apaisement. Cela sembla marcher car sa vitesse se réduisit pour presque se stopper.

Malheureusement, Ed... Lui, en profita pour s'attaquer à elle. Mais ça, pas question !

Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un touche à Leah. C'était MA louve et personne ne devait lui faire du mal.

Sentant une énergie nouvelle en moi, j'en profitais pour me lever et me positionner devant elle en signe de protection, ce qui arrêta le vampire net, à quelques centimètres de moi.

Tous se stoppèrent dans leurs gestes et nous regardaient alors que je parlais, agressive.

- Ne touches pas à Leah !

Jamais je n'avais regardé ses yeux de cette façon. Il n'était plus question de noyade, de bien être et d'amour. Juste de la colère et de la détermination. À ce moment précis, il était devenu mon ennemi et cela resterait ainsi tant qu'il s'es prendrait à elle.

Le silence régna dans l'habitacle. Tous se calmèrent. Je ne quittais pas ses iris ni mes sentiments. Sans réfléchir, j'avais choisis mon camp. S'il était contre Leah, alors j'étais contre lui et qu'importe mes sentiments à son égard, ils disparaîtraient au moment même où il lui ferait du mal.

Il s'éloigna doucement et semblait choqué. Les Cullen se mirent près des leurs et les Quileutes près de Leah.

Sans le vouloir, une frontière invisible s'était créée et je savais de quel coté je me trouvais.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que tous étaient bien à leur place que je relâchais la tension, mes jambes flanchèrent et je me tins les cotes cotés gauche.

- Bella !

Jasper approcha mais le grognement de Leah le stoppa. Il avait choisis de protéger sa femme, ce que je comprenais, mais de ce fait, lui aussi était devenu un ennemi pour l'indienne.

- je vais bien, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Leah se colla à moi, sa tête frottant mon épaule et sa langue léchant ma joue, je ris et la caressais tout en la rassurant.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien. Tu vas bien toi ?

Elle hocha affirmativement de la tête, ce qui me rassura.

Durant notre échange, je n'avais pas vu que les Quileutes s'étaient changés et c'est Sam qui vint à mon autre coté.

- Montres moi ta blessure.

- Sam tout va bien.

- Bella... sa voix était ferme et bien que je ne fasse pas partie de la meute, j'obéis à son ton d'alpha.

Nous remarquâmes alors qu'un bleu s'était formé. Encore un..

Esmée s'approcha doucement en sanglotant de moi.

- Je suis tellement désolés Bella, j'ai fait cette blessure à ton amie et apparemment je te l'ai donc faite à toi aussi. Je ne voulais pas de faire de mal.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Elle n'avait fait que protéger son mari. Et puis, comment en vouloir à une femme si aimante.

_Elle t'a pourtant laissé elle aussi..._

Cette voix, froide. Ma conscience se réveillait toujours quand je ne le souhaitais pas. Mais je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison. Cette femme si aimante et accueillante, elle qui avait agit comme une mère pour moi, elle qui avait aussi pris la décision de partir sans un au revoir.

- Je vais bien Esmée. Luis répondis-je sans plus de mots.

Cela me faisait mal de lui parler ainsi. Je n'étais pas froide mais distante. J'avais tellement peur de les voir disparaître encore. Et c'était une peur fondée car je savais que je serais de nouveau séparée d'eux prochainement alors pourquoi m'attacher encore plus si c'était pour souffrir après...

Jacob m'aida à me lever et à m'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil encore intacte alors que ma louve se posta toujours à mes cotés. Elle ne voulait pas se changer, sans doute la peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Elle ne comprenait pas que la seule souffrance qu'il pourrait m'arriver serait celle de mon cœur et je ne savais pas si elle pourrait l'apaiser si cette douleur empirait.

Ils étaient tous là, plus ou moins autour de moi et j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir.

Que faire quand les personnes que vous considériez comme votre famille et qui vous ont abandonné étaient devant vous ?

Que faire quand les personnes que vous considérez comme votre nouvelle famille est avec vous et déteste cette autre famille ?

Que faire quand un pouvoir mystique vous lie à une des deux mais que votre cœur vous lie à l'autre ?

Car oui, bien sur que je les aimais toujours malgré tout le mal qu'ils m'avaient causé non pas en tant que vampire mais en tant que personne.

Ma raison me disait de m'éloigner d'eux et mon cœur hésitait entre courir dans leurs bras ou s'éloigner car lui aussi avait peur.

Sans compter toutes les questions qui me traversaient l'esprit et cette imprégnation plus que bizarre. Ne pouvais-je rien avoir de facile dans ma vie ?

- Leah n'aurait pas dus enfreindre le traité et vous attaquez. Nous payerons pour les dégâts occasionnés. N'est ce pas Leah ?

Cette dernière tourna sa tête de loup de l'autre coté et grogna légèrement.

Je savais que ces mots coûtaient beaucoup à Sam. S'excuser auprès de sang-froid n'était pas facile pour lui mais il savait qu'il était en tord et le reconnaissait. C'était un bon chef de meute. En revanche, ma louve ne semblait aucunement gênée pour l'état de la maison ou son geste. Et au vue de son attitude je souris.

Je me penchais pour la caresser à la tête.

- Ne fais pas cette tête.

Elle continua de bouder.

- Leah, imagines qu'ils aient fait ça chez toi.

Ses oreilles se redressèrent quelques peu et elle grogna.

- Un simple désolée suffirait tu sais.

Au bout d'un temps, elle se tourna vers eux et aboya doucement. C'était son signe d'excuse, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Elle mit ensuite sa tête sur mes genoux alors que je souriais de plus belle en la remerciant de faire un effort.

J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Elle me rendait heureuse. Leah était définitivement une personne dont je ne pourrais pas me passer.

- Nous nous sommes tous laissés emporter. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la maison Sam, nous nous en occuperons, merci. Dit Carlisle toujours calme et poli.

Il voulait plus que personne établir un dialogue entre leurs deux espèces, il me l'avait dit auparavant. Cela le désolait que par leur nature, ils étaient ennemis. Après tout, qui en avait décidé ainsi ? Leur nature n'était pas choisi, ils étaient ainsi. Personne ne devrait en juger une autre sur ce qu'elle était mais plutôt sur qui elle était.

- Bien, nous vous laissons dans ce cas.

Les Quileute partir tous vers l'entrée et Leah me regarda alors qu'elle s'était levée. Elle m'attendait.

Devrais-je aller avec eux ?

Je regardais Jasper. Il me souriait faiblement et voulait dire quelque chose mais se retint. La louve me poussa légèrement pour que j'aille avec elle.

Je la regardais longuement et elle comprit mais ne semblait pas d'accord. Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Leah s'il te plait.

Elle continua son mouvement de tête.

- Nous nous verrons ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à venir.

Elle ronchonna et s'assit sur le sol en un geste puissant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue !

- Il faut que je reste. Il ne m'arrivera rien et Jasper me raccompagnera chez moi.

Je sentis sa peur augmenter et cela me donna le tournis.

- Leah n'est pas peur.

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaçais tout en lui murmurant une chose.

- Ils ne me prendront pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mon amie paraissait plus calme après ma phrase et donc se leva pour partir.

- à tout à l'heure. Dis-je avec joie.

Elle aboya pour signifier son accord , regarda sévèrement Jasper quelques secondes et partit.

Voilà qui était fait. Et maintenant ? Que devais-je faire ? Demander des explications ? Demander à quand leur prochain départ ? Ce qu'ils comptaient faire ici ?

Mais avant de parler de quoi que ce soit, mon ventre se manifesta. Ce qui eu le don de détendre tout le monde alors que je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Certaines choses ne changent pas...

- Viens dans la cuisine je vais te préparer quelque chose dit mon ami vampire.

Je le suivis lentement à cause de mes blessures et m'installais à ma place alors que lui faisait les gestes habituels. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui et moi ce petit moment. Il me préparait souvent à manger et moi je m'installais.

Il était devenu très fort en cuisine !

Je voyais les autres nous observaient étrangement alors qu'il me donnait déjà mon assiette après seulement dix minutes.

- Pour Mademoiselle aujourd'hui nous avons du riz et du saumon à la poêle, le tout recouvert d'un filet de sauce hollandaise. Bon appétit.

Je ris et commençais mon repas. Lui s'installait à mes cotés, comme toujours. Je remarquais seulement une chose, ces yeux étaient noirs. Pourtant, aucun autre signe de soif, il restait calme et proche. Avait-il peur que je me sente rejetée s'il s'éloignait ?

- Tu sais, si tu dois chasser ou t'éloigner tu peux Jasper.

Son sourire devint..tendre ?

- Non ça va. Je suis calme. Si l'envie devient trop forte j'irais.

- Donc si je te vois t'enfuir je comprendrais.

Il rit avec moi, pas le moins du monde gêné par cette conversation ou le fait qu'il pourrait potentiellement me sauter dessus. J'avais confiance en lui s'il disait qu'il allait bien c'est que c'était le cas.

Je tournais un peu ma tête et aperçus les autres encore plus choqués. Mais les plus surprit semblaient être Alice et Lui.

Le petit lutin s'approcha et s'installa non loin de moi, tout sourire.

- Mon Jazz qui fait la cuisine ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible et je ne l'ai pas vu venir !

- Alice qui est surprise pour quelque chose ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible ! Lui dis-je, amusée par sa réaction.

C'était étrange comment tournaient les choses. C'était comme si rien avait changé et que ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'un cauchemars déjà presque oublié.

Presque car les plaies de mon cœur me le rappelaient...

Esmée vint à son tour juste à coté de moi suivit de son mari et de Lui, en face, qui ne faisait que me fixer. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui et n'étais pas prête pour le moindre échange.

- Tu sais Bells, tu m'as manqué mais je ne pourrais pas m'approcher tant que ces choses infectes dans ton assiette ne disparaissent ! Ajouta Emmett en blaguant.

Je lui souris et pris une bouchée que je savourais sous son air dégouté.

Rosalie quand à elle me souriait mais ne disait rien. Je ne savais pas encore comment interpréter son comportement. C'était étrange de voir qu'un de ses sourire était pour moi.

Mon repas finit, je remerciais le chef. C'est Carlisle qui commença la discussion.

- Je crois que nous te devons des explications Bella.

Ça y est. C'était le moment de parler. Que je sois prête ou non n'avait pas d'importance, je savais qui si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

J'avais peur je ne pouvais le nier mais il le fallait.

J'allais enfin comprendre et nous verrons ensuite...

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et voilà. <strong>_

_**Alors vous avez aimé? Je voulais montrer un peu plus le lien entre Bella et Leah. **_

_**à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**B-ness**_


	15. chapitre 13: face à nos vérités cachées

_**Bonjour à tous! Me voilà de nouveau!**_

_**Je suis désolée pour mon écriture irrégulière je sais que vous attendez mes chapitres plus vite que je ne peux vous les donner. Alors un grand merci à ceux qui malgré tout me suivent encore et toujours.**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long et fort en émotion. Je sais que certains sentiments de Bella peuvent vous paraitre extrême et j'avoue que je ne peux pas vous en dire grand chose. Les précisions viendront un peu dans ce premier tome mais beaucoup plus de choses dans le deuxième tome. Celui ci est un peu plus sur l'univers de Stephanie Meyer, une sorte de base sur laquelle je vais un peu m'éloigner plus tard. **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce passage **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13: Face à nos vérités cachées<strong>

Pov Bella :

Avec Jasper à mes cotés, nous partîmes tous dans le salon où je m'installais le plus loin de Lui. Sa présence près de moi me faisait mal émotionnellement mais également physiquement et bien que je ne me l'expliquais pas, je sentais que je devais rester le plus loin possible de Lui. S'en était presque, non, sûrement vital !

Je fixais mon regard sur Carlisle, attendant ses fameuses explications pour leur abandon d'il y a plusieurs mois. J'étais anxieuse je ne savais pas où nous mènerais cette conversation. À leur départ ? Peut être... il fallait que je m'y prépare. Le patriarche commença donc à parler alors que j'écoutais :

- Bella, tout d'abord je dois te dire que nous sommes désolés de t'avoir laissé seule sachant tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Nous aurions du penser à ça.

C'était certainement mieux qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à ça, je ne voulais pas qu'ils restent par obligation ce que je m'empressais de leur dire.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de rester uniquement pour ma protection et non pour être près de moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça Bella, nous voulions être à tes cotés mais nous sommes des vampires, tu étais constamment en danger avec nous. M'expliqua le docteur Cullen.

Je me fichais bien d'être en danger ou non, je savais les risques et les acceptais. De plus, s'ils avaient accepté de me transformer je ne serais plus en danger...

- Mais maintenant, poursuivit-il, nous sommes ici et si tu es d'accord nous voudrions rester.

Alors c'était tout ? Juste « désolé de t'avoir laissé seule on peut rester maintenant ? » !

- Combien de temps vous resteriez cette fois avant de me laisser de nouveau ?

J'avais dit ça d'une voix dure sans que je ne le décide mais c'était comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien. Ce que Carlisle me disait me faisait plus de mal que de bien. C'était si facile pour eux, trop facile. J'avais souffert le martyre pendant des mois et ils suffisaient qu'ils reviennent avec cette pitoyable explication pour que finalement ils reviennent et que tout soit comme avant ? Rien ne serait plus comme avant, ils devaient sans rendre compte, ils devaient comprendre qu'ils m'avaient fait mal et que je ne savais pas si je les voulais de nouveau dans ma vie du moins, aussi proche.

- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Me répondit Esmée d'une voix douce.

Je me souvenais de cette voix maternelle, de cette douceur qui m'avait atteint en plein cœur il y a longtemps mais maintenant c'était comme si une bulle renvoyait cette chaleur sans m'atteindre.

- Maintenant j'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire ? Répliquais-je venimeuse.

Tout le monde parut choqué par ma voix ou ma réplique, certainement les deux. Jasper me serra légèrement la main en m'envoyant de l'apaisement et pour toute réponse je le foudroyais du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec mes émotions. Il savait qu'elles devaient sortir. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fit plus rien pour me manipuler.

- Bien sur Bella, tu fais partie de la famille. Rétorqua de nouveau Esmée.

Rien que par cette phrase, la mère vampire m'acheva. Mon cœur se vida pour laisser entrer colère et douleur. Jasper siffla et recula de moi pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Je ne pris pas le temps de m 'excuser, trop mal pour penser à une autre souffrance que la mienne.

- Depuis quand fais-je partie de la famille exactement ? Aidez moi à le comprendre Esmée parce que moi je ne vois pas.

J'avais été séche contre celle que j'avais considéré comme ma mère pendant un temps mais c'était fini maintenant et peut être pour toujours, je ne savais pas.  
>Rosalie se leva et s'indigna alors.<p>

- Comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton. Nous t'avons accueillis et pris des risques pour toi. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses et sur ce ton !

- C'est vrai que tu m'as fait me sentir comme chez moi ici !

Ma réplique eu pour effet de la calmer et j'aperçus comme du remord pendant une seconde avant qu'elle reprenne un masque de colère.

- C'est vrai, je n'étais pas enchantée de t'avoir parmi nous avant mais n'empêche que je t'ai défendu parce qu'Edward t'avait fait venir dans nos vies, que je t'aime où non tu étais un membre de la famille alors ne vient pas te montrer aussi méchante envers Esmée qui te considère comme sa fille ni envers les autres !

Je la fusillais du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas ni les autres. Mais moi j'avais compris maintenant. Il m'avait fallu du temps mais je voyais clairement les choses à présent.

- Ha oui ? C'est étrange, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir été le petit chiot qu'on recueille. La nouvelle attraction, la nouveauté qu'on peut facilement abandonnée une fois la curiosité passé !

- Bella ! S'offensèrent les autres.

- Quoi ? N'est pas vrai ? Dites-moi, si je faisais vraiment partie de la famille, pourquoi vous ne me parliez d'aucune de vos décisions ? Pourquoi ne pas m'inclure dans vos discussions, dans vos projets ? Je le sais moi, c'est parce que je n'étais que la petite d'humaine, je n'étais là que pour une courte période alors à quoi bon hin !

Furieuse et triste, je continuais.

- Comment avez-vous pus me laisser comme ça ! J'étais si peu à vos yeux ?

Et voilà que maintenant, je sanglotais. Esmée se leva et voulut m'enlacer mais je reculais. Ils ne devaient pas s'approcher, pas me toucher.

C'est alors que Lui prit la parole. Et sa voix bien qu'envoûtante me fit mal.

- Ne leur en veut pas, ils tiennent tous à toi. C'est moi qui leur ait dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

Mieux ainsi ? C'est vrai qu'il était le plus grand fautif de cette histoire et il m'avait fait le plus mal et les autres aussi y été pour quelque chose. Parce que je tenais à eux, je le considérais comme ma famille, voilà pourquoi leur départ m'avait fait souffrir à ce point.

- Ils ont décidé de se ranger à ton avis. Sans me consulter, sans même un au revoir ! Comment avez-vous pus me faire ça si j'étais vraiment un membre de votre famille ! On abandonne pas quelqu'un de sa famille et surtout pas sans une explication ! Sans un mot ! Sans un au revoir !

Je m'effondrais au sol, un poids s'écrasant sur moi alors que je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été touché par leur abandon à tous. Ces derniers mois, Il m'avait manqué et la plupart du temps je n'avais pensé qu'à lui, mais eux aussi me manquaient atrocement. Eux aussi m'avaient fait souffrir plus que je ne pouvais l'enduré.

Je ne faisais que répétais inlassablement la même phrase en me balançant d'avant en arrière, les genoux recroquevillés sur ma poitrine.

- Vous m'avez tous abandonné... vous m'avez tous abandonné... vous m'avez tous abandonné...

Je ne me rendis pas compte de tout ni des mouvements, la seule chose que je savais c'était qu'un vampire me transportait. Qui ? Où ? Je ne savais pas. J'attendais juste dans ma souffrance.

Après un temps que je ne saurais définir, je sentis un vent frais. Puis quelque chose de mou sur lequel j'étais assise.

J'ouvris mon regard sur les alentours pour m'apercevoir que j'étais sur la balancelle du jardin que Jasper venait d'acheter. Il était à coté de moi et me caressait les cheveux alors que je me calmais et sentais enfin son touché.

Je souris faiblement alors qu'il me parlait.

- Il y a encore des choses que tu dois savoir Bella. Ils ont compris qu'ils n'ont pas d'excuses pour leur comportement, pour t'avoir laissé sans rien mais il y a encore une personne que tu dois écouter. Seulement, si c'est trop dis-le moi et je t'emmène à la frontière.

Je réfléchis longtemps avant de me décider. Je souffrais encore beaucoup mais comme je l'avais pensé plus tôt, si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. Je devais l'écouter Lui et Sa voix d'ange. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte je devais tout entendre. J'étais depuis trop longtemps dans le noir.

J'acquiesçais à mon ami et il comprit ma détermination. Il se leva et partit. Alors que je continuais de me balançais, Il arriva.

Nous restâmes un moment sans qu'aucuns mots ne soit échangé. Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que le mien était lointain. Je me sentais comme absente, ma bulle était devenu une forteresse devant mon premier amour.

Et alors, j'entendis de nouveau sa voix.

- Je suis Désolé, tellement désolé...

Je sentais dans sa voix tant de désespoir. Il souffrait ? Il se sentait coupable ?

- Pourquoi as-tu si mal ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Je voulais comprendre ses sentiments.

- Je déteste te voir souffrir. Tout est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas laissé, tu ne souffrirais pas à ce point.

- J'aurais fini par souffrir. Je me serais rendue compte que tu ne restais que pour mon confort alors

- Je ne serais pas resté pour ça ! Be... Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie, humaine comme vampire. J'ai eu si mal en te laissant.

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Mais par ce que je t'aime voyons !

- Mais tu as dit que...

Je semblais revenir à la réalité, mon regard maintenant sur lui, dans l'incompréhension.

- J'avais besoin de te dire tout ça. Je pensais que tu accepterais plus facilement de tourner la page. C'est moi qui ne suis pas bon pour toi, pas l'inverse. Je suis un tel danger pour toi !

M'avait-il laissé pour ça ? M'avait-il alors menti dans les bois ? Pouvais-je espérer que... non je ne devais pas espérer j'allais de nouveau souffrir.

Je me refermais automatiquement.

- Toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites...

- Ce n'était pas vrai, je ne pensais pas une seule de ces choses. Et pourtant, tu m'a cru sans hésiter.

- Parce que je ne comprenais pas comment un être tel que toi pouvait m'aimer. Mais je t'idéalisais, ainsi que ta famille. Vous étiez parfait à mes yeux et j'étais sur que vous ne pouviez pas me faire de mal, du moins pas le vampire en vous...

J'avais ouvert les yeux, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas parfait. Ils avaient toujours une part d'humanité et c'était celle ci qui m'avait détruite. Je n'avais jamais redouté le vampire en eux mais je redoutais l'humain. Il me faisait peur, il pouvait m'abandonner.

Apparemment, mon commentaire l'avait choqué. Il voulu m'approcher mais je resserrais mes jambes vers moi, ma forteresse de nouveau formée. Il ne devait pas venir plus près.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, je le voyais mais finalement il opta pour une question que j'avais déjà entendu plus d'un millier de fois auparavant :

- A quoi pense-tu ?

A quoi je pensais ? À pas mal de choses, pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Plus rien n'avait de sens pour moi et je n'arrivais à rien alors je dis la seule chose certaine :

- Je n'arrive même plus à dire ton prénom, que ce soit à voix haute ou dans mes pensées. C'est trop dur.

Oui, même encore maintenant, Lui se tenant devant moi, Il me faisait mal, jusqu'à son prénom.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Tout ces mois loin de toi, je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Et le peu que j'étais avec ma famille, je ne supportais pas de l'entendre dans leurs esprits. Ça rendait trop réel le fait que tu avais existé, que je t'avais quitté.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu souffrir de ce départ. Tu l'a voulu ! L'accusais-je.

- Je sais, je pensais que c'était la seule chose à faire pour que tu ai une vie normale, heureuse.

Il me voulait une vie heureuse... Sans lui... Sans les vampires... Une constatation me frappa :

- Tu voulais que je meure, dis-je dans un murmure.

C'était si choquant, si perturbant. Il voulait me laisser ma vie d'humaine et donc finalement, la mort. J'étais condamnée et il était d'accord avec ça.

- Bien sur que non !

Son air indigné m'énerva. Bien sur qu'il le voulait ! Je me levais, furibonde.

- Ne me mens pas ! Tu dis me vouloir une vie normale, sans être surnaturel mais cela signifie ma mort ! Accident, maladie, vieillesse, agression... au final je serais morte et toi toujours vampire à vivre ta vie loin de moi !

- Mais je ne comptais pas vivre jusque là ! Me cria-t-il

- Comment ça ?

Il se calma, soupira et me regarda avec des yeux qui me firent peur, des yeux que je crus remplis d'amour, et continua :

- Comment veux-tu que je continue de vivre sur cette Terre alors que tu n'y es plus. Ce que je t'ai dis était horrible mais je n'en pensais pas un traître mot. Je t'aime, plus que tout et pour toujours ! Jamais je ne voyais de futur plus loin que ta vie. Si tu n'es plus, alors moi non plus.

Il avait l'air si désemparé, si désespéré et moi je voulais avancer pour le consoler. Le prendre dans mes bras en croyant à tout ses mots. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Pas après l'avoir autant cru.

- Comment pourrais tu laisser ta famille ? Ils seraient triste de perdre leur fils.

- Je suis égoïste je le sais mais c'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent. Si Jasper, Emmett ou encore Carlisle perdaient leur compagne, ils mourraient aussi. Et inversement. Nous ne pouvons vivre dans un monde sans eux.

- Mais tu m'as déjà perdu en partant.

C'était vrai, il avait réussi à me quitter cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait s'éloigner, vivre sans moi...

- Mais tu étais vivante. Tant que je te savais en vie, j'étais...heureux d'une certaine manière. Tu avais enfin la chance de connaître le plaisir d'avoir...un mari, de devenir mère, grande-mère, de garder ton âme.

Il m'exaspérait avec cette histoire d'âme !

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'as pas d'âme ! En regardant Carlisle sauver vie après vie à son travail, en recevant tout l'amour de ta mère, en observant ta famille... comment peux-tu affirmer ça ! Les âmes et les émotions sont liées entres elles, l'une ne va pas sans l'autre.

C'était mon avis et ceux depuis le début. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer mais un être dépourvu d'âme ne pouvait pas aimer, souffrir, être attentionné, jaloux, furieux, joyeux... tout aller ensemble et si j'avais bien appris quelque chose dont je pourrais jouer de ma vie c'est que les Cullen avaient une âme. Ils ressentaient les choses, les vivaient. Ils n'étaient pas vide d'émotions.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder. Je le voyais réfléchir. À quoi ? Je ne savais pas et je ne voulais pas savoir. J'avais peur de ses réflexions, ses prises de consciences, ses décisions...

Il prit de nouveau la parole avec une sorte de détermination dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tout ce que je peux dire n'effacera pas mon...abandon ni les derniers mois. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que je suis désolé, que si je pouvais je ne referais pas la même erreur. Je ne veux plus te quitter... Bella.

J'avais retenu ma respiration, l'entendre me dire mon prénom dans sa bouche. J'eus presque le tournis mais me repris vite. Je ne devais pas tomber dans le piège.

- Je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. J'aimerais rester à tes cotés. Mais si tu ne souhaites plus me revoir, si tu ne me souhaites plus dans ta vie alors tu n'as qu'à le dire et je partirais, jamais tu ne me reverras...

Je le coupais et continuer :

- ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé...

Les mots me firent mal, très mal.

_Tu vois, il recommence, dit lui de partir il ne te fera que souffrir, encore une fois..._

Ma conscience... Etait-ce un mécanisme de défense pour me protéger ou bien était ce juste la voix de mes peurs ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, la voix avait raison. Les mêmes mots, le même regard... j'avais peur.

Soudain, Jasper apparut devant moi en position de défense et grogna sur Lui. Je ne comprenais pas mais je savais que mon ami voulait me protéger.

Un ami qui ne serait pas là pour toujours... il repartirait avec sa famille si je leur disais de partir. Jasper ne serait plus à mes cotés. Y arriverais-je sans lui ?

- Tu vas te taire maintenant ! Gronda-t-il sur son frère.

- Cette conversation ne te regarde pas !

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser encore une fois lui faire du mal, tu oses utiliser de nouveau les mêmes mots ! Et tu allais la laisser encore seule cette fois ci ? Elle allait encore devoir courir après toi ?

Il ne comprenait pas et pendant quelques instants rien ne se passa avant que le choc se lit sur son visage pendant qu'il se figeait.

Jasper devait certainement lui montrer ses pensées mes lesquelles ? Je devais arrêter ça. J'étais épuisée et je devais réfléchir.

Je mis une main sur son épaule et l'appelais :

- Jazz, je suis fatiguée.

Il se retourna rapidement vers moi et m'examina avant de hocher de la tête.

- Je t'emmène en haut.

Il me prit dans ses bras et à vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvais sur son lit, blottis dans ses bras.

Comme si toute la tension disparaissait de mon corps, je me sentis enfin un peu plus sereine. Et je profitais quelques minutes avant de questionnais Jasper.

- Tu vas bientôt repartir ?

- Bella, ce que je t'ai dit je m'y tiendrais, je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Peu importe ce que le reste des Cullen choisira. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que toi tu veux, ce que tu ressens.

- Ils me manquent tous... avouai-je timidement.

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai peur. Je sens que je dois m'éloigner, c'est comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Tu te protèges c'est normal.

- ils m'ont fait du mal en partant, je ne veux pas revivre ça, je n'y arriverais pas. dis-je en sanglotant.

Je m'agrippais plus encore au vampire. Il était comme une bouée de sauvetage, m'empêchant de retomber dans ce puits sans fond qui m'avait aspiré il y a plusieurs mois. J'avais été si heureuse de le revoir malgré que je cru à une hallucination. Je n'avait pas été furieuse contre lui du moins ce sentiment se balayer par ma joie de revoir un membre des Cullen. Il n'avait jamais fait semblant avec moi, ne m'avais presque pas parlé, ne m'avait pas faire me sentir bien ou mal. Il était juste là. Et j'avais apprécié qu'il revienne et reste. Qu'il m'aide et me soutienne.

J'avais fait du chemin depuis ma période cauchemardesque et remplie de détresse. J'avais avancé. Est-ce–que tout ces efforts devaient être anéanti par leurs présence ?

Non.

Je devais être forte, pour Leah, Jake, les quileutes, Charlie et aussi Jasper, mais surtout pour moi. Je n'étais plus la naïve Bella qui croyait en un monde parfait remplit d'amour. J'avais vécu et senti plus de souffrance que je n'aurais du mais ça ne devait pas dire que je devais abandonner.

Je ne savais pas encore ce que je déciderais de faire dans les prochains jours mais une chose était sur : j'affronterais les conséquences de mes choix et les obstacles. Je pouvais le faire.

Et comme un égo à ma détermination, une douce chaleur pleine de soutient et d'amour entoura mon cœur.

Je n'étais pas seule, je ne le serais jamais plus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous que Bella fera pendant les prochains jours? Son besoin d'être loin de son premier amour n'est-il pas étrange selon vous? <em>**

**_je vous torture avec mes questions dont moi seule connait les réponses mouhahahahah que je suis méchante ^^_**

**_Une petite question pour vous: Voudriez-vous lire un passage en POV LEAH ? J'hésite vraiment car j'ai quelques idées en tête pour cette louve mais est-ce-que cela vous ferez plaisir? Ou bien en bonus à la fin de ce premier tome? Ou bien un enchainement de différent POV dans un chapitre? Je vous laisse me dire et je me rangerais à la majorité des reviews et MP. _**

**_à la prochaine!_**

**_B-ness_**


End file.
